Frozen: The Lost Queen
by TheWonderWoman
Summary: What if Elsa and Anna had an older sister? How would the events in Frozen have turned out differently if someone else had been there to take care of them? Follow the lives of Elsa and Anna and their older sister Terra. She loves her sisters with all her heart and would do her best to make sure to be there for them. Welcome to the tale, the tale of The Lost Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**Just to be clear, this all takes place during Frozen and some things will be changed, so I guess it will be slightly AU. (Ages, coronation, etc.) If any of you have any suggestions, just let me know in a review or a PM. I hope that you will journey with me as I write this story. :)**

**And the reason why it is called, _"Frozen: The Lost Queen_" is because of the Queen-ship being passed onto someone else other than Elsa. It will make sense hopefully as the story goes on. :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Terra! Terra! Wake up!" A small voice says into the quiet night, jumping onto her sisters bed. The older girl doesn't stir, but the little girl is determined to wake her. "Wakkkee up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"...Anna...What is it now?" Terra blinks sleepily, yawning. She is startled awake when she realizes young Anna's face is close to hers.

"I can't sleep. Can we please play? Please, Please, Please?" The small girl pleaded, her hands folded in front of her, Terra's blankets seeming to almost swallow the five year old. Terra yawned again.

"It's late Anna, just go close your eyes and count reindeer." Terra turns over onto her back, closing her eyes. She feels a small hand open an eyelid and she gazes upon the strawberry blonde. The thirteen year old sighed.

"Why can't we playyyy?" Terra sits up and pulls her sister up into her lap, the small girl giggling. She brushes some of Anna's bangs out of her face and puts her lips to Anna's left cheek, blowing on it, raspberry noises. Anna begins to laugh loudly. Terra quickly puts a hand on her little sisters mouth.

"Shh." Terra says, laughing a little herself. "You can't be loud. Mama and Papa wouldn't be too happy to know that you're awake, would they?" The older girl says winking and taking her hand away. Anna put a finger over her mouth, making a quick 'shh' noise.

"So you'll play with me?" Terra sighs and shakes her head.

"Papa has to take me to town tomorrow remember?" Anna sighed sadly. A smile spread across Terra's face. "I know who might play though." The older girl said looking at Anna, a pointer finger raised. Anna's face brightened as she climbed out of her older sisters lap and across the bed.

"Elsa! I'm coming to play!" She yelled loudly. Terra tried to grab her to tell her to be quieter, but the little girl had already escaped her grasp and was running down the hall to the next room over which was eight year old Elsa's room. Terra flopped back onto her bed, the blankets making a poof sound as she did so.

The girl sighed as she stared at the deep royal purple canopy over her bed. It was lovely living in a place such as this. The brow haired girl was grateful to have two sisters as well. Anna was bubbly and loud, Elsa was the reserved and graceful one, and herself...well she was different. She was a reader, a writer, and a thinker. And most of all: clumsy, especially at the wrong times. Just last week during a formal dinner, she knocked into a servant with her dinner chair and he dumped the entire tray of wine for the adults all over her. Terra laughed briefly as she thought of it. However at the time it hadn't been that funny. The girl turned onto her right side, staring at the open door.

Thanks to Anna, an itch had begun to well up in the girls stomach. She did want to play with her younger sisters. But she also wanted to sleep. Terra tossed and turned, trying to will the urge away, closing her eyes. However, it got the better of her and she got out of bed, pulling on her green slippers and a green robe. The girl then made her way out of her room, intercepting her siblings who were coming down the hall.

* * *

"Where do you two think you are going?" Terra said, her arms crossed. A slight frown on her face. Anna and Elsa just looked up at their older sister, now looking slightly ashamed. Elsa's quiet voice floated into the air.

"...We're going to play. We're going to build a snowman." Terra's face softened as she knelt down on one knee and she placed a hand on each of her sisters shoulders.

"I meant, where are you going without me?" It was then that Elsa and Anna realized that their sister had only been teasing them. Terra felt her sisters jump on her, knocking her down, and hugging her. She hugged them back and got up somehow amidst the tangle of arms and legs that they had become.

"Elsa, Terra's gonna play too!"

"I know!" The girls were excited, but Terra put a finger over her mouth to shush them and they understood. Terra put Elsa on her back and picked up Anna. The little girls still giggled, but not nearly as loudly as they had moments ago. The sisters made their way downstairs, sneaking into the ball room. Terra let the girls down as she carefully closed the doors, leaving it cracked. She hears small Anna speak excitedly once again.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Terra walks over to her sisters, kneeling down to the same level as Anna as Elsa begins to wave her hands, creating a mini snowstorm in her hands and then throws it up in the air. Anna giggled from sheer joy.

"Watch this!" Elsa cries as she stomps a foot. The floor begins to become covered in ice, forming one of Terra's favorite things, an ice rink.

Terra begins to skate around, Elsa hanging onto her waist, Anna on her shoulders. The older girl guides them around the room and they are all laughing loudly now. She is careful with them, making sure that Elsa does not let go of her robe or Anna does not fall off her shoulders.

"Faster! Faster!" The blonde cries out to Terra, Elsa's blue pajamas whipping around her legs. They slid around faster, eventually sliding into a snow bank that had formed. It was then the smaller girls began to bury their older sister in the snow, making her look like a mermaid. Terra laughed and begin to emerge from the snow, chasing after them. This made them squeal and a game of hide and seek took place. However after a few rounds all the of the girls joined together, beginning to build one of their most treasured friends.

Terra had run to the kitchen briefly and grabbed a carrot, some coal, and sticks for their snowman. Elsa and Anna had already formed the snowman's legs, and body. The older girl helped to form the head. It was then she sat back and chuckled as she leaned back on her hands to watch her younger sisters adorn him. Anna sat down as she watched Elsa placed the final touch on the snowman, his arms and then begin to move them around.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Terra laughed at Elsa's voice for Olaf. She watched as Anna ran up to Olaf and hugged him.

"I love you Olaf!" Terra quickly got up, but made sure she didn't fall on the ice. She scooped up her sisters kissing them on their foreheads.

"And I love you both!" They wriggled out of her arms, playful '_ewws_' coming from their lips. Terra watched as Anna took hold of Olafs hands and Elsa began to propel Anna around, almost as if the snowman and Anna were dancing. Terra clapped, applauding them.

"You three are such wonderful dancers! Encore!" The older girl said, a toothy grin now on her face. The younger girls laughed and stopped, bowing. Elsa and Anna moved Olaf's arms so he would be bowing too. They all begin to skate again for few moments, in circles, holding each others hands. It was then Anna broke out of the circle. Terra fell with a small thud as she hit the ice, she knew a bruise would form later.

"Catch me! Catch me!" Anna cried out and Elsa began to form ice pillars. Terra found her footing once again.

"Girls be careful." She told them as she watched. Anna begins to move quicker and Elsa is having a hard time keeping up with her jumps.

"Anna slow down!" Elsa cries. The older girl begins to move towards Elsa. Anna jumps, but Elsa slips before a pillar can be formed. Anna begins to plummet, but still trusting she'll be caught.

"Anna!" Elsa and Terra cried out the same time. It's too late. Terra sees a bolt of cold leave Elsa's hand as she cries out and it strikes the five year old. Anna lands on a snow bank, rolling down a few feet. Elsa crawls over to Anna, pulling her into her lap. Terra reaches the two girls, placing an arm around Elsa, taking one of Anna's hands. She sees a strip of white now in the girls hair. Elsa looked up at Terra, tears forming in her eyes, whimpering coming from her.

"Don't worry Elsa, she'll be alright." Elsa's lip quivered and she cried out as she looked back down at Anna.

"Mama! Papa!" It was then Terra got to her feet, Elsa's cries were right. She made sure that Elsa knew to stay where she was with Anna. After the older girl did this, she made her way out of the ice covered room as quickly as she could to retrieve their parents.

* * *

**What did you think? Please review! :) (Sorry for grammar any mistakes)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Terra ran through the moonlit halls of her home trying to reach her parents as quickly as she could. Her youngest sister's life was at stake and she was afraid for Elsa. It was not because of what she had done or what Elsa could do, but because of what she might do. She might shut everyone out or run away because of how scared she was. The older girls heart felt as though it might burst as it tried to free itself from her ribcage. Her lungs burned as she sprinted up the stairs. The curtains fluttered behind her as she ran down the long hall to the door at the end.

"Uggh!" Terra fell to the ground, tripping over a piece of raised carpet, getting rug burn on her knees and hands. The girl ignored it and quickly got to her feet again. Her feet thudded against the ground and she reached the double doors leading into her parents room. She thrust them open and they crashed against the wall, her gown and robe fluttering slightly. Her parents jumped awake, seeing their oldest daughter in their doorway, moonlight crossing over her face, displaying her worried features. Terra's chest heaved as she tried to speak. But she didn't have to. Her parents jumped out of their bed and followed the girl as she lead them to the ballroom that was now covered in ice and snow.

* * *

"Mama! Papa!" Terra heard her sister call once again and she knew that she was crying. The King and Queen beat their eldest daughter to the doors of the ballroom, gasping at what had taken place. The three of them made their way to Elsa and Anna.

"Elsa what have you done? This is getting out of hand!" The King cried out. Terra felt her heart ache, it was an accident after all. However, she knew what her Father meant. It could be a time of loss. No more Anna. The girl shut eyes tightly and did her best to shake away her thoughts.

"Anna!" Her mother cried out now. Terra made her way over to Elsa and she felt the small girls thin arms wrap around her waist. Terra felt that her sister was shaking. The older girl picked Elsa up and held her close as her Father and Mother took hold of Anna.

"It was an accident!" Elsa cried. Terra felt tears drop onto her neck and she placed a hand on the back of Elsa's head trying her best to comfort her. The thirteen year old heard Elsa whisper and sob. "...I'm sorry Anna..."

"...Shh...It's going to be okay Elsa..." Terra told her sister, placing a kiss on the top of the blondes head. Elsa cried into her sisters shoulder, her small shoulders shaking.

"She's cold." The Queen gasped. Her eldest daughter's heart dropped and Terra could feel the color drain from her face, but she held hope at her father's words. Her parent's looked at her.

"I know where we have to go..." Their eyes were softened now, Elsa's cries echoing in the snow covered ballroom. Terra's voice cracked as she spoke, adjusting her sister as she was starting to get a little heavy.

"Wh-Where Papa?"

* * *

Terra did her best to stay on her mother's horse along with Elsa, their mother sitting behind them. The wind whipped their hair around their faces. Had it not been under these circumstances, it might have actually been an enjoyable ride. The girl clinched her eyes shut for she was afraid and she was unsure of why. All her life she had been able to understand, but now she was not so sure.

It was beginning to feel as though she and Elsa would lose some of their childhood this night; Anna too. It was so unsettling that she was now the one who had begun to cry. Her tears flew into the air, some into Elsa's hair. Elsa felt a coolness besides her own that was trailing behind her Mother's horse. She looked over her shoulder and saw her older sister Terra was crying. It brought sadness into her heart, but this time it would be she that would comfort Terra. The older girl felt a small hand upon one of her own. It was cold, but Terra welcomed it, knowing Elsa was doing her best. Terra held onto her sister as her family continued their journey on the horses into the night.

* * *

"Please, help my daughter." Terra heard her Father ask the cool summer air. She shrank against his legs, being slightly covered by her Mother's skirt. Her green-blue eyes looked up at her Mother who was now holding Anna. The oldest daughter looked down and saw that Elsa had now shrank back against her and Father. The ground rumbled slightly and Elsa and Terra's eyes widened as rocks began to roll towards them, surrounding their small family.

It was like in the adventures Terra and her sisters shared. Adventures involving knights, dragons, and rescuing Princes in distress from crumbling kingdoms. There were other creatures too. Some that they made up, but others that they had heard about from legends that their parents had told to them. The rocks were not rocks at all, but Trolls. Terra was enraptured by the beings that surrounded her and her family that she almost didn't catch the conversation going on about her.

"...powers or cursed?" the important troll uttered.

"Born." her father replied. "And getting stronger." Terra felt herself tremble until her Father took one of her hands and with her free one, she took one of Elsa's. The girl feels her mother lean forward, presenting Anna to the troll. He touches her head.

"You are lucky, hearts are not easily changed, but the head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must." The King paused. "Please, save her." Terra found her voice, feeling Elsa and her parents eyes on her.

"What does that mean?" She swallowed hard.

"I will remove the magic from the memories of Anna and your memories as well. " Terra's eyes widened.

"But I was not hurt. Please don't." Her bottom lip quivered.

"Sweetheart..." The Queen's voice said softly looking at her eldest. "We must keep you from telling Anna." Terra shook her head.

"I won't tell. Elsa needs me. She needs me to remember." The girl felt Elsa's hand tighten its grip on her own. Terra was not afraid of Elsa hurting her. She trusted in her sisters abilities and would not back down. She looked back at the Troll and he sighs.

"Only Anna then." The family watches as memories are replaced, but the fun kept. No evidence of Elsa's powers left as the memories are put back into Anna's mind. The troll went onto explain all that would happen if Elsa did not learn to control her powers. Fear would be her enemy. What Terra had begun to realize is her feeling from earlier was coming true. What she, Anna, and Elsa had would no longer be the same.

"She will learn to control it." says the King. Terra stands as tall as she can.

"I will help too." The Queen smiled slightly at Terra, placing a hand atop her head, stroking her. Terra looked into the green-blue eyes that mirrored her own. Her mother was thanking her. It was then that Terra now looked at the ground, tears in her eyes. She was thankful that Anna was saved, but it would be a different life now. Something new. Something that would no longer be predictable.

* * *

It was quiet as the family returned to the castle. Anna was still sleeping, her father carrying her now. Terra had not yet let go of Elsa, wanting to hold onto her forever. Her heart ached. What would their adventures be now? A few tears formed, but she wiped them away before her sister would see.

"I'll put Anna to bed." The Queen nodded at her husband, as she guided Elsa and Terra. The girls watched as their Father began to ascend the steps, but turned for but a moment. "I want to speak with you Terra." And then he continued his journey up the steps. Terra stopped, causing her Mother to as well. Elsa clung to Terra. The Queen knelt down and looked her daughter's in the eye.

"It will be alright my darlings." She told them. It was then that their mother picked them both up. It was odd. Terra had not been picked up in so long for she was getting much too big, but it was such a comfort to her. Elsa felt the same, glad for a warm embrace from someone other than her older sister. There were times were it was not the same when it came from someone else. After a few moments, they arrived at Elsa and Anna's room. Anna was already in her bed, quiet as a mouse. The Queen put Terra down and took Elsa to her bed, tucking her in. It was then that the brown haired girl saw Elsa looking at her, distraught. Terra entered her younger sisters bedroom, going over to Elsa's bedside. Their Mother watched the display.

"I'm scared Terra." She saw tears in the blondes eyes. Terra once again took her hand, feeling Elsa flinch. "I don't want to-"

"You won't hurt me. I'm not afraid. I will help you. Okay?" Terra told her, trying to give her a smile. Elsa nodded. The Queens eyes were now watering slightly.

"Will you tell me a story before you go?" the girl dressed in blue asked. Terra felt a laugh escape her lips. "The ones you made. About the princesses?" The older girl smiled and climbed up onto her sisters bed, pulling Elsa close.

"Once upon a time, there were three princesses who were sisters. One of them had a lot of energy, the other had magical powers, and the third one had many, many, many adventures with her sisters. One day, something happened that was scary. One of the sisters got hurt. The other two princesses did all that they could and they were able to help her. It was different for a long time, but eventually, their relationship grew to what it once was." Terra said, her hands making motions that illustrated the story. "And it grew so much, that it would be better than before. It was hard, but they got their happy ending. They lived, oh boy did they, and they loved each other, to the end of their days." Elsa hugged her sister tightly. A few of her tears fell onto her sisters green robe. Terra kissed her sister on the top of her head, several times. Elsa didn't want to let go.

"Stay with me?" Elsa said looking up with her blue eyes, still full of fear of the unknown. Terra moved her sisters blonde hair out of her eyes.

"I can't right now. Papa wants to talk to me." Terra leans forward and whispers to Elsa. "..._When we're gone, you can go in my room if you want_..." Elsa whispers back.

"..._Anna too?_" Terra was unsure, but it couldn't hurt. She knew her mother could hear their conversation. Elsa had never been good at whispering. But their Mother did nothing to stop their plan. Terra nodded and Elsa let go, laying back on her bed. Terra got down, watching her mother kiss Elsa goodnight and then Anna. The Queen took Terra's hand, leading her from the room. The girl looked back to see Elsa watching them leave. The girl spoke into the night so her sisters could hear.

"I love you."

* * *

**I hope that you liked it. Chapter 3 is in the works. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all of those who have review this story so far! So far it's been fun to write it and test out personalities and such...As for answer to a question from a reviewer, Hans will definately be in this story, but I'm not sure how to do it yet. But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. :) Happy Reading!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

Terra all the way to her parents room, dragged her feet. The Queen knew what Terra was doing, but kept her hand in hers. The girl sighed as they neared closer and closer to the doors. She looked up and saw a fire now going in her parents room, her Father sitting his favorite chair. Terra swallowed nervously and after a few mores steps, she and her Mother were right by him.

"Ahh, there you are." He said taking his daughter up and set her in his lap. The Queen sat on the arm of the chair. Terra avoided her Father's gaze. However, she felt him place a finger under her chin, guiding her eyes back to him.

"You were very brave tonight Terra." Her Mother said softly. The King nodded in agreement, but then slightly furrowed his brow.

"But you have to be careful. You need to watch out for them."

"I was though Papa. It was an accident." Her head bowed. The King felt his wife's hand on his shoulder, a look of compassion upon her face. He sighed and wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"I know my eldest." He rested his chin on the top of her head. "And your mother is right, you did very well. But you must promise me that you let your mother and I help Elsa." He loosened his hug a bit. Terra shook her head adamantly.

"No, I want to see her. I promised her. I'll help too." Her parents sighed.

"Alright." The Queen says.

"But you have to make sure Anna is not around before you go in. And you must also take care of Anna too." Terra nods, a question still on her mind. She looks at her parents.

"Why can't Anna at least see her?"

"She will, when Elsa learns to control her gift." Her mother tried to explain. Terra knew a little better being older, but she also knew to accept this answer. The girl nodded.

"Good girl." The King said. He then set his daughter back on the ground, now standing in front of him.

"Papa, can we still go to town tomorrow?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. He looked at his wife and then back at his daughter, a small smile on his face. He placed a hand on her head.

"Yes." She was glad that their outing had not been canceled. He places a kiss on her cheek and her mother follows suit.

"Get thee to bed. You have a day ahead of you Terra." Her mother told her with a wink. Terra gave them each a hug and kiss and ran off to her room for much needed rest.

* * *

When Terra arrived, her heart smiled. She saw Elsa on the far left side of her bed, asleep. Anna was on the far right, leaving the middle for herself. The girl hesitated and then went over to her desk, hopping up into her chair. She pulled out a few pieces of paper, a quill, an inkwell and began to write about what had happened this night. It was a hard thing to write about and not really an adventure this time, but a moment in time that Terra did not wish to forget. Not that she or Elsa ever could. But one day, Anna would need to be told. However, she did not know when that day would be.

After writing for about a good solid hour or two, the girl yawned. She set her quill down and capped her inkwell. Terra rubbed her eyes as she made her way to her bed. The girl crawled carefully into the middle and slipped under the covers. Half of one side warm from Anna, the other a little cooler from Elsa. Terra didn't mind though, it was almost like an invisible hug. She yawned again, her eyes beginning to close. Before she fell asleep though, her shoulders became heavier. The girl opened her eyes to see that her sisters had laid their heads on her. She smiled, adjusting her arms so that one would be wrapped around Anna and one around Elsa. Tomorrow, she would write about this moment too. Nothing would be left out. Nothing forgotten.

* * *

_A few years later..._

"...I regret to inform...Uggh!" A girl scratches out the words she has written on the paper in front of her, crumpling it, and tossing it onto the floor. There were so many crumpled balls of paper on the floor, her carpet that was under her desk was barely visible. She pulls out another piece of paper, starting anew.

"...I'm sorry James, but I must humbly decline your advantageous request for tea..." She pauses, resting the quill feather on her lips and then has a stroke of genius. "I have already ignored the decree of the gates being closed by sneaking out...And I'm afraid that my luck will-" A knock came on the door, causing Terra to jump, hitting her desk. Her inkwell spills all over her desk, her fresh letter, and herself. She frustratingly snaps her quill in half, this only causes a splash of ink to go all over her face. Another knock.

"Sweetheart? It is time for breakfast." Terra's eyes widen as she takes in who the voice belongs to. Her Mother.

"Uh j-just a minute!" She calls out to her, trying to clean up the papers on the floor, tossing them into her waste bin. Only does she remember a moment too late when she answers the door, that she is covered in ink. Her mother's eyes are the ones to widen now. "Wh-What? Is something on my-oh..." The moment of impact. However, instead of being frustrated, the Queen just laughs.

"What happened in-" She can't finish her sentence. The eighteen year old crosses her arms and furrows her brow, the expression diminished by the ink.

"It's not funny Mama." The Queen stops laughing after a few moments and does her best to compose herself. She clears her throat.

"J-Just get yourself cl-cleaned up and come downstairs." The Queen nods to her daughter, but not before releasing a few more chuckles as she goes down the hall. Terra grunts in frustration before getting herself ready for the day. Again.

* * *

"Finally." Terra says getting the last little bit of ink of her face. It was a little red on her forehead and cheeks, but it was better than going to breakfast with "octopus" juice all over her. She sighs and leaves the bathroom, making her way down the hall. It's then she catches Elsa's door out of the corner of her eye. The girl had not changed yet, but she wanted to make sure that her now thirteen year old sister was coming to breakfast.

Over the years, Elsa mostly stayed in her room, keeping herself away from Anna. After Terra's outing the day after the striking incident, the girls father reduced the staff in the castle. The gates remained closed. Anna and Elsa's relationship began to dwindle. Elsa's contact with Anna was limited, but Terra did her best to keep that bridge between her younger siblings from breaking. The older girl had found a vent in her room that was connected with Elsa's. She hid it behind her dresser and every now and again, was able to get Anna and Elsa to speak through the vents. Terra still told them stories the way she used to, but the eighteen year old had to admit, it wasn't the same. Every day at the same time, she always heard Anna knock on Elsa's door. Always uttering the same question. _'Do you want to build a snowman?'_ Sometimes it was something else, but never the less, it was still heartbreaking.

Elsa would always reply the same as well in sad tones. _'Go away Anna.'_ It was hard. The new rules were straining the relationship between the once close sisters, but Terra would not stop trying. When Anna received this answer from Elsa, she would always come to Terra. She would stop her writings and etiquette lessons to play with her. Anna was ten now, ever more inquisitive. Terra sighed as her knuckles rapped against the white wood of Elsa's door.

"Elsa?" There was no answer. Terra frowned slightly. She knocked again and still nothing. The girl opened the door slowly and poked her head in. Her green-blue eyes looked around, finding no trace of Elsa. She sighed with relief. It was the one thing Elsa did do was come for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Terra studied the room for a moment, a small smile on her face. Elsa's favorite color was always blue. Anna's was pinks and sometimes the same as Terra's. Green. The girl then closed the door and made her way to her own bedroom.

* * *

"Now for these clothes..." Terra whispered to herself, approaching the open door to her room. It was then she felt someone thud into her, causing her stumble backwards. She looked down, seeing ten year old Anna. "Well," she started with a smile. "what do we have here?"

"What do you mean?" Anna said tilting her head to the side, her nose scrunching up slightly. Terra just shook her head, smiling, and went into her room. Anna followed her back into her room The older girl walked over to her closet, drawing back the mirrored doors.

"Hmmm..." she said a finger on her chin. It was then Anna saw the black trails all over Terra's light blue and black dress. She pointed.

"What happened to you?" Terra moved some of her dresses around in the closet.

"I spilled my ink all over myself when Mama knocked on my door." Anna began to laugh. Her cheeks turning red.

"You would do something like that!" Anna said joyful tears now in her eyes. Terra pulled out a purple dress, one that looked similar to one of her mothers. Rosemaling print on the bottom of the skirt. The sleeves would stop halfway down her shoulders, letting her arms breathe. The neck was slightly scooped, but still decent enough. She laid it across the back of her desk chair.

"Close the door if you're going to stay." Anna did as she was told and then went back to sit on her sisters hope chest at the foot of her bed, swinging one foot back and forth. Terra began to fiddle with the ties on the back of her dress, but her hands kept slipping. Anna jumped up running over to her.

"I'll help!" She said bouncily, a hand raised. Terra laughed and knelt down, her skirt fanning out on the floor. She pulled her long brown hair out of the way and felt Anna's small fingers working out the weaving leather ties at the back of her dress. The older girl breathed in and out, wishing that she and her sisters could go on a picnic. Why she was thinking of that at this moment, she was unsure.

"Thank you Anna." She told her. Anna noticed that her sisters voice was now soft spoken and kind like their mothers. One that would be worthy of being Queen one day. Anna finished.

"All done!" She cried. Terra turned around and grabbed her sister, lifting her up and spinning her. Anna laughed as her sister did this and then felt her set her back on the on the ground. The small girl then sat in her sisters desk chair, swinging her legs as her sister changed.

Terra stripped out of her ruined dress into the clean one she had picked out. The ties were now in the front this time, making it easier to put on. Anna watched as her sister laced up her dress from her waist up to her chest. And then she watched as Terra used her mirrors on the front of her closet doors to fix her hair. Terra pulled it back into a twisted bun; combing her fingers briefly through her bangs. The older girl turned around quickly, her hands on her hips, and her skirt swishing around her ankles.

"What do you think little miss Anna?" Anna smiled brightly, her teeth showing. She got up from the chair, taking her eighteen year old sisters hand.

"You look just like Mama." Terra felt her cheeks flame up. It was not something new that she had heard before. Anna looked more like their father, while she and Elsa looked more like their mother; but Elsa still looked a little like the king too. The older girl sighed and thanked Anna for the compliment. She looked down at her.

"Let's go to breakfast huh?" Anna nodded and out of Terra's room they walked. Unbeknownst to Terra, Anna had something in her pocket.

* * *

**Sorry it was kind of on the longer side, but I hope that I'm keeping it interesting! : ) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all who are following, favoriting, and reviewing. It definitely helps while writing this. And if you have any suggestions just let me know. Towards the end it was hard to write, but I have some idea of where I'm going. I'll stop jabbering at this point.  
**

**(In answer to another review, I may or may not give Terra some powers. We'll just have to wait and see. ;D )**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Is there anything else that I must do today Father?" Terra said wiping her mouth her with her napkin, looking at her Father at the head of the table. Her mother sat on his left, Anna on his right. Terra sat next to Anna and Elsa sat quietly across from Terra. She was being quiet as ever, only focused on the food still on her plate. He looked up from his paper, setting it down.

"Well actually attending your lessons for their entire period for once would be much appreciated." Terra's face turned bright red.

"I did promise you though to take care of Anna and Elsa. So-" Anna piped up. Elsa smiled to herself as she took another bite of her breakfast.

"Don't drag me into this." The small girl pointed a fork at her oldest sister.

"Anna," The Queen said scoldingly. "Don't talk with your mouth full." Anna closed her lips and continued to eat. Elsa spoke up, her voice soft and cool like her abilities.

"I have nothing to do with it either." Terra shot Elsa a smirk, glad to hear that she's still talking. Anna wipes her mouth. It's then out of the corner of her eye that Anna has something black on her hands. She watches as the girl begins to pull something out of her dress pocket. Terra face drains of color. Elsa looks at her oldest sister, curious.

"I know who does." Ten year old Anna says. It's then that the older girl realizes what it was that her younger sister had. It was then she cursed her sisters nefarious curiosity. And then she cursed her own stupidity for not having throwing out the ink-stained paper; the lines she had written still visible.

"What have you got Anna?" The king asked. Terra tried to take the letter from Anna, but fell out of her seat. She could hear the letter being passed to her father; it was too late for he had already seen it. Terra stayed under the table and she saw a fork clatter to the ground, Elsa appearing under the table on her gloved hands and knees too. Terra gazed into the thirteen year old's blue eyes. She knew that Elsa had done that on purpose.

"What's wrong?" Elsa whispered quietly. Terra sighed and whispered back.

"...I haven't been exactly truthful..." She made a motion with a finger across her throat, pretending to drop dead. Elsa didn't mean to, but she giggled. The blonde grabbed her fork and got back into her seat. Terra waited. Nothing was said and secretly she hoped the words were illegible.

"Terra." She went to get out from under the table, cracking the back of her skull.

"Ow!" The girl cried as she resurfaced, her finger tips on the edge of the table. Only her eyes peaked out over the side of the table and the girl laughed nervously. She looked over at her father and mother. Needless to say, they did not look happy.

* * *

After breakfast, the eldest girl was to join her parents in their study. Anna went to her room, now feeling slightly ashamed that she had gone through her sisters things just before she had run into her earlier. She had seen the letter and was curious and was going to ask Terra about it. But when she and her family were eating breakfast, it had slipped out about the contents of that letter. The ten year old looked up and saw Elsa going into her room, but before she could ask her what to do, Elsa had shut the door. A sound of the lock clicking into place. She would have to figure it out on her own what to do.

* * *

Terra sighed as she spun in her mothers study chair at her desk, staring at the ceiling. Shapes forming the faster she spun. She knew that her parents were still talking out in the hall as she heard their muffled voices. The girl was mad at Anna, but it would have come out into the open sooner or later. The girl stopped spinning as she heard her parents enter their study. Terra saw multiples of her parents and soon after the dizziness stopped, there was the right amount of them in the room. Nothing was said to her for what felt the longest time as her parents sat down on the couch that was also in their study. Terra kept her gaze on the ground until her mother's voice finally broke the silence.

"Terra, come and sit down." The girl relented and walked over to the couch, sitting in between her parents. Her father took the letter out from his breast pocket, letting it drop on the coffee table in front of the three of them.

"What is this Terra?" The king said, his tone firm, but not demanding. Her shoulders slumped. She placed her chin in her hands, elbows on her knees.

"...A letter..." She saw out of the eye her father frown. Terra knew she must continue. "...A letter to a boy..." Terra groaned.

"How do you know this boy? Is he one of the servants in the castle?" Her father asked and she looked at her mother, her mouth moving up and down. Her mother sighed.

"It'll be over faster if you just tell us Terra." Her cheeks were flaming up and her ears as well. She didn't care for him in a love sense, but she had come to care for him a great deal. She sat up, leaning against the back of the couch now, crossing her arms. Terra stared at the ceiling again.

"...He's a boy I met in the village..." She scrunched her eyes closed as she could feel the impact when the information reached her parents ears. The Queen watched as her husband got off the couch and left the room, the door closing behind him. The woman looked over at Terra and saw her daughters eyes were now full of tears. Tears of regret. Tears of sorrow. Tears of heaviness. Terra sat up her hands covering her face. She hadn't meant to sneak out, but she like her sister Anna, had been curious about what night held in the town. The girl eventually met James and began sneaking out more, but was feeling guilty of what she had been doing. Ignoring her parents orders. A lump formed in her throat, a small quick sob leaving her lips.

"Oh Terra..." The Queen said, now rubbing her daughters back. "What ever shall we do with you?" The Queen smiled slightly.

"...I'm sorry..." Terra said, her hands muffling her words. She felt her mother now stroking her hair.

"...I know that you are. But we have rules for a reason and they must be kept. You have to obey them just as your sisters do."

"I know." Terra replied, feeling a few tears fall onto her skirt. She felt awful. What she had done was the reason her father had walked out. No sooner did she think about her father, he returned. His face was its normal color again. He sat back down next to his daughter again.

"Agdar, are you all right?" His wife asked. The red haired man nodded.

"Yes Idun. I am fine." Terra brought her hands down, revealing that she had let a few tears loose. She sniffled.

"Papa, I'm sorry that I disobeyed you." She sat up straight, looking at him. "I accept the consequences of my actions." Her father sighed, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he tried to stay firm and serious.

"Spoken like a true ruler." he paused. "I'm afraid this will mean extra lessons for the next few days and you must remain in your room when you are not learning."

"But-"

"Terra." Her mother cut her off, her brow slightly furrowed.

"Yes Sir." Terra said regrettably. This meant that she wouldn't be able to visit Elsa. After speaking with her parents for about thirty minutes more, Terra was off to her schooling lessons. Her heart ached for a different number of reasons, but most especially because she wanted to make sure Elsa was okay. However, maybe after her parents fell a sleep that night, she would be able to visit her under the guise of night.

* * *

"..._Miss Terra_..." a voice said, although it sound as though it were under water. "..._Miss Terra_.." Terra tried to rouse herself, but she was enjoying her sleep at the moment. However, the voice had other plans. There was a loud **THUD** on her desk and she jumped awake. Terra opened and closed her mouth a few times and looked ahead of her; Cornelius, her tutor, was standing in front of her desk. She laughed nervously.

"Yessss?" She asked carefully. He didn't looked pleased at the moment.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't fall asleep or am I boring you too much." She shook her head no. "Then maybe you wouldn't mind showing me your Arithmetic work?" The girl looked down at her paper, quill still in hand. Most of it was legible, until she got to the lines where she had fallen asleep.

"I guess not Sir..." She told him hesitantly setting down her quill pen. Terra handed him her paper and he looked at it, at her, and then back at the paper. After another moment he handed it back to her.

"It looks well enough, you are succeeding by leaps and bounds..." he started. "However, try not to fall asleep again please." She shifted around in her seat. Terra had already been in this room most of the day and it had started to wear on her nerves. The girl had been here since just after breakfast, only one or two breaks for a lunch and a restroom break. It was a little bit before 4 o'clock now. Apparently, her father wasn't joking.

"Yes Sir. I promise. I really am sorry." Her tutor smiled slightly.

"I hope so..." He paused. "Why don't we end the day with your dance lessons shall we?" Terra's forehead thudded on her desk. She was the worst dancer she ever knew. Probably out of everyone in Arendelle. The girl groaned. "Come, grab your books and let us go to the ballroom."

Terra did as she was told, holding her stack of school books and notes in her arms. The ballroom. The family rarely went in that room anymore. Save for the girls' birthday parties. But it was the only place really for proper dancing lessons. And for Terra, her learning to dance felt like a fruitless effort. A princess with two left feet? It wouldn't exactly charm even the most likeliest of princes...If any princes ever showed up as the gates were closed almost indefinitely. She sighed as she and her tutor walked through the ballroom doors. _'Let the fun begin.'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

"Alright. Your partner should be here momentarily." She watched as Cornelius organized the small band who was to play the music. There were a few Violins, a Cello, a Flute, and a Clarinet. However, she was confused. Her teacher was usually the one she danced with to figure out the steps.

"But who is my partner then if not you Sir?" She said looking at him incredulously.

"I am lovely daughter of mine." The hairs on the back of Terra's neck stood up slightly. She looked over her shoulder, seeing her father standing behind her. Her stomach plummeted. '_Great. He's going to see how awful I am.'_ her thoughts trailed. The girl turned around to face her father and she felt him take one of her hands, holding it up. She placed her free one on his shoulder and his other hand was just above her lower back.

"...why me..." she mumbled to herself. The King looked at Cornelius, nodding. Cornelius waved his hand, having the band commence. The band began to play, '_Pachelbel Canon in D major'_. So it was to be a Waltz first. She took a deep breath and let her father lead. They began to dance around the ballroom, slowly moving. For a moment, her heart was lifted. Terra hadn't made any mistakes. But then a distinct grunt of pain came from her father as she stepped on his toes.

"Sorry..." She told him, her cheeks turning pink. The song picked up its pace a little and so did their Waltz. And sadly, a few more times, she stepped on her fathers toes. Terra's face turned even redder. However, the ending of their dance was not a complete failure as they came to a stop.

"You did very well." Her father said softly, her face was still crimson.

"I beg to differ Papa." The King chuckled and then placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. She looked up at him.

"I didn't fit these shoes anyway. So you helped me out." her face turned almost purple from embarrassment. Her tutor walked over to her, explaining to her what she could do to fix her stances during the Waltz. Terra listened as best as she could, making sure to ask questions. After the conversation about this dance, she and her father went through the Waltz again and she didn't step on his feet nearly as much...this time.

* * *

"Alright, you have one more dance to practice and then you will be done for the day Terra." Cornelius said to her. She crossed took a deep breath in and let it out. She had run through the Waltz several times, along with a few other traditional dances known in Arendelle. "I think it would be wise for you to practice your solo performance for when you have your coming age party."

"Do I need my other shoes for this?" She asked her teacher and he shook his head. The girl smiled slightly as she took off her black flats. Terra was glad to be able to do this dance barefoot. If there was one dance she did enjoy, it was the ballet piece. The song that was to played was _'Epilogue _by a group called_ Frozen'._ The girl admitted the name was unorthodox, but the song was beautiful. Her father smiled, standing off to the side. Terra walked to the middle of the floor, taking her starting position. Nodding, she gave her tutor the signal. The music began and so did her fluid movements.

* * *

**Wow. That was another long one. Let me know what you thought of it if you wish. If something comes to you, like I said before, just send it my way and it might get my juices going. Thanks for reading. : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the views and reviews once again! You have no idea how much they help.**

**As a reply to a reviewer, no need to worry. I won't rush. It's definitely something I want to take my time exploring. :-)**

* * *

Chapter 5

"...Oh my goodness..." Terra said flopping backwards onto her bed. She had just finished her lessons and her dinner with her family. Thankfully, it was a little more subdued since the letter incident. However, her eyes looked over at her desk, seeing the mountain of leftover schoolwork she had to do. The girl sighed, putting her hands behind her head, staring at the ribbons that she had attached to her royal purple canopy with stars at the end. She smiled slightly, her eyes beginning to close, being lulled to sleep by the comfort of her bed. **Knock. Knock. Knock.** Terra jumped awake, having dozed off. The girl sat up, slightly dazed. Terra couldn't remember where she was for the moment and then realized she was in her room.

"Who is it?" She asked, her voice cracking as it tried to wake back up. The door cracked open and she saw a familiar strawberry blonde white streaked braid and a blue eye. It was Anna. Terra wasn't so frustrated with anymore, but it had been hard not to utter harsh words to her at dinner. But she knew the girl had meant well.

"It's me." The ten year old said softly. Terra leaned back on her hands and smirked.

"Me who? Who is this me? I don't think I've ever met you me. My name is Terra. Nice to meet you." Terra chuckled as she teased. She could hear the girl trying not to laugh.

"No it's Anna!" She replied amidst her snickering. Terra crossed her legs, hands holding onto her ankles. A smile formed.

"Ohhhhhh...I know an Anna. She's overly fond of chocolate, kittens, and her brothers? Wait...That can't be right..." It's then that Anna couldn't stand herself and she burst into her older sisters room, jumping onto her bed, and climbing into her sisters lap. The younger girl clung to her and Terra noticed now that she seemed a little shameful. Terra put a finger under her sisters chin and forced her to look at her. "What's that look for? Hmm?" Anna stared up at Terra; a small pink blush on her cheeks.

"I thought you would be mad at me." Terra rolled her eyes and shook her head no.

"Not anymore. I mean I was, but it wasn't your fault sweetheart." The older girl told her. "I wasn't listening to Mama and Papa's rules." Terra lay back on her bed, Anna still in her lap. This only made Anna lay on top of Terra's stomach. So now the Princesses were sprawled out on the bed. Terra was suppressing laughter at the pressure of Anna on her stomach. Anna looked at her sisters face. She seemed at peace.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh huh." Terra said giving Anna a toothy grin.

"Good! I still wanna give you this though." Anna got up onto her knees, pulling something out of her dress apron pocket. Terra turned on her side, taking the item wrapped in foil from her sister. "It's chocolate!" Anna then looked defeated.

"What in Arendelle is the matter now?" Terra said looking at her sister softly.

"I wanted you to guess..." It was then the older girl got an idea.

"But I don't know what type it is do I?" She watched as Anna's face brightened again. Terra sat up on her knees now, unwrapping the chocolate and it was extremely dark. She held it up to her nose and she could have died right there. It was blends of cinnamon and nutmeg and vanilla. And was that a hint of chilli pepper? "Runed chocolate?"

"Yes! Mama helped me to make it. I wanted to give you something to show you I was sorry." Terra took a bite and could have melted. She pulled Anna into a hug and kissed her on the top of her head and then finished her bite of chocolate bar. The girl wrapped up the rest.

"Well that was very kind of you Anna. I'll eat this while I study."

"You still have work to do?" Anna asked a little disappointed. Terra nodded and frowned slightly.

"Unfortunately I do." It is then she notices Anna's puppy dog eyes. Terra gets off her bed, shaking her head. "No, you have caused me enough trouble today." the girl says teasing. Anna follows her, hands clasped together like she would do when she was young.

"Please. Please. Please. Pleassseeeee..." Terra sighed and looked at Anna, rolling her eyes.

"Alright!" She said throwing her hands up. "I give up. You got me. Help me move my dresser." Anna ran over to help Terra and they began to move the dresser away from the vent.

"I'll be right back!" Anna told Terra as she began to run out of her room.

"Where are you going?!" She called.

"I made Elsa chocolate too!" And by this point Anna was already in the hallway, slipping the chocolate under Elsa's door. It only made Terra smile. She was rubbing off on Anna. The ten year old was now finding creative ways to connect with Elsa, even with the wooden barrier that separated them. After a few more minutes had passed, Anna returned. Her little blue eyes widened at the sight that she saw.

* * *

Terra put the minutes that her younger sister was gone to good use. She laid a blanket on the floor by the vent. As well as a few pillows and a lantern near the vent. The light bounced all around inside the vent, lighting up a face at the end of the tunnel. Elsa was already situated on the other side, waiting for Terra and Anna to join her. Anna got down on the ground, laying on her stomach, facing the vent.

"Hi Elsa." She said happily. Elsa smiled softly and held up the chocolate bar, showing the Anna that she had received the chocolate. Anna giggled gratefully.

"Thank you Anna." She told her. Elsa loved mint type chocolates and that no doubt was what the strawberry blonde had made her. As for Anna, it was milk chocolate. Terra smiled at the interaction between her two younger sisters as she turned off her main lights and closed her door. Now only the lantern provided light, perfect atmosphere for telling a story. Terra joined Anna on the floor, laying on her side, also looking at Elsa.

"Are you two ready?" the girl asked and she saw Elsa and Anna nod. It had almost become a ritual. Every other night, she would tell the two girls a story before they were supposed to go to bed. It wasn't the same as she had thought earlier that day, but it was something. It was a step in the right direction.

"Can I pick today?" Anna asked and Terra put hand on her sisters head and shook her own.

"It's Elsa's turn remember?"

"Oh yeahhhh." Anna looks at Elsa, putting her chin in her hands, swinging her feet in the air as she laid on her stomach. Terra looks over at Elsa smiling.

"What do you want to hear tonight?" She could tell the blonde had been thinking on it for days on end.

"A story about a Queen. I think that would be lovely." Terra chuckled at the way her sister spoke.

"I'm afraid I don't know any Queen stories, but I can make one up if you like Elsa." The girl nodded.

"I'd like that very much." Elsa said sweetly.

"The stories you make up are better anyway." Anna said in agreement. Terra smiled at her two younger sisters.

"Alright...Once upon a time there was a Queen. She was named the Snow Queen and she was very beautiful. Her love for her country was unfathomable and she ruled the land with kindness and compassion. She was also very magical like. Her love for the cold was also well known. So much so that she would live in an ice palace in the mountains." It was then she saw the lighted up looks on her sisters faces, enraptured by this new tale. At this point, Elsa interjected.

"What did it look like?" Her blue eyes were bright and seemed to be dancing. It had been a long time since Terra had seen Elsa excited like this.

"I'm getting to that." Terra said laughing. Anna tapped at her sisters arm.

"Keep going!" The older girl smiled.

"I am. I am...The castle was sheer, almost see through. As the sun reflected upon the ice palace, it looked as though it were made of many colors. Purples, bright blues, and pinks. The Queen loved it there so much that she often invited others to come marvel at this beautiful building. But there were times she wished to be alone. It was not a sad kind of alone, but one of peace and wonder as blizzards would pass by and she would stand on the balcony as the snow passed through. It would land on her, not melting on her as she was the Snow Queen after all. Every day was like the snowflakes, different and full of life for the Snow Queen, but most of all: It was magical."

* * *

It was when Terra finished her story that she realized Anna had snuggled up to her falling asleep. Anna, even though she was now ten, always found ways or excuses to do this. It was the same for Elsa too when Terra visited. She was glad that both her sisters still found comfort in such a thing. Elsa still was awake, looking at her sister in wonderment.

"Was that about me?" Elsa looked also as though she might cry. Terra nodded, glad that she had picked up on it.

"We can talk about it more after I put Anna to bed if you like." Elsa nodded adamantly. Terra carefully moved around and before picking up Anna, spoke to Elsa again. "I'd be glad to." Elsa smiled. The older girl turned off the lantern and then picked up Anna, who had now curled up into a ball.

She carried Anna down the hallway and it was silent, the moon now having made it's appearance in the sky. The light from the whitish orb cascaded onto the floor from behind the closed curtains. After few more moments, she reached Anna's room where she saw that Gerda, their favorite maid, had been waiting. The older woman gave a small laugh and smile as she took the young girl from Terra's hands. Before Terra left Anna's room, she made sure to tell the girl that she loved her, though she was asleep. And she placed a kiss upon her forehead, stroking her hair for just a moment.

"You are a good sister Miss." Gerda says with a smile. Terra thanked her and began to leave the room, but Gerda spoke again. The girl stopped herself by holding the door frame turning to look back at Gerda. "I'll bring you the tea and cookies as usual Miss Terra." Gerda winked at the girl. The brown haired girl nodded her head and left Anna's room.

Terra walked back down the hallway, eventually reaching Elsa's white and blue printed door. She knocked upon it and she now gazed upon a familiar face. It was in that moment she felt Elsa's arms wrap around her waist and Terra leaned down and returned the hug, stroking her sisters hair. It was then she also heard Elsa whisper.

"Thank you. Thank you for my story."

"You're welcome." Terra whispered back, glad that Elsa was happy. And hopefully as they had tea and cookies, the happiness in her would continue still this night.

* * *

**I loved writing this chapter so much and I'm not sure why. I hope that all of you lovely readers enjoyed it. My favorite part of it to write was the story that Terra told. : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope that all of you wonderful readers, followers, and reviewers enjoy this chapter. I won't ramble for too long, but I was asked a question by a reviewer and it got me thinking. The question was this:**

**'**_**What kinda things do you imagine Elsa doing in this AU now that she isn't in line for the throne? '**_

**I'm not sure yet exactly, but it's these kinds of questions that will get writing juices going...But anyway, happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Why did you tell the story that way?" Elsa asks as she and Terra sit on her window seat. This place was Elsa's favorite place to be in her room. This way she could view the world outside, but not have any worries about what dangers might come about. The older girl sighed, looking at Elsa.

"...Well...I'm going to be Queen one day and I guess I just wanted you to feel like you could too..." Terra paused for a moment thinking and looked back at Elsa, her sister looking at her intrigued. "You are a special girl Elsa and I may not have any children of my own. I want to name you as my heir when I am made Queen. I want everyone to see what I see. The wonderfulness of your heart." Elsa began to blush madly. This only made the eighteen year old smile more at her thirteen year old sibling.

"I'm n-not sure what to say." Terra put a hand on Elsa's right shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze.

"You don't need to say anything." The moonlight streamed in through the window, cascading upon both the girls and making Elsa's blue room seem to glow. Terra took her hand away. They had long since finished the tea and cookies that Gerda had brought them many hours ago. It was now around one in the morning, but Terra could tell that Elsa was not done spending time with her. Even though the older girl hadn't finished her work, she didn't care. She would go without sleep if it meant making sure her sisters had everything they need. Their parents spent time with all of them, making sure also to eat meals with their daughters. However, there were sometimes that it wasn't possible and it was up to Terra to make sure that the girls were well fed, cleaned up, and did their own schoolwork.

"Elsa..." Terra started out. The blue eyed girl looked up at her sister, the blush still on her cheeks. "...Why do you hug me?" Terra had this question on her mind for several years. She knew that the girl didn't hug their parents too much anymore, for a fear of harming them. But the young girl hugged Terra openly and often held her hand.

"...I can...I um...I don't..." Elsa seemed to struggle and become stressed, her gaze flitting downward. Terra saw ice beginning to form. She took her sisters face in her hands and guided her gaze back to her; although her eyes were closed.

"Look at me." Elsa did so. "Breathe. Don't think about anything else. I'm not pressuring you to answer, but take your time. Feel it in your heart and let it go. Let your mind be clear. Watch me." Terra's hands left Elsa's face and she took a deep breath in through the nose and let it out slowly out of her mouth. She watched as Elsa did this, the ice slowly disappearing. The vapors from her powers leaving her mouth only as a cold breath. The girl smiled now at her sister.

"...I can tell that you aren't afraid of me. Of what I can do. Mama and Papa aren't, but it's different..." It was then Terra understood. Their mother and father were their mother and father. But to Elsa, Terra was different. She was her sister. And there were many different types of love.

"I think I understand. It's okay to let them love you though. You can hug them. You haven't harmed me and you won't hurt them. But when you are ready, I know you can do it." Elsa smiled sheepishly, the blush coming back to her pale cheeks. It was silent now as they stared at the stars for a few moments before Elsa spoke.

"What's he like?" Terra looked over at Elsa her eyes wide, unsure of exactly who she was asking about. However she did have some sort of idea.

"Who?" She replied trying to stall the conversation. It seemed as though curiosity had skipped the girl's parents and all three of them got a considerable dose of it.

"The boy Papa and Mama were talking about. I heard them as they went to their study this morning." Terra's face turned bright red and she felt as though she was on fire. Elsa snickered at her sisters face. "You like him, don't you?" The girl sighed.

"Ah well, I suppose I'll have to tell you." It was then Elsa snuggled up to her sister, leaning up against her. Terra brought her feet up onto the window seat, leaning against the wall, wrapping her arms around Elsa. "He's very kind and handsome. He has beautiful green eyes and brown hair like mine."

"What does he do? Is he an Ice Harvester?"

"No. He's actually the son of the Blacksmith in the village." Terra said, her cheeks still warm. "..._He's wonderful_..." She said dreamily looking out the window. It made Elsa smile. She was glad that her older sister was so happy.

"Are you going to see him again?" Elsa said looking back at her sister, Terra upside down in her vision. Terra sits up straighter now and Elsa turns to face Terra, now sitting on her knees. The older girls smiles softly leaning forward.

"That is a question for another day my dear." She says playfully tweaking her sisters nose. Elsa scrunched up her face. Terra stood up laughing and snatched her sister off the window seat. The young girl laughed as her sister spun her around, finally setting her down on her bed. The springs squeaked slightly.

"Tuck me in?" Elsa looked at her softly. Terra grabbed the corners of the soft blue comforter and pulled it up to the girls shoulders.

"I always do." It's then the older girl wriggles her fingers towards Elsa and the young girl begins to giggle.

"...D-don't. Don't-" It was too late. Terra ran her fingers up and down Elsa's sides, tickling her. It made the girl squirm and giggle. After a few minutes Terra fixed the girls blanket and then carefully took Elsa's hair out of her braid. She set the hair ties on Elsa's dresser and then came back to her, kneeling at her bedside.

"You know I love you right?" Elsa nods. "I will always love you and Anna, no matter what happens." Elsa brings out a gloved pinky.

"Promise?" Terra joins her pinky with Elsa's.

"Promise." She then stands up and kisses Elsa on the cheek and she feels her arms wrap around her neck. Terra holds Elsa feeling her tremble slightly. It's then she knows that she must stay until the girl falls asleep. Terra sits on the edge of the girls bed, holding her left hand. Elsa closes her eyes and Terra sings quietly to her. And a little while later, the blonde has fallen asleep. The older girl carefully pulls her hand from Elsa's. She draws the girls curtains shut and leaves her sisters room, returning to her own room to do her schoolwork. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

_"...Miss..."_ Terra groaned. _"...Miss..." _It's after the second miss that Terra jumps awake, shouting out numbers.

"The answer is 3.145 divided by 45!" It's also then she realizes that she's still at her desk and there's a piece of paper stuck on her face. A small bit of laughter comes from her left. It's Gerda who has awoken her. Gerda reaches over and takes the paper off the girls face and then takes her quill from her hand.

"You look like you have had a rough night." Terra stretches and then takes off her reading glasses, setting them on her desk. She stands up and arches her back, a few pops being heard.

"You have no idea Gerda." Terra yawns briefly and then looks at the woman. "What's going on?"

"Well, you have slept most of the day I'm afraid. Your father came to wake you, but you would not stir. When he saw that you had been studying, he let you be. He was the one who covered you up." Terra looks at the chair and sees a light green blanket over the back of it now. She looks back at Gerda.

"What time is it now?"

"It's about three o'clock. Elsa and Anna have finished their lessons and I made sure that family was taken care of. I was sent to wake you. You have a guest." Terra looked at her incredulously and pointed at herself.

"I have...a guest?" Gerda nodded.

"A young man is waiting in-" The sentence hadn't even left Gerda's mouth completely when Terra began scrambling to get herself cleaned up. The woman laughed.

"Slow down Miss Terra. He's not going anywhere. At least let me help you." Terra stopped as she held an arm full of dresses. She wasn't completely awake yet and was just grabbing things loosely. She allowed Gerda to put things back and the woman began to help her get things in order.

After Terra has had a quick bath, she returns to her room. Gerda helps the girl do her hair in a french twist, a ribbon laced through it. When her hair is finished, the woman helps Terra pull on a green dress with a black bodice, bright Rosmaling print on the front. Once the back is laced up, the girl quickly pulls on her usual black flats and slips in some pearl earrings for good measure. She turns to face Gerda.

"Well?"

"You look wonderful Miss." Terra fidgeted for a moment it. "What is it Miss Terra?"

"Do you know why he is here?" Gerda's happiness seemed to fade for a moment.

"Your Mother and Father thought it might be best if you told him in person what you were trying to tell him in the letter." Terra had had high hopes for something much better, but even while she was studying during the night, she had wondered what she would do if she saw him again. But even now, the ideas she had didn't seem like the right ones. It was going to be a hard day for she knew what she would have to do. She would have to say goodbye.

* * *

Terra quickly made her way down the spiral stairs, her skirt swishing around just above her ankles. When she neared the last few steps she saw the tall, slightly tanned boy. He was wearing a simple cotton shirt, black breeches, and leather shoes. He also had on a pair of light brown suspenders. She ran to him and James face sported a toothy grin. When she got closer, she felt him pick her up by the waist into the air, spinning her around. It was as if time had stopped when he did this and even more so when he brought her back down to the ground.

"I missed you." His raspy voice said, matching the stubble upon his face. Her arms wrapped around his waist and he put his around her shoulders.

"Me too. I was trying to write you a letter..."

"Oh?" He said looking at her and she felt herself blushing as she nodded.

"...It's a long story..." He whispered in her ear and she looked over her shoulder. The girl saw that her family was watching and her face reddened more. Her sisters looked curious, while her father seemed to have that, _'if you harm my daughter '_ look on his face as her mother tried to usher them all to the dining room. James smiled at her.

"I was surprised when your father called me here. I thought the gates weren't allowed to be open." She shrugs as their hug finally ends. Terra grabs his hand and begins to pull him along. He begins laughing.

"Where are you taking me?" She smiles back at him.

"Somewhere we can talk in private. Without the eyes of my younger sisters or my parents." She laughs and they began to run giddily through the halls of the castle, making their way to the garden.

* * *

The two teens walked around the royal gardens for what felt like an eternity, but it had only been about an hour. They shared what was going on in their lives and Terra told James about what had happened with the letter and he only laughed, knowing how siblings could be. He was only one child out of six. The second oldest, nineteen. A year older than Terra herself. She found that their hands remained laced together as they walked, ever since they began to make their way to the gardens. James eventually scoops up the girl and she leans her head into the curve where his neck meets his shoulder. He had one arm behind her legs and the other just below her shoulders.

"I should have had you carry me more often through the village." She teases. James smiles.

"And have me do all the work? I don't think so. I'm still waiting for you to carry me like you promised." Terra began to laugh, her cheeks turning red. She puts her forehead against his.

"I don't think so." He places a kiss on her forehead as he sits down upon a stone bench. She stays on his lap, her feet on the stone bench. Terra still has an arm wrapped around his neck, one of his at the small of her back. She places her free hand on his shoulder and just closes her eyes, taking in the smells of his workshop that he brought with him. They mixed with the smells of the flowers and summer breeze. He put his chin on the top of her head and they sat there for what seemed like years. It was only when Kai, the lead male servant of the castle, interrupted their tender moment.

"Your Majesty?" Terra and James quickly separate, both of their faces were red. She straightens out her dress.

"U-uh yes?" She stutters.

"It is almost 4:45. Dinner will start in fifteen minutes." Her voice cracks again slightly as her pulse still tries to slow down.

"Al-alright. I shall be there soon." Kai nods and then makes his way through the gardens and back inside the castle. James stands and helps Terra to her feet.

"I suppose I must go then." He looked saddened that their time together seemed to fly by. She takes his hand tightly and they begin to make their way back inside.

"You don't have to you know...You could stay for dinner..." She said, her cheeks turning pink for the hundredth time. He looks over at her, his green eyes considering it.

"I'm not so sure that would be the best idea. After all, I'm part of the reason why you got in trouble." James replied chuckling. His laugh was so wonderful. Terra didn't want to let him go. They were now slowly walking through the castle towards the front doors.

"Right. That is true." She replied. Her heart began to ache as they came nearer and nearer to the doors. James' brow became knit with worry when he saw her struggling. He began to rub the back of her hand he was holding with his thumb.

"What's the matter Terra? What's wrong?" She looked over and saw that they were now in the foyer by the grand doors that led outside. The girl avoided his gaze until he put hand upon her face.

"...I have...I have to..." he knew what she was going to say and it made her want to crawl under a rock.

"I know. I knew when King Agdar sent someone to retrieve me." She closed her eyes. "Hey, look at me." Those words were all too familiar as Terra had said them to Elsa last night. Her arms wrapped around him tightly and he returned the gesture. The girl felt his warm breath in her hair.

"...I'm so sorry..." It was all she could do to keep from crying and she felt like she should say more, but nothing would come out.

"No. Don't be sorry." She looked at him, a bit of confusion her face. He smiled at her, his eyes kind. "I got to have some of the best days in my life because of you. My heart began to realize that, you were more to me than anything else. That I had received a great gift. That I got the chance to fall in love with a Princess of Arendelle." It was then that she knew that she did not just care for him. But it was the opposite. She had indeed fallen in love with him.

"...I don't want you to go..." her eyes watered. It was then she felt his lips upon hers briefly. Their first kiss. No music would have compared to this moment. No season. No part of her life could have prepared her for something so wonderful. He pulled away, but still held her. He waited and she wanted to say it. "...me too. I fell in love with the Blacksmiths son..." her voice was quiet, but he smiled at her. It was then that James lifted her again, spinning her around briefly, and then setting her down.

"...I won't forget you." He tells her and Terra puts a hand on his face.

"I could never forget you either. You've been so good to me." She stood on her tiptoes and gave him another kiss and then walked him to the doors. The guards opened the doors and Terra held on tightly to his hand. He bowed and kissed the top of her hand. And it seemed as though when they let go of each others hand, it was in slow motion. Before the doors closed she heard him speak.

"Goodbye, my Princess." James smiled at her, his green eyes seeming bright.

"Goodbye, my Prince." She told him and they waved briefly and then as he was walking away, the doors shut. The girl sighed, her forehead thudding against the now closed doors. Her hands pressed against the mahogany colored doors. Terra swallowed hard, doing her best to compose herself. A few minutes passed and she could hear the clock within the castle chiming. It was time for dinner. Terra stood up straight and she made sure her hair was in place and her dress was straightened out. Then she made her way to the dining room, to join her family. She only hoped that she could hold it together; if at all possible.

* * *

**Whew. I didn't realize that this chapter was going to be so long, but I wanted to show another side of Terra. One where she is more of the teenager she is supposed to be, instead of a princess and a mother-sister type to her siblings. But I loved writing this chapter too because it expands on feelings and emotion. How did you like James? I know that the love seemed brief, but don't worry, I have more plans. ;D (please excuse grammar mistakes!)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, well, well...I think it may have been noticed that I haven't written a chapter for a few days. I just needed a little "vacation" from the story. Sometimes there can be too much of a good thing...But I hope that you all like this chapter. I wasn't sure where to go at first, but I expanded a little bit more on a few things from chapter 6...I'll stop talking now! Happy reading! :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

"...So I think it might be beneficial if we increase trade with Weselton and the Isles..."

"Are you so certain? There could be other opportunities as well. Starting up more trades with the kingdom of Darrow would be wise too." The Queen told her husband. Her youngest daughters listened to their parents talk, but out of the corners of their eyes, they watched as their older sister pushed her food around with her fork.

Terra sat quietly, her chin her hand; appetite having been lost long before she joined her family. The small family usually were in the dining room from an hour or two at the most. This way they would have some time together before each of them, one by one, would retire to bed after saying their good-nights. But she, the oldest girl, was in no mood to speak to in anyone. She was unsure of how to go about what she was feeling right now. Terra jumped slightly when her father spoke to her, her fork clanked against her plate.

"What do you think Terra? What are your opinions on the matter?" She looked over at him, not exactly sure what he was talking about. Her parents usually included her in diplomatic conversations as of late. It was done to ensure that she knew and was learning the inner-workings of the kingdom for her rule one day. Terra often talked openly with them about it, expressing her views, which they would take into account.

"...I'm sorry...Opinion of what?" She said swallowing hard. Anna studied her sister and she noticed that she was a little "squirrely" this evening, but she thought maybe she just wanted to talk. Elsa on the other hand, had a bit more information. And the blonde noticed that there was a great difference in her sister from the happiness that she was last night and to her attitude she had right now. It was so unlike Terra, but she knew that one of two things would happen. Terra would either talk about it and be upset or she would leave the room to swallow her feelings. Which wouldn't really be the best course of action at all. Elsa hoped that her sister would take the advice she constantly gave her. To breathe and just take her time.

"Of the trade dear." The Queen said, she was noticing too that her eldest was not all there. But she knew that there were times that Terra did her best to keep things going on within herself separate. Separate from her family duties. Separate from her Princess duties. And separate from the duties to herself

"Oh..." Terra slightly recalled what she had heard. She thought for a moment. "I fear that increasing the trade with Weasel- Er...I mean Weselton wouldn't be the wisest. And we already receive so much from the Isles, but now the trading with the Darrow...That could open up more channels and passage ways for ships and the like, for exploration of new land..." She went silent again, taking a tiny bite of vegetables and meat for the first time in the hour that they had been there. Her food was cold, but she just wasn't hungry. This was when Anna decided to speak, seeing the politics were dying down in conversation.

"Why didn't that boy join us Mama?" She asked. Terra could feel her shoulders tense up. Inside herself she spoke. _'Don't Anna. Just leave it alone...Don't be mad at her, she's just curious.' _The Queen shrugged her shoulders, knowing best for the moment to just let the moment pass. Matters of the heart were a curious and frustrating thing sometimes. Elsa looked across the table out of the tops of her eyes. Her stomach dropped. This was not going to be good.

"Was that him Terra? The one from the letter?" Anna said looking to her right at the brown haired girl. Terra did her best to remain calm and cool as a Princess should. She breathed in and breathed out.

"...I'm not going to talk about it right now. Just eat your dessert Anna..." Terra took a few more bites of her cold potatoes. Elsa locked eyes with Anna and shook her head, warning her younger sister. Anna still went on. She wanted to know about this mysterious person who had been allowed into their lives in the castle.

"He seemed really nice. Where does he live? What does he do? Does he eat his vegetables? I don't like mine...How did you meet? Why didn't you introduce us? Did he not want to mee-" Terra stood up quickly, her chair squeaking. Her hands rested on the table at the sides of her plate and silverware. She only stared at her plate, tears forming her eyes. The girl couldn't bring herself to look anyone in the eye. Her voice was quiet, but so was the dining hall.

"...I don't...I don't want to talk about it right now Anna..." Anna wasn't sure what to do with herself. She usually talked about things with Terra when she wasn't feeling okay, why didn't Terra want to talk? The girl had thought her sister might feel a little better if she did. Anna felt her fathers hand upon hers, giving it a small squeeze.

"Eat your food Anna. You too Elsa." The girls nodded and they began to eat again. "Terra why don't you sit back-" Her voice came out small.

"Can I please be excused?"

"Are you alright Terra?" The Queen asked, even though she knew the answer. Terra shook her head, her arms beginning to hug herself. It was also something that Elsa did occasionally until she could get back to her room.

"...I'm afraid I'm not feeling well this evening..." Her heart hurt and her stomach was knotted up. It might be that she was coming down with something, but this was only a lie Terra tried to tell herself.

"Well, how about you go draw yourself a bath and then go to bed early tonight? Papa, the girls and I will be upstairs after a while." Terra nodded and began her trek upstairs. Her heart felt as though it were being squeezed. She so badly wanted to crawl under her blankets and just disappear for a while. Anything so she wouldn't have to think about James.

* * *

The dinner was feeling even quieter after Terra had left. The conversations would start up, but quickly lull out. It was an awkwardness that the royal family was experiencing for the first time. They had not seen Terra like this before, but then again, a boy was involved this time. The King wiped his mouth and set his napkin down, getting ready to go speak with his eldest daughter. He felt his wife's hand on his arm.

"I don't think that would be best right now dear. I think," The Queen looked at her younger daughters and back her husband. "it would be best to give Terra space right now. She is not well and just needs a moment...This means you too Anna and Elsa." Elsa understood, but Anna still didn't get it. Weren't her sister and that boy just good friends?

"Why?" Anna asks. "She always tells us goodnight and gives us hugs and kisses and tells us a story before bed." The Queen smiled slightly. She knew that one day her two youngest would understand even more, but it didn't mean that they weren't inquisitive. It was then Elsa spoke up. She still was not completely sure how this form of love worked, but the words just came to her.

"Anna, remember when Darren the servant boy pushed you down or when I fell over some of your toys when we were little? Do you remember how much it hurt?" Anna nodded. "It's kind of like that." The king smiled as Elsa tried to explain, he decided to help the thirteen year old.

"Terra fell down today Anna and your sister is hurting." The little girl nodded, understanding a little better.

"Well why doesn't she go to the nurse or Gerda?" The King and Queen did their best not to laugh, but Elsa replied. It conveyed the love she had for her older sister, but the kindness and love she had for the younger as she spoke.

"We can tell Terra everything, but there are somethings that Terra can't or won't tell us. She helps us out, but she also lets us figure somethings out on our own. This time, she is the one who has fallen down and we can't help her. We have to let her figure it out on her own." Elsa smiled a little, hoping that it helped Anna to understand. She saw a light come into Anna's eyes.

"I think I get it now...But isn't there anything we can do?" Elsa sighed. She knew that somehow, Anna's plan would need her help. It would have to wait until her parents had gone to bed, but for now, it was best to let Anna's questions continue until she was sated in her curiousness.

* * *

All Terra could do was just lay on her bed in silence, looking up at the stars inside her canopy. She had let down the curtains of her canopy, letting them encase her bed. It made it as though it were a tent. The girl even placed a lantern on the bookshelf headboard of her bed as well, making the small "campsite" seem to glow. She gave a sigh as one of her arms now laid across her eyes. Why was this so hard? Why did she have to feel this way? Would it ever stop? Her thoughts were interrupted. **Knock. Knock. Knock. **Terra wasn't really in the mood to see anyone and she felt bad for it.

"C-come in..." the girl said reluctantly, her voice cracking. She heard the faint squeak of her door open and close. Their were several faint footsteps and a head poked in through a separated part of her canopy curtains. It was her mother, a tenderhearted smile upon her face.

"Well my dear, this is quite an interesting thing you've got going here. I wish you would have told me you were going camping, I would have brought my sleeping bag." This elicited a small laugh from Terra and the Queen was thankful. "Do you mind if I join you?" Terra shook her head and watched as her mother got onto her bed, shutting the canopy curtains behind her. The lantern provided enough light for the mother and daughter to see one another properly. Terra sighed and looked at the stars hanging down from her canopy.

"...How are Anna and Elsa?"

"Oh they're quite alright. Your father and I just tucked them in and told them goodnight." Terra swallowed hard. It was the first night in years that she hadn't done it. But she felt so awful. The Queen saw her daughters turmoil.

"Don't worry. You are allowed to have an off day my dear."

"...I know...It just feels so wrong..." Terra scrunched her eyes shut as she felt a lump form in her throat. "...I'm just..."

"Come here." her mother says, her arms are open. Terra sits up quickly and falls into her mothers arms. She rests her head on her mothers shoulder, doing her best to breathe. It is then that she notices her mother has also pulled her into her lap. Several years had passed since her mother had last done this. Terra was much too big now as she was just a head shorter than her father.

"..." The girl could find no words to bring forth what she was feeling. She wished that the gates could be open. She felt even worse because a part of her wanted to blame her sisters. Anna for revealing the letter. Elsa for...the gates. But she knew that this was not their fault. Her mother spoke, helping to ease her mind a little.

"I know that you want to find other reasons for the situation...but you cannot do that my daughter." The Queen told her. Terra could feel her mother's breath in her hair. Her eyes were stinging again as they filled with salt water. "It will consume you. It will cause you to be bitter...He loved you enough to let you go. The same goes for you."

"H-how did you..."

"I could see how you looked at each other. The same looks your father and I have for one another...Tell me Terra..." Her mother told her and she knew what her mother wanted. The real reason for letting James go. For when her parents had spoke to her the day before, they were willing to give her a choice. A choice to relinquish her crown in order to live in the village and have a new life, but it meant that she would not be able come to the castle unless called upon.

"...I just couldn't bear to leave..." her heart felt so sad. "...I couldn't leave the girls...I couldn't leave you and Papa...I love you all so much...But..." It was then that did it. Sobs began to leave Terra's lips, tears running down her cheeks. They dropped onto her nightgown and her mothers sleeve. She felt her mother tighten her hold on her.

"I know sweetheart. I know." Her mother cooed, placing a few kisses on the top of her daughters head. It was a sad thing for Anna to hear, as she was listening at Terra's door. And she was not the only one who heard the cries coming from Terra's room. Elsa could hear them through the vent and she curled up into a ball in her blankets, trying not to let ice form. It had been almost five years since Terra had last wept. The night that Anna had been struck.

"...It was so hard...I loved him..." Terra said through sobs. She had never felt anything like this before and she just wanted this feeling to go away.

"I know...And it may not seem like it, but everyday it will get easier..One step at a time." Her mother told her. And Terra felt a small bit of comfort from what her mother told her. She just hoped that she was right.

* * *

Several days passed and Terra continued her extended lessons as part of her punishment for sneaking out of the castle. Slowly she would say a word here and there, but she mostly stayed in her room unless it was meal time. Or she would make sure to say goodnight to Elsa and Anna, having felt so awful that one night not doing it. It had become like a tradition to her and she couldn't bear the thought of not doing it. On one afternoon, there was a knock yet again her door. She didn't look up from her desk or her school papers as she spoke.

"...Come in..." The door opened and Terra continued her work, adjusting her reading glasses. The older girl felt a small tug on one of her dress sleeves. She stopped writing and looked over to see Elsa and Anna in her room. The girl set down her quill and closed her Literature textbook.

"Well, don't you two look lovely." Terra said, a soft smile upon her face. Her heart still ached, but slowly her mothers words were slowly proving themselves to be true. Her sisters were wearing new dresses and as usual, Elsa's was blue and Anna's was a bit of a light shade of brown, a few pinks here and there.

"Thank you." Elsa said quietly.

"Thank you." Anna said following Elsa's words. Terra turns her chair to face them more properly, tucking one foot behind the other. Her hands are now folded in her lap. She was becoming more and more regal almost everyday her sisters thought as they looked at her.

"What brings you two in here?" She asked, her eyes kind. The girl watches as Elsa brings something out from behind her back. It was wrapped in a brown type paper and she could see little drawings all over the paper. Drawings of snowmen, mystical creatures, castles, and princes. Things from the adventures that the three girls had. A deep crimson tie was around the book.

"It's for you. To help you feel better Terra."Anna told her. It was all Terra could to choke back her tears. She cleared her throat as she took the gift from Elsa and set it on her desk.

"Are you going to open it?" Elsa asked softly. Terra nodded.

"But I want to say something to you girls. I want to tell you that I am sorry," she reaches forward and takes a hand of Anna's and a hand of Elsa's in her own. "I am sorry for what you heard." She watches as her sister's eyes go downward. "I know that you two were listening that day and I must tell you, I do not blame you. I do not blame you for what happened that day or any day of my life. You are the most wonderful sisters anyone could ask for. I could never be mad at you." The girls look back up at her, their cheeks a little pink. Terra smiles.

"You don't know how hard it was, but you two helped me in more ways than you know. I know I didn't talk about what happened with you, but you were right to let me get up on my own. I am still hurting, but you two give me the courage I need to keep going." She feels her sisters come at her, wrapping their arms around her. Terra hugs them tightly, feeling a few tears fall.

"You can't ever let go okay?" She hears Anna whisper.

"Please don't." Elsa says and Terra lets out a small, melodious chuckle. It was such a lovely sound to hear thought Elsa and Anna. It had been too many days since they heard Terra laugh. It had even begun to feel like years, but they knew she was slowly beginning to heal. Terra lets them go and they step back a little.

"I won't. I promise." She says with a smile. Terra watches as Anna grabs the gift off the girls desk and forces it into her hands.

"Open it! Please! Please! Please!" She watches as the the girls across from her seem a bit lighter now. Elsa smiled and giggled a little at Anna.

"Alright. Alright. No need to shout, Anna." Terra began to pull off the wrapping paper after cutting the tie with her letter opener. Her eyes widened slightly, tears once again pricking her eyes. Her right hand ran over the leather cover. It was a blue covered book and the pages were golden, with their edges dyed pink. There were countless empty lines on each page. "Wh-what is this?" She asked her sisters, her voice cracking.

"A new notebook, for our adventures. You were running out and like Anna said, we wanted to make you feel better." Elsa said, a sweet smile appearing on her face. Anna nodded in agreement.

"The pink is me, the blue is Elsa, and the lines are green for you Terra." Anna tells her. "It's so we'll always be together." She smiles at her older sister. Terra quickly puts the book down and gets up from her chair and kneels down to hug her sisters and then looks them in the eye.

"You have no idea how much this means to me. I absolutely love it." A few tears fall down her cheeks and she feels her sisters wipe them away and they embrace one another once again. It was really just as their mother had told Terra. It would get easier every day. One step at a time.

* * *

**I hope the longness of the chapter makes up just a bit for the lack of updates the past couple of days...But if any ideas strike out at you, let me know. The next chapter should be interesting, but I figured out how to work in Hans and what Elsa's new hobby would be instead of focusing on the Queenship. Hope that you liked this chapter and thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**So this chapter might seem a little bit everywhere, but I was having a little trouble writing it. But I did my best to come up with little tidbit moments. (hopefully that makes sense) but I can't wait until the next chapter. So much muchness is coming! :D**

**Thank you so much once again for the reviews! And as for powers for Terra, I have been thinking about it, but we'll see where we are when this story ends. I've been thinking about a sequel for it, but one step at a time! Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 8

_Two years later..._

_"...what does she have..."_ Terra swallowed hard, her throat aching. Her eyes felt as though they were on fire and so were her cheeks. Her whole body ached as she laid in her bed under some light blankets. The voices that were talking seemed so far away as she began to wake up. Elsa and Anna had gotten sick a while ago, but it had only been a case of the sniffles. But when it was the oldest girls turn to get sick, it turned into something a bit stronger. It was only a few weeks until her Coming of Age ball, her 21st birthday and here she was sick.

_"...well...it..."_ The girl strained to hear as the nurse spoke with her father. _"...looks like it could be...a mild...case of the flu...luckily..."_ Her eyes watered. It was doing nothing but irritating her and she felt so awful. The thing she wanted most was to go outside. It would help relieve some of this pressure she felt. The girl groaned as she threw her covers back, getting out of her bed. She looked around for her robe, pulling it on, and slipped on her house shoes.

"Where do you think you're going?" She felt her father take her arms gently to help her stand. She swallowed and winced as she spoke.

"...outside...I need air..." the girl heard him laugh. "...what's so funny..."

"You have a high fever and you're still trying to have adventures." She saw through her hot eyes that her father was shaking his head. He held her and looked back at the nurse.

"She might benefit from it your Majesty. Just make sure she gets plenty of fluids and broth." The man made sure to thank the nurse who had looked his daughter over as she slept. The nurse gathered her things and left the twenty year old's room. Terra heard her father sigh and he looked down at her. She looked up him, her green-blue eyes doing their best to stay open.

"Do you really want to go outside?" She nodded. The girl hadn't left her room in several days, her health on a slow decline and now this flu decided to kick in full force. "Alright." Her father said and she felt him scoop her up gently. The man knew that she wouldn't appreciate just going out on her balcony linked to her room, so he began to take her downstairs. Terra rested her head on her fathers shoulder, her eyes closed. She slowly found solace in his loving arms. Sometimes medicine didn't cut it. There are times in life that an embrace or even just a voice could make one feel a million times better. More than horrible tasting cherry liquids and seltzer water.

"...And where do you think you are going?" Her mothers voice floated into the air as the Queen had seen her husband now walking with her daughter to the royal gardens.

"She wanted fresh air love. The nurse also said it might do her some good." He saw his wife's brow was knit with concern. Terra felt her mothers hand upon her forehead and then she felt a cloth begin to wipe away some sweat that was beginning to form on the girls brow. The girl looked at her mother.

"...It's alright...I promise mum..." She said, her throat throbbing every second. The woman sighs and just rolls her eyes.

"Only for a little while you see. It's quite warm out...But who knows, maybe you'll sweat it out of you. I mean it Agdar, not too long." She wagged a finger at the two and went back to the dining hall, rejoining her youngest daughters.

* * *

"You are so tempestuous, you know that?" The girl heard her father say to her, bringing her out of her dozing. The light from the sun had lulled her into a hot, feverish sleep. The man held her still as they sat on one of the many benches within the gardens.

"...What do you..." she clears her throat. "...mean by that?"

"Even on your time off from schoolwork or your duties or when you are sick, you are always trying to do something." She chuckles a little.

"What can I say...I am my father's daughter..." She hears his wonderful, soft laugh fill the air. It hurt to hear it, as she had a headache now, but it was still just as lovely as ever. Terra watched through her tired eyes as her father took one of her hands in his, his palm staying open. She could see the difference in the sizes of their hands. His had seen many years of wear and war and documents. Hers were not nearly as worn. Not full of years of wisdom and poise.

"That you are." He said sweetly. "I remember when you were born. You had a full head of hair, your mothers hair. And my eyes. I remember putting you into your mothers arms and you didn't want to let go of my fingers. I also seem to recall you weren't as nearly so tall and hard to carry back then." He smiled, chuckling to himself. "And now look at you. You're almost twenty one, as beautiful as your mother...and not even listening to a word I say..." The strawberry blonde man looked down to see Terra had fallen asleep once again in his arms. He sighed and carried his oldest back to her room. The man was actually glad to have taken a moment to step out into the sun, glad that the light had shined down this day. It gave him a wonderful reminder of how much he loved his daughters. His wife. His family.

* * *

"Are you almost well do ya think?" Anna said in a boisterously, jumping onto her sisters bed, and sitting on her knees. Anna was twelve now and Terra was learning that she was staying just as pure and hopeful as ever. Her upbeat attitude never leaving her. Terra looked at her sister, her throat was less sore now, but her body still ached and she still carried a bit of fever.

"...Sort of..." She told the girl with a smile. Terra scrunched her eyes shut as she swallowed, doing her best to ignore the dull aches that were still lingering. Several days had passed and the worst was over, but it was always the end that was the longest. "...What do you want Anna?" Terra asked her.

"...I don't want nothing..." She told her sister in a quiet voice. Terra rolled her eyes and then adjusted her pillows.

"I think you mean 'anything.' I don't want anything...And yes you do. I know you." Terra watched as Anna pulled a book out from behind her, it was one that Terra had begun to read to her younger siblings. One about a Princess who swam to a kingdom after hearing that a Prince was to be married. She had to go through many different tests. And they were on the final one before Terra got sick. She would have to sleep on a large amount of mattresses to see if she could feel a pea underneath. "...I don't know if I can handle reading right now Anna..." The older girl sighed.

"Aww..." Terra coughed and groaned slightly. Her mind did its best to think quickly through the small bit of sick fog.

"How about this...Since mother and father are in a meeting right now, you go get Elsa and you two read to me this time?" Anna frowned slightly.

"But Elsa is no fun when she reads aloud." Terra did her best to keep from laughing. "She's always so serious." Terra watched as Anna made a face to impersonate Elsa. "_Oh my goodness Anna, can't I just read through this please? No interruptions!_" Terra through her dull aches began to laugh. Anna smiled, thinking she was clever. It was then Terra's laughter stopped as she pursed her lips together. "What? What is-..." Anna looks behind her to see Elsa, her cheeks red, and her arms are crossed.

"And you always get loud when you read! _ONCE UPON A TIME THERE WAS A PRINCESS AND SHE WAS BEAUTIFFFFFULLLLL!_" Terra couldn't help but laugh at the impressions that her younger sisters were doing of one another.

"Alright you two, if we're going to read, no arguing..." Terra sits up and scoots over a bit. Elsa and Anna take their usual places next to her. Anna on the left, Elsa on the right. The older girl swallows hard, taking the book from Anna. "...I'll read, but if my throat hurts too much-"

"I'll read." Elsa said glaring at Anna, sticking her tongue out briefly. Terra just shook her head as the now fifteen year old did this, receiving the tongue gesture back from Anna.

"If you two don't stop..." The girls went still, scooting closer to Terra. This only made the older girl feel hotter with her fever, but it was then she felt a gloved hand upon her bare arm. A coolness began to settle over her. She looked over at Elsa and smiled as a thank you. "Alright...Now where were we..."

"The Queen was putting the pea under the mattresses!" Anna said shouting. Elsa nodded in agreement.

"Ahh! Yes..." Terra did her best Queenly voice as she began to read, ignoring the pain in her throat. "...I shall put the pea under the girls mattresses. Then we shall surely see if that girl has the gentleness of a princess. If so, she will be thrown a party in the coming weeks..." Terra eventually had to let her younger siblings take over the reading, but it was relaxing as they both took turns. She was glad to be able to just sit and listen to the story. It was funny because her life's story was slowly unfolding and the girl prayed that adventures would happen to her all her life. Terra knew that because of Elsa and Anna and Her parents, they most certainly would.

* * *

_A few weeks later..._

"Have you seen that girl?" Gerda asked, a little frustrated. She was trying to find Terra because today was a grand day. It was her twenty-first birthday. It was also her induction ceremony of becoming a full fledged Princess. Of course she was a princess already, but this would come as a more of a title position. She would be now fully recognized as a full power under the King and Queen, with certain power limitations of course.

"No I'm afraid not ma'am." A male servant told Gerda in passing as the woman returned to Terra's room. No sooner had she stepped inside the room, Terra slipped and slided in. Gerda's eyes went wide and a gasp left her lips.

"Sorry-I'm-late!" Terra said her chest heaving, notes in a scrambled mess in her hands. Her dress was covered in dirt, shoes with dried mud. The girls face and hair were no better with dirt smudges and twigs all throughout her brown locks.

"Oh my word child! What have you been doing!?" Gerda quickly pulled Terra into her room, taking her papers from her and setting them on her desk. "Your mother and father would surely die if they saw you now!"

"I'm sorry Gerda." Terra said starting out, taking her hair out of countless pins. "I was up in the cherry tree in the garden, writing, and I lost track of time."

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk."

"I know. I know." Terra said grabbing fresh underclothes and her robe. "I promise I'll be quick in the bath."

"...You have turned yourself into a sapling!" Gerda said following the girl. "And we only have but an hour to get you ready! Honestly...I don't know where your head is sometimes..." Gerda helped get all of the twigs and leaves out of Terra's hair, before leaving her to get cleaned up. Terra made sure to wash as quick as she could, although it was difficult to ignore the stinging on her knees from the cuts she had gained climbing into the cherry tree.

After she finished washing and drying her hair, she pulled on her fresh underclothes and robe. Then she quickly dashed back into her room, where Gerda was lying in wait with her dress. It was almost in an instant that it was pulled over her head and quickly laced up in the back. Gerda guided the girl over to a chair and began to do her hair. The woman left Terra's bangs draped on her forehead and pulled some of her hair into a braided headband, which then was pulled into a bun. [similar to Anna's coronation hairstyle] As a finishing touch, Gerda placed tied a blue ribbon into the bun as well.

Terra thanked Gerda and quickly went over to her closet mirrors and put on some makeup, highlighting her features. The girl also made sure to choose colors that would go along with her dress as well. It was an off the shoulder number and it wasn't a frilly dress, it was more elegant than that. At the back of her shoulders, flowing down the backside of the dress was a sheer light blue train. The actual dress itself was floor length as well, almost a deep midnight blue. Her bodice was black, a dash of pink Rosmaling on the front and gold trim. The sleeves stopped at mid arm, a bit of lace on the edges. Gerda watched as Terra put the finishing touches on her makeup and then put in a pair of pearl earrings.

"Whew..." The twenty one year old said sighing, turning to look at Gerda. "I think we just beat our old record." She laughed for this was not the only time that this had happened.

There had been countless times where she was almost late to dinner because this. It felt nice to be clean, but it also made the girl aware that there were Kings, Queens, Princes, and Princesses gathering in the ballroom to be witnesses of her ceremony. The gates still remained closed except for those who were personally invited. Anna and Elsa would get to see their sister at the party but only for as long as the ceremony. It made her nervous that they wouldn't be there the whole time, but it was also a relief somewhat. She wouldn't have to lookout for them this night.

"...You look..." She saw happy tears in Gerda's face. "Absolutely wonderful Miss Terra." Terra blushed a little.

"Thank you Gerda." The girl replied as she slipped on her white shoes. She made sure that she would be able to dance in this shoes, as she still had her solo performance later on. It was then her parents entered her room and Gerda bowed slightly before leaving.

"Look at you," Her mother said, taking her daughters hands. "All grown up. I couldn't even stop you." The Queen said with a smile. Terra's father hugged his daughter, placing a quick kiss upon her cheek.

"You look lovely Terra." He said smiling. "And your mother and I have a gift for you." She watches as her father pulls out a small black box, handing it to her. Terra opens it and it's a necklace. It had a small silver jewel at the center, sliver beads on either side. And every once in a while, there were pearls in between them. She took it out of the box and set the box on her dresser.

"It's so pretty!" She said, her voice raised. Her eyes watered briefly as she hugged them. "I love it. Thank you so much!"

"We're happy that you like it so." Her mother said taking her necklace from her. Terra turned around and matched her mother's height so she could put it on. It was cool against her skin, but when she looked in the mirrors of her closet, it had been the missing piece to her outfit. Her parents stood with her, looking at their reflection.

"We've come so far..." The King says with a smile. "And I can't wait until Anna and Elsa get to have their Coming of Age parties. You'll get to help then." Terra laughs, turning to her father.

"Is that all I am? Just a babysitter?" Her mother laughs, taking her hand and giving it a small squeeze. It is then that the bells ring out, signaling that it is time to start. The Queen gives her daughter a hug and then leaves the room, just Terra and her father standing there. He holds out his arm.

"Are you ready?" He was to be her first escort to the platform in the ballroom. Once the crowning was done, then her second escort would guide her down the stairs of the platform in the ballroom. Only, she didn't know who that was to be. It was tradition for the parents to choose one for their children from another kingdom. She shook her head.

"Absolutely not. I'm so nervous." She said putting her hand in the crook of his arm, her other hand clasping her skirt as they began to walk. He placed his free hand upon hers, the one holding his arm.

"You will do fine." Her stomach was full of butterflies as they made their way to the ballroom. She hoped that tonight would be a night that she would not forget.

* * *

**I hope that her dress made sense...It's going to be different for everyone, but I did my best on the descriptions. I also hope it didn't seem too rushed. It just wasn't an easy write or idea time in this chapter...And her escort in the ballroom? I'm not telling. ;) Thanks for sticking with this story! It means a lot to me. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**So much easier to write! I'm glad to be on this chapter and I have finally hit a bit of inspiration. I wasn't originally going to type this evening, but thanks to my mom's help, my juices got going. I hope that you like this one! **

**I am not too sure of ceremonial things, so I just made up some things based on what I saw in the movie...I tried to do research, but it was less than helpful. This is where imagination would come in handy I guess! :)**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Just breathe Terra." Her father told her with a smile as they reached the doors that would open into the ballroom. The ballroom full of people, food, and music. Her heart felt as though it would burst out of her chest.

"I'm trying Papa. Were you this nervous?" She said looking at him and he noticed a small bit of fear in her green-blue eyes. The man stopped, taking his daughters hands in his own.

"Not nervous no...Absolutely terrified." Her eyes went wide and he chuckled. "However, I did not have my father with me. But I had my mother there with me that day when I became king. You are not alone. You have your sisters, mother, and I to be here with you. And you will still have a bit of freedom, you're not becoming queen yet now are you?" He told her with a smile and he felt her arms wrap around him. The man hugged his daughter back.

"Thank you papa." She told him. It was then she felt him stand up straight and he offered his arm again. Terra took it standing up straighter herself as she faced the brown doors. Her cheeks felt as though they were aflame and she could hear her heartbeat pounding away in her head.

"Here we go." The man said confidently nodding to the guards at the door. The large doors swung open revealing the vast amount of dignitaries and other rulers from all over; a small choir was singing an old Arendellian song softly in the background; _'Vuelie'._ Terra felt her pulse increase, but she searched through the people and found her siblings and her mother standing with the Priest on the platform. The girl could feel all of the eyes of every person in the room on her as she walked from one side of the ballroom to the other. Ceremonies were usually held in the church that happened to be on castle grounds, but the rule of Arendelle was not being passed on as of yet. As it was only an induction and a birthday party, Terra's parents felt it fitting to hold it in the ballroom.

The pair eventually reached the stage, slowly ascending the steps. When she and her father stood in front of the priest, her father then left her side, taking his place next to his wife and his other daughters. Terra curtseyed and bowed her head slightly in the direction of her parents and her sisters. They returned the gesture and then the girl turned to face the priest, following through with the same curtsy; the priest bowing briefly in return. She made sure to keep a smile upon her face as the priest began to speak.

"We are gathered here to join in the celebratory occasion of welcoming a wonderful girl into society. Nay, a girl who is now a woman as she has come of age to accept the full power that her title has to offer." As the priest spoke, Terra saw two people next to the priest, one on either side. One held a pillow with the most beautiful, silver circlet tiara she had ever seen, the other holding a pillow with the scepter and orb her father held at his coronation long ago. "She has long since been a person who has held kindness near and dear to her heart, offering her good graces to the people of Arendelle and the visitors who have come into her home. She is kind but firm; Showing her love not only to her family, but to the people, for the people, and by the people."

The boy with the pillow and crown steps forward and the priest takes the tiara off the pillow. Terra curtseys down, feeling the cool metal now resting upon her head. She stands up straight once again. The priest takes the other pillow from the boy, holding the scepter and orb in front of Terra. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Elsa is starting to fidget. She smiles at the girl and gives her a discreet thumbs up. Elsa sees and nods slightly, her spirit now calming down now. Terra turned her eyes back the man in front of her, taking the scepter and orb in her hands. The girl turned to face the crowd, her head held high. The priest spoke again.

"As she holds the holy properties, and is crowned in this place, I present to you... Princess Terra of Arendelle." The music begins to fade.

"Princess Terra of Arendelle." The crowd repeated and as Terra placed the items in her hands back onto the pillow, the crowd applauded. She took a deep breath as she turned back to face them. The girl raised her hands slightly to silence them. After a moment, there was silence. It was time for her speech. She was glad that she had written it months ago. Terra liked to practice and write and re-write things over and over until they were perfect. Her parents had told her she was over thinking it, but better safe than sorry she had told them at the time.

"I want to thank you gracious leaders, Princes and Princesses, for joining me and my family this day of my twenty and first. It is a great honor to be officially be recognized as a Princess of Arendelle. It does my heart good to see so many faces here today. I pray that you have also found our home to your liking. And I also deem it a glorious time to be having a ceremony such as this, on the day of a new moon. A new month. Let it be know that I will do my best as a Princess of Arendelle and one day as Queen. I so solemnly swear to honor the treaties and agreements laid forth by my mother and father and my ancestors before me. Come, let us rejoice and take part in the festivities that have been laid before us this night." The visiting people applauded again, only this time with more exuberance. They loved her speech and she prayed that she would always hold true to what she had spoken.

* * *

"That was a lovely speech Terra!" Anna said now running over to her sister, hugging her. Terra's dress practically swallowed the twelve year old. She knelt down, looking her sister in the eye.

"Well I'm glad you think so..." Terra looked at Elsa, holding out a hand. Elsa smiled, her cheeks pink as she walked over and took her sister's hand. "The both of you are as pretty as ever. Such lovely dresses. I must get the name of your seamstress!" She said standing up, giving her sisters both a small twirl as she held their hands. Gerda was now upon the stage, having come from a side door. "And it looks as though your partying is done for the night I'm afraid." Anna sticks her bottom lip out, crossing her arms.

"It's not fair, I want to stay up too." Gerda takes one of Anna's hands.

"I'm afraid not this time Anna." Their father says sweetly.

"I'd rather be reading." Elsa says and Terra just chuckles and brings the fifteen year old into her arms. She whispers to her and Anna.

"_...Don't worry...I'll be sure to bring you some cake later..._" The girl winks and puts a finger to her lips and sees her sisters' faces light up. Gerda pulls Anna along and Elsa willingly follows, the door closing behind them a few moments later. Terra turns to her parents and they hug her, proud of their daughter.

"You did well my love." Her mother says sweetly, a proud smile on her soft features. "You were right to write your speech early." Her father laughs in agreement.

"Well you know me, always over thinking it. I just like to be prepared."

"One of the three of needs to be." Her father teased. "...However, I think it best that you should enjoy your party. Don't you think so?" Terra nods, a smile upon her face. "Good...Here comes your escort now."

Terra turns to her right, seeing a boy come up the stairs. He is at least two to three years younger than she, but age has never really been but a number to her. The boy is about a head taller than she and he has deep auburn hair, sideburns to match, and bright green eyes. Terra could feel her cheeks heating up and where had the air gone in this place? He stood in front of her now and she studied him. His face was strong, but handsome and he is broad shouldered. '_Overall, he is wonderful to look upon.'_ she thought to herself. However at this thought, her cheeks reddened further and the girl knew it was visible now as she saw and heard him chuckle.

"I'm sorry. Did I surprise you?" Her heart felt as though it would break from the sound of the softness in his voice. She quickly peaked around him and saw that her parents had already left the stage. Of course. '_They did this on purpose.'_ she thought to herself. "Princess?" She jumped, having briefly forgotten that he was there. She looked back at him.

"I'm sorry! I mean, I'm sorry. No. You didn't. I just...um...Didn't know where my mind was. It's all so shocking." The boy across from her laughed, nodding his head.

"That it is. I can only hope that my coming of age party is just as beautiful." She felt herself choke on her own saliva. He had looked at her when he said beautiful. But maybe she had thought wrong. After all, she wasn't a good reference to herself in the boy department.

"Thank you kindly...I'm afraid I don't know your name."

"Ahh! Where are my manners?" He said stepping back, taking one of her hands in one of his gloved ones, and bowing slightly. "I am Prince Hans [Westergaurd] of the Southern Isles." She felt him place a soft kiss on her ungloved hand. He let her hand go and she curtseyed.

"It is very nice to meet you Hans [Westergaurd]." She told him with a smile.

"Just Hans to you your Highness...And now for your name..." He said, a toothy grin upon his face.

"But you already know my name." She said, her hands folded softly in front of her. He tilted his head, an eyebrow raised coyly. She rolled her eyes. "...I am Princess Terra of Arendelle...And that's just Terra to you."

"No last name?" He said now holding an arm out for her and she took it willingly. She shook her head as they finally descended the stairs.

"I'm afraid not. That's a tradition for Arendelle. We must not reveal our last name. As we are a mysterious kingdom, we also must remain mysterious." Hans laughed again and it was slowly becoming a melody she wished to remember.

"We shall see about that won't we?" He said smirking as they stepped onto the floor, making their way to speak with the others who were there that night.

* * *

"Might I cut in?" Terra heard from a scraggly sounding voice. She had, this evening, to dance with a lot of the Princes. It was not that marriage was pushed upon oneself, but it was encouraged to consider it. But no one had been like James...Of course there wouldn't be someone who was like him. However, Prince Hans was proving to be somewhat of an interest to Terra.

"Not at all." A kind voice came from the prince she had been dancing with. She shot a playful glare at the blonde prince from the Kingdom of Darrow.

"Darren, you cheeky boy." He bowed and stepped back, watching an older gentleman take Terra's hands. It was quite awkward really the girl was thinking. She was on the tall side for a woman and the skinny man in front of her was much shorter. He wore spectacles and she noticed that his brown hair was quickly becoming gray. It was then she realized who it was. The Duke of Weselton or Weasletown as her mother and her would say sometimes mockingly. As much as her father hated it when they did this, there were times he said Weasletown too.

"You dance magnificently Princess!" The Duke cried as they circled the floor. Terra did her best not to groan as he stepped on her toes...Maybe she wasn't the worst dancer ever. She believed she found the winner. The girl did her best not to laugh.

"Thank you, your Grace. You are...unique as well." She said with a smile, hoping he would take it as a compliment. The duke seemed to beam after this and danced a little more flamboyantly than Terra would have wished. At one point, he cracked her in the forehead with one of his hands. It was then that Hans came to her rescue.

"I am so sorry to take the Princess away Sir, but it is almost time for her dancing piece for the Kingdom."

"No worries!" He says happily. "Save me another on your dance card Princess!" The Duke says bowing and then sauntering away. She rubbed her forehead as Hans' hands rested on her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" She nods now looking at him.

"Thank you. You have no idea how thankful I am."

"I think I do. You looked miserable." He said with a crooked grin. She giggled.

"Let's just say, I don't consider myself the worst dancer anymore." Hans gave into a quick spurt of snickers. It's then she notices her father nodding and she returns the gesture. "I'm afraid I have to..." she started twiddling her fingers. He looked at her surprised.

"Oh! Right! Good luck Terra. I'll be on the sidelines if you need me." He says smiling and she thanks him before walking to the center of the ballroom. She can feel her legs wanting to shake, but once the music starts, she is lost in her movements. It is relaxing her and she is not so worried about the countless people watching. The girl is free in her ballet poses, the world fading away. But it is when she least expects it, that her right foot steps on a piece of material and she begins to fall backward.

However, before she can fall to the ground, she feels a strong hand pull her upward, bringing her close. The figure takes the dance into a quick waltz before dipping her and she sees it is Hans that has yet again come to her rescue. He was quite the escort and Terra silently hoped that she could speak with him more. The crowd applauds and Hans brings her back up.

"Well, you seem to know that I need you more than myself..." Her cheeks are bright pink. He tries to bow politely, but instead they conk foreheads.

"...Okay...Not my finest moment..." He said and they both began to laugh. "I'm just glad to be of service to you Princess." She crosses her arms at him. "Right, Terra sorry."

"That's better. Thank you so much for tonight Hans, it has been quite the event so far. You have kept me from falling asleep at my own party." She says with a giggle, her hand upon her mouth.

"Well, if you keep me from falling asleep at mine." He says with a wink. She turns deep red and he realizes his mistake. "I am sorry your Highness. I was too forward." Terra shakes her head.

"No harm done..." She thinks for a moment. "I would have to speak with my parents, but maybe." He smiles, glad to hear that she might be able to come to his own Coming of Age party. And honestly the girl hoped she could go, for she would not mind it one bit.

* * *

**Why is Westergaurd in brackets? Because It is rumored that is his last name according to wiki, etc. So I thought I would put it in, but in brackets so it would feel optional...so yeah...**

**I was continuing on, but I thought that would be a good stopping point. I am writing chapter 10 as we "speak" and it may or may not be up before the night is out, but hopefully, it will not disappoint. And in terms of chapters for me, this was my second favorite to write! What about you? Any favorite parts? Or what did you think about this one? I'll stop talking now. Have a good day/night wherever you are! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all so much for those reviews! I love it when you ask me questions. It forces me to think outside the box. I'm glad to be doing that for this as well, not following Frozen exactly (as one reviewer said). **

**Here are other things that were asked: **_Is Hans going to be evil? __Will the parents be dying in this fic like in the movie? If so, since she has a better relationship with her sisters and she is also not faced with the burden of rule, there might not be an eternal winter?_

**I promise you, you will find out things as the story goes on! I don't want to give it all away. Sorry for the rambling again...**

**It was hard to write in some places, but thanks to the Frozen soundtrack (Mostly Love is an Open Door & For the First Time in Forever) it was a piece of cake. ;) **

* * *

Chapter 10

Terra and Hans, after her dance, found an empty table and talked for what seemed like hours. He shared stories about him and his twelve brothers, to which Terra replied about things that happened to her and her sisters. They also talked about hobbies they had taken up, current projects they were working on. However, they had to, every now and again, make sure she was checking upon the people as to not offend them and make sure everyone had everything they needed. When this was done, they would return to talking again and sometimes dancing, which is where the pair had ended up now. For the past half hour to be precise.

"Well you are very lucky, most have been this night."

"Why?" He said with an eyebrow raised. She rested her head on his chest as they danced, the slow winter waltz playing in the background.

"Usually, I am the Princess with two left feet. Countless times my father has had to ice his toes." She heard him laugh, feeling the vibrations in his chest as he did so.

"Well, I would rather have you step on my feet. Sometimes my shoes don't fit too well." She lifted her head up in laughter.

"That's what my Papa said once!" He smiled as he twirled her and brought her back in. The song ended and everyone clapped for the small orchestra, including her and Hans. It is then '_oohs_ and _ahhs'_ filled the room. It is then that Terra sees a lavished birthday cake being wheeled in, a few candles lit, and its final resting place was next to the other desserts. For the first time in a while, her parents came over to her.

"You get the first piece my dear and the first cut." Her mother tells her.

"Thank you Prince Hans for escorting my daughter this evening." Hans bows towards her father.

"It is my pleasure to do so your Majesty. I am glad to be in the presence of one most graceful and lovely." He says to the king, but she knows the smile upon his face is meant for her. More smiles were exchanged as Terra was escorted by her parents over to the tall white cake, decorated with yellow and red and white icing roses. It was almost like a wedding cake. The candles were still burning and she closed her eyes tightly. Her breath was slow. This was always her favorite part of her birthday, making the wish. She always wished for the same thing. The girl breathed out and the flames ceased upon the candles and there was faint applause from those who had gathered up close.

Terra watched as a few servants took the candles out of the cake, placing a silver cake cutting set down next to the tall cake. The girl smiled as she picked up the knife and cut into the cake. She placed the slice on a plate and cut another, doing the same thing. Terra carefully walked it over her parents and they were surprised.

"You were supposed to be the first Terra." She raises a hand.

"Mother, Father. You have served me all of my life. It is the least I can do for you. For the King and Queen." Hans smiled to himself. He had never seen such dedication like this before. Terra then walked back over to the cake, knowing her parents were smiling. She cut two more pieces of cake, setting it on the same plate. The girl turned to Kai, telling him to put the plate in the icebox in the kitchen. He nodded, a soft look in his eye for he knew who the cake was for. It was after this, she cut herself a piece with a lovely red rose. She set it down on a plate. It had been such a wonderful night. Although Elsa and Anna were not there, it was her favorite birthday yet.

This was the first time that she enjoyed dancing. Her speech had been a lot less horrible than she had imagined it would be. The girl was happy. A lot of things had happened over the years, some of them wearing; others more sad and lonely feeling. But she wouldn't trade those moments over for anything. She went to set the knife and server down for the cake, when her shoe slipped slightly on the polished wood floor. The knife and server fell to the ground and she tried to grab a hold of the table that the cake sat upon, but grabbed the table cloth instead. The girl fell onto the ground and put her arms over her face in time to have the rest of the cake fall upon her. Her heart instantly broke as she was now covered in cake. One of her favorite dresses now covered in icing. As for this moment, she would have most definitely traded it in for one that was a bit more glamorous. But it wouldn't have been a night if her clumsiness didn't catch up with her.

* * *

In an instant, Hans reached the girl before her parents had the chance. He saw her sitting with her back against the cake cart, refusing to stand up. The servants were already taking care of cleaning up the cake...But Terra seemed to be frozen as she was covered in mashed up cake and icing from head to toe. Terra swallowed hard, a lump forming in her throat. It had to be cake. It just had to be cake.

"...Your Highness...Terra?" Hans said softly, his strong brow knit in worry. His voice brought her out of her stupor and she saw that her escort was looking at her. This made her tear up and she quickly got to her feet, hearing gasps from people because of what she looked like now. The boy tried to reach out to her, but she evaded his grasp, running out of the ballroom as fast as she could. He could hear her trying to stifle sobs as she ran. Hans followed after her as quickly as he could, however, he realized he would not have to worry about loosing her. The auburn boy saw bits of icing on the floor and he followed the trail. After several minutes, he found that he was now walking out a set of doors into the Royal Garden.

* * *

Terra found herself now by one of the grand fountains in the garden, trying her best to wash off some of the icing from her face and clothes. It was hard to do though because she was in tears. Everything felt as though it had been dashed to pieces. The girl took off her tiara as she sobbed doing her best to clean it off, but it was difficult because the cake and its fixings didn't seem to be disappearing. The girl was still quite covered in it.

"C-come off. Pl-please..." She spoke between cries, tears streaking her cheeks in the moonlight.

"Here..." She hears a voice say and the girl sees the tiara taken from her hands. Terra looks up to see Hans wiping the crown off with a fresh handkerchief, the icing coming off it bit by bit. Eventually, he finished and set it down on the rim of the fountain. The girl looked away from him, her face red and eyes still full of tears.

"...You don't need to stay Hans..." she told him, her tone cold and upset. He frowns, sitting down next to her.

"In that case, I think I do." She looks at him and he sees the tears in her eyes.

"Why?" She doesn't understand, only wanting to be alone to sulk in peace. Her pride injured.

"...Because you need someone right now. I understand that it was...well something no person would wish to experience...I mean...I'm afraid my words aren't coming out right..." She looked down at her folded hands, a small and quick laugh leaving her lips. Terra looks back up at him, tears still quivering in her eyes.

"N-no...I'm afraid not." She sees that he takes off his white gloves and then feels him take her hands in his.

"Look, I know how you feel. My brothers and I would play pranks on each other all the time when we were younger. I wasn't aware that one of them had somehow gotten my belt off my pants I was wearing at an important party. Needless to say that was not the best moment of my career as a prince..." He told her and he saw a small smile begin to tug at the corner of her lips. Hans reaches forward and wipes away the rest of her tears. The girl sighs.

"...I'm also afraid that I didn't handle that as properly as I should have...They probably think I'm a sobbing lunatic now." Hans shook his head.

"If anything, they saw that you are not afraid to show your emotions. Not only do people look for a calm head in a future ruler, but they also look for one who will allow for...truth. Who will allow what they are feeling into their reign. It makes the people comfortable and feel as though they can relate." He smiles at her and he hears her laugh float into his ears. Her eyes and tone of voice are kind once again, not nearly as upset as before.

"Do you always have the right thing to say in mind?" Hans shrugs. Terra just shakes her head, causing some icing to fall from her hair into her face. "Pffbt."

"Hang on!" Hans says, pulling out another handkerchief seemingly out of nowhere. He begins to wipe her face off and does his best to rid her hair of icing without messing it up.

"How many handkerchief's do you have on you?" She says with a chuckle and he smiles from what she can see.

"As many as it takes...There." He says, tossing the used handkerchief behind himself. "That's a bit better I think." Terra looks into the water and sees most of it is gone from her face, some still in her hair. But the brunt of it is still over her dress. She takes a deep breath, breathing in the scent of the garden and it is helping to relax her.

"So..." She says looking into his green eyes. "Just how old is this Hans?" He laughs boisterously and she feels her pulse quicken. The girl felt that he was just lovely to be around so far.

"I'm nineteen." It was just as she had thought when she first met him. "I already know how old you are, otherwise I would not be here." She nods her head, noticing he is taking off his jacket, setting it by his used hankies and the silver tiara.

"True. True." He cheeks turn red as she says her next thought. "I'm glad that you are here." He takes one of her hands in his again, giving it a small pat with his other hand.

"Me too. It certainly has been...Something unexpected. In a good way of course." she watches as he thinks for a moment and looks back at her. "Would you mind if I write you every now and again?" The girl gives him a toothy grin.

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot." She tells him. "I can't say I've had too many friends in my life, save for my sisters, but it would be absolutely lovely. I would love for us to get to know one another better." She watches him stand up, beaming and seemingly more excited than before.

"Great! I have been thinking about it all evening!" He pulls her to her feet and laughter comes from her. "I was too nervous with all those people in there to ask you."

"Well you needn't be Hans. You are a very confident, courageous, and well spoken man." It is his turn to blush and he bows slightly as a thank you. Hans stands back up and then he tilts his head and holds out a hand towards her.

"Would you like to dance?" She looks at him incredulously, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm covered in cake and there is no music." the girl sighs. "...Well, I suppose there could be worse things than no music...Like cake for instance." The two laugh and Hans takes her hand, placing another on her lower back.

"We do have music..." He tells her with a soft smile. She begins to listen, hearing the night birds cooing mixing with the sounds of the fountain and the crickets. A natural orchestra for their quiet waltz.

"You just keep surprising me, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"And you intrigue me Princess Terra of Arendelle who has no last name." They exchange smiles, their eyes staying on one another as they dance under the night sky.

* * *

"Where could she have gone?" The Queen's husband said worriedly as they stepped out briefly from the crowd in the ballroom. She smiled as she guided her husbands gaze to the icing upon the floor. The King just shook his head as they made their way through the halls following the cake trail created by their daughters dress.

They rounded the corner to see servants cleaning up the mess. King Agdar asked one of them where the trail had stopped or if they had seen Terra. Indeed they had, pointing in the direction of the gardens. It hadn't occurred to them to check there first. Their firstborn had been becoming quite a nature girl when she wrote. Recently, she was climbing trees, claiming that the higher altitude gave her better perspective or cleared her head. But they knew it was also because she longed to travel. Maybe one day they would be able to allow their daughter's to do so.

As the pair entered the garden and began searching for their eldest, they heard laughter seeming to ring out from among the trees and plant life among the moonlight. The King and Queen looked at each other confused for the moment and then followed the sound that was ringing out through the night. Their eyes eventually fell upon their cake covered daughter, laughing madly and pointing. It was then they noticed that Hans was emerging from the fountain sopping wet. The King went to step forward, but his wife grabbed his arm.

"Just wait." She said with a smile, the sight bringing a warmth to her heart. It had been a long while since she saw her eldest daughter as happy as this. It had been hard to see her heal from what happened with James, but heal she did. However, she noticed that Terra had put love completely out of her mind and now, even though it may or may not blossom here and now, it was a lovely sight to see. And inside himself, the king thought so too.

They watched as Hans grabbed some of the cake that had fallen from her dress, shoving it into her face and now he was laughing. Before they knew it, they watched the two throw cake at one another, eventually collapsing on the ground from laughter, leaning against the fountain. The Queen saw her daughter lean her head on Hans shoulder and then the boy took a swipe of cake from her shoulder, popping it in his mouth and rubbing his stomach. The girl pushed him and he was laughing. Eventually, the King and Queen left the two children in the garden, letting the moonlit moments continue.

* * *

It had overall been a swell night Terra thought as she was changing yet again. After She and Hans were content from their brief traipse in the garden, they both changed and returned to the ballroom. The party lasted for another two or three hours after that, she couldn't remember exactly. Terra made sure to say goodbye to all that she could, especially Hans. The girl could have done without the cake incident, but once again her wonderful escort for the night had been able to cheer her up. And it got even better when he tripped over his own feet when they were dancing, falling into the fountain. The girl sighed as she pulled on her robe, her hair now in a braid that rested on her back. She un-tucked it from her green robe and headed down to the kitchen.

She quietly grabbed the pieces of cake she had saved for her sisters, making sure to grab another plate and forks. The girl carefully and quietly made her way back up the stairs, first going to Anna's room. The door had been slightly cracked, so Terra lightly pushed it open more with her hip and a smile graced her face. She saw Anna on her bed, twisted like a pretzel with her blankets, almost as if she had been in a war. It was also then that the girl knew her twelve year old sister had tried hard to stay awake, but she did not succeed. Terra walked over to Anna's nightstand, placing a plate down with Anna's piece of cake and a fork. She made sure that it was covered before setting down the second piece, now walking over to other side of Anna's bed where she was twisted up.

The girl carefuly repositioned Anna so she would be more comfortable. If she let her sleep like the pretzel girl that she had been, she would have been excessively cranky like past times that it had happened. Terra covered her sister up and placed a kiss on her sisters forehead and whispered into the night.

"I love you Anna." She then retrieved Elsa's piece of cake and closed Anna's door behind her.

* * *

"Is that good cake?" Terra said laughing at Elsa as she gobbled it up. Elsa nodded, icing on her cheeks and around her mouth like lipstick. _'Fifteen years old and still gets her food everywhere...'_Terra thought to herself shaking her head.

"Yush it isss." The girl said with her mouth full.

"Well, I'm glad that you like it and I'm surprised you are still awake at this hour." If it was one thing that Elsa was becoming, besides an avid reader, it was a night-owl. And somehow, the girl still was able to function with only a few hours of sleep. "I'm afraid I didn't get any." Elsa giggled, knowing because of the story Terra had told her when she had first given her the cake. The girl finished the cake and set it down on her table, then rejoined Terra on her window seat. She scooted up next to the older girl and Terra shivered, but she was slowly getting used to the natural cold her sister brought with her.

"I finished my books that you gave me." Elsa says looking up at the brunette.

"Already?" Terra says pulling out a napkin from her robe pocket, handing it to Elsa. Elsa wipes her face and sets the napkin down, nodding. "Well I'll just have to buy you some more then. You're lucky that is one of the trades we have little girl." Terra says with a small laugh.

"You always pick good ones so I can't put them down until I finish them!"

"Okay. Okay. I'll be sure to get a bunch next time, but I don't know where you're going to put them. Your bookshelves are full, so is the shelf in your closet and under your bed and your compartment of the window seat..." Elsa just shrugs. And then Terra watches her sister jump up from the window seat, running over to her bed ,and pulling out a book.

"I want to read this one with you. It's my favorite one that you got me. Especially since you wrote in it." Terra sees the red book and smiles. It was the one about the history of ice castles. Elsa sits back down next to her.

"Well since you have read it, why don't you read it to me?" Elsa smiles and turns to the first page. The page where Terra wrote.

"_To my sister Elsa. No matter what happens, I will always love you._

_I love that you're different. Never let anyone change_

_who you are. _

_-Love Terra."_

It is then before Elsa starts reading the actual book, Terra feels her sister hug her around her middle and then place a kiss on her temple. Elsa then settles back down and begins to read and for several hours, Terra listens to her sisters serious voice. Eventually, she falls asleep, never making it back to her room. Elsa fell asleep with the book in her hands, her head in Terra's lap. Both of them slept as softly as the moon who drifted slowly through the sky. Terra was glad that she helped Elsa to find her favorite hobby. Reading. She felt that this way, even when she felt alone, Elsa could escape her loneliness by visiting other worlds. Just as the three girls had always done, now and forever.

* * *

**I hope that this was an enjoyable chapter for everyone. I know I did. I'm not sure why, but I really love Hans in this story so far. I'm going to do a lot of things with this character, but he's so down to earth right now. I love it! Anyway, leave comments if you wish! I will not force you to do it! Have an amazing day/night! : )**

**(I know it wasn't a whole chapter, but I hope that this was a good enough nugget for those who wanted to know Elsa's hobby.) ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry that I didn't write a chapter yesterday. I ended up going to see Maleficent and I actually had a really good time. I would love to see it again and it gave me another idea for a future Frozen story, but I don't want to get ahead of myself. I'm going to finish this one and I think I will write a sequel, even if it is a bit shorter but we'll see. I hope you all like this chapter. :)**

**As for the time frame, it's two and half years or so after Terra's Coming of Age Party. Here's the ages just in case:**

**Terra- 23**

**Hans- 21**

**Elsa- 18**

**Anna- 15**

* * *

Chapter 11

"..." Anna sighed as she stared out the window of the dining room. She had brought a chair over so that she would be able to watch the docks. The sun had risen slightly and she and Elsa were already in the dining room, waiting for their parents to join them for breakfast. The girl had hardly been able to sleep the night before and she was unsure if Elsa had trouble too. It had been a month since they had seen their oldest sister and they were waiting for her return. The girl groaned and Elsa looked up from her book to see her younger sibling throw her head back.

"I'm so bored! I wish she would hurry up and come back!" Elsa quickly licked her forefinger and turned the page in her book, going back to reading.

"She'll be here soon I'm sure." Anna got up from her chair and walked over to the table, sitting across from Elsa. She frustratingly set her arms upon the table with an upset thump. This made the girl in blue look back up at her.

"Why did she even get to go? The gates are closed and Mama and Papa never let us go anywhere. Including Terra." Elsa rolled her eyes and placed her bookmark on her page and set her book down, scooting it to the right. She put her chin in her hand.

"She was cordially invited by one of the Princes himself. Herbert...Howard...Hector or something like that. Remember at her Coming of Age Party she had an escort? I think he was the one." Elsa watched Anna place her chin on the table, her braids spilling onto the table like mini waterfalls.

"How am I supposed to remember that? That was like ages ago." Elsa sat back in her chair, crossing her arms coolly, a smirk upon her face.

"That's right, you don't have the best of memories." Anna glared at Elsa.

"Well at least I don't run into walls because I was too busy reading." It was Elsa's turn to glare, her cheeks turning pink. She could feel herself getting colder, but between training with her parents and Terra's help, it was a lot easier to control her powers.

"That was only one time..." Anna raised an eyebrow. "Okay twice!" The girl laughed in satisfaction. It was then it went silent between the fifteen and eighteen year old. That was until their parents stuck their heads in the doorway, the both of them smiling.

"Girls, come out into the foyer for a minute." Elsa and Anna looked at one another confused, but then made their way out of the dinning hall to join their parents.

* * *

"It's so great to see you again Miss Terra." Gerda said with tears in her eyes as she hugged the girl. Terra laughed hugging the maid in return.

"Um Mrs. Gerda-" the girl said in between breaths. "You're. Crushing. Me." She feels Gerda immediately let her go.

"I'm so sorry Miss."

"It's quite alright. I missed you too." Kai was coming through the front doors with Terra's last bag, setting it on the ground. He smiled at the girl and was surprised when Terra hugged him. "I missed you as well Kai." She feels that he is hesitant to wrap his arms around her. The girl knows he does not wish to be disrespectful, but she feels him give in and hug her.

"It has been rather quiet in a way without you Miss Terra." He says speaking into her hair. She laughs a little as they release their hug.

"Well, I hope the girls haven't been too much trouble." She sees Kai and Gerda exchanged brief looks and give a tired sigh. Terra laughs a little. "A little rambunctious then?" They both nod. She just smiles.

"Well, we shall take your bags up for you." Kai says to her. "You are lucky. You got here just when breakfast was about to start." She watches the man gather up some of her bags, along with a few other servants. Terra felt her cheeks turn pink. She had brought more home than what she took, but that was all thanks to the now twenty one year old Hans. The girl just shook her head and looked up to see Gerda reaching for her last bag.

"Wait Gerda!" She took the woman by surprise as she had seen her eyes widen. "Sorry, I didn't mean to shout. It's just that, those are the gifts for my family." Gerda nods in understanding, handing the bag to Terra. "Thank you so much. The gift for you, Kai, and the rest of the staff should now be in the kitchens." The girl smiles and Gerda thanks her before running off to see what the gift was. Now Terra was alone in the foyer. Save for the guards at the front doors. She meandered a bit, making her way to the dining hall, the red gift back in her hand. As much as she enjoyed her time at the Southern Isles, she was glad to be home.

Terra hears a gasp come from down the hallway. Her gaze finds her younger sisters who seem to be paralyzed by the sight of her. She smiles softly at her family and the smile quickly fades as she realizes, Anna and Elsa have come out of their brief paralysis. They were now running at her. Terra quickly set the gift bag down just in time as Elsa and Anna drop her to the ground. She groaned as she was enveloped by hugs and the dull throb of hitting her backside on the ground. When she could, she hugged her sisters.

"I missed you too." She says laughing briefly. In rapid fire like usual, Anna begins to ask questions.

"How was your trip? Did you get sick at all? What was the Southern Isles like? Was it sunny? You're tan now. What was the prince like? How was his party like? Did you bring-" Terra put a finger over Anna's mouth to get her to stop.

"One thing at a time Anna." Terra looked over at Elsa and she looked like she had a question. The girl tilted her head, a soft smile on her face. "What is it Elsa?"

"Will you...be going away again?" Anna's face now looked as worried as Elsa's did. The oldest girl shook her head.

"No. I'm here to stay." She watched as the wave of nervousness passed from the two girls. Her parents now stood behind her sisters, towering over them as they were all on the floor. Her father reached down, offering her a hand. She took it and when she stood, the girl brushed off her dress. Terra hugged her mother and father, glad to feel their arms around her again.

"How was your trip Terra? It's been a long while."

"It was absolutely wonderful. Thank you so much, the both of you, for letting me go. He was glad that I got to come." Her mother smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder. Elsa and Anna stood on either side of Terra.

"We are glad you had a great time. Why don't we all go have breakfast and you can tell us all about it?" Before Terra could speak, Anna took one of the girls arms.

"I think that's a great idea!" Before her sisters could pull her to the dining room, Terra grabbed her gift bag. The gifts would have to wait now until they were finished eating.

* * *

"The party sounds amazing..." Anna said dreamily, her plate now empty. Terra had given every detail, well almost every detail, of her journey to and in the Southern Isles. At first she had trouble adjusting to choppiness of the sea, but was grateful when she had finally reached land again. The Southern Isles was a much bigger place than Arendelle by far and the sun never seemed to stop shining. This made all its buildings, including the castle, seemed to be golden and happy. Even when the moon shone in the night sky, the architecture never lost its color.

That wasn't even the best part. Leading up to the days of his Coming of Age Party, Hans did his best to show Terra every part of the city he could. Mostly by walking and sometimes by carriage. He had also arranged for her to stay in the west wing of his father's castle. She got to meet some of his brothers and they were definitely good company. Some of his brothers though were either off exploring or taking care of important matters in other countries. The King had been kind and grateful to Terra for coming. Even so far as to tell her that he was proud that his son chose her to be his escortess [not a word, but I'll use it anyway...] and that she was very fair looking.

The party had been especially exquisite and with less accidents this time. Music, dancing, and of course, Hans' ceremony. He looked dashing in his white suit and gold crown. Terra could feel her cheeks flaming up as she thought all that had taken place in the last month. And because Hans had taken her out almost every day, she now had a sun-kissed tan upon her skin, causing her green-blue eyes to stand out more. It was hard to say goodbye at the end, leaving her freedom and fun times behind. Leaving her best friend of two years, Hans watching her leave the shores of the Southern Isles. Her heart was beginning to change and deepen for him, but Terra was making sure to pace herself. She just wasn't ready to fall in love again. She didn't wish to get her heart broken.

"It was. I wish I could take you both there, you and Elsa would love it." Terra says with a smile, but she is careful with her words. She knows that her parents wouldn't appreciate it if the idea was planted in the girls' heads to run off and explore.

"I'll just stick to reading and school." Elsa says without skipping a bit. Even though the gates had been closed, she was the more studious type and didn't like the idea of traveling without the use of the imagination. Since Terra and her family were finished eating, she thought now would be a good time to bring out the gifts. The twenty three year old reached under her chair and pulled out the red gift bag, setting it on the table. Immediately, Anna's eyes began to glow.

"You brought us something!?" Terra stood up, pushing her chair in.

"What makes you think that?" The girl replied with a wink. Even Elsa was now sitting up straighter, looking at the bag curiously.

"You didn't have to do that." The King says softly, his eyes kind.

"It's alright Papa. It was hard though, trying to pick things out. But I had help." She said. The girl didn't want to say Hans' name aloud for she knew that she would blush. Terra reaches into the bag and pulls out a velvet green box and walks over to her parents, handing the item to them.

"Whatever could this be?" The Queen said, scooting her chair closer to her husband. Terra crossed her arms and she and her sisters watched as her parents opened the small box. Wheels and cogs clanked and they watched as a couple rose and began to dance. Music began to play as the small wooden couple danced in a circle within the box. The song was one of her parents favorites, one they had danced to at their wedding; _Winter's Waltz._ It was then that her mother choked back a sob and the girl saw a few tears form in her fathers eyes.

Her parents stood and hugged her, placing numerous kisses upon her face and forhead. Terra saw that her sisters had gotten up and stared dreamily at the music box. When the song on the music box ended, her father shut the box.

"However did you afford this? We only gave you a bit of allowance for your trip."

"Well, like I said, I had help. I tried to refuse, but Hans insisted." She felt her cheeks turn pink. There was no way around his name that time. "And I got this because your anniversary is coming up and I saw it in the window of _Milly's Antiques_ and I knew it was meant for you." Her parents thanked her again and that's when she felt Anna's eyes burning into her.

"Yes?" Terra said and she saw the girl was practically begging.

"Well?" The older girl went back to the bag, pulling out another box with a book on top. Anna crossed her arms and pouted, now realizing Terra was making her wait on purpose. The brown haired girl sat next to Elsa, who had went back to her chair after the music box had finished its song.

"And these are for you Elsa." She handed the girl the items, seeing her sisters eyes go wide.

"You are joking. This is...It's..." Elsa set the box down, running her hand over the cover of the black book. Terra finished her sentence.

"Very rare. A first edition of _'Frankenstein'_ by Mary Shelly Wollstonecraft." Anna scrunched up her nose and raised an eyebrow.

"Who on earth is that?" Elsa shot a serious glare in Anna's direction.

"Only one of the best writers of all time!" Elsa said excitedly. She then set the book down and picked up the box, giving it a slight shake and then opening it. A gasp escaped her lips and she pulled out a small brown square, popping it into her mouth. "CHOCOLATE." She said, her voiced slightly muffled by the delicacy in her mouth.

"What!? No fair!" Anna said and Terra could see her youngest sister was nearly bursting at the seams. The oldest girl walked over to the red bag, pulling out the last of its contents and sat next to Anna.

"I didn't forget about you, you know. I just wanted to make you wait." she told the fifteen year old with a smile.

"Hey!" Their parents just watched in amusement. Elsa snickered and Terra gave into a few chuckles as she passed Anna her gift. The girl first opened the box, pulling out some chocolates of her own, popping a few in her mouth.

"Don't choke yourself! Slow down Anna." Terra told her as her sister swallowed, a bit of chocolate in the corners of her mouth. She watched as Anna's eyes drifted to the flimsy leather covered item.

"What is this? It's not a journal, it's too big." It was about the size of a magazine pamphlet, but it was a bit thicker than that.

"Open it and find out." Anna did and her eyes watered. The notebook like item was a ton of music sheets. The girl had been learning to play piano and write songs since she was eleven years old. Music had fascinated her and transported her to new places, just like Elsa's books did for her, and Terra's stories did for all of them.

"Thank you!" Terra felt Anna's arms wrap around her neck. She rubbed the girls back.

"You are welcome, all of you." She said sweetly. Terra was glad that her family enjoyed their gifts. She herself had gotten one, but made no mention of it. It was one that she was going to cherish forever; for it was a gift she had gotten from Hans. A hairpin comb, with roses as the decoration. There were three different colored roses upon it. She looked up the meanings later on that day. The pink rose represented grace, elegance, and admiration. The white rose in this case represented remembrance, that he was thinking of her. The final one took her by surprise and she remembered the meaning before looking it up. It was a red rose. It represented one thing: Love.

* * *

**_Dream Sequence..._**

_A tall tower clambered into her view, lightning all around. The skies were dark, casting ominous looking shadows upon the rocks surrounding the menacing looking tower. Terra's vision zoomed in on the tower and seemed like it followed the tower up to a window that was open. She carefully floated inside and it was dark except when the lightning flashed, revealing a set of stairs._

_ Terra now floated up the stairs, quietly. Her eyes fell upon a light that was leaking out through a crack in a door. The girls mouth now felt dry as fear settled in her throat. As she neared the door, it was almost as if someone was watching her. She stuck out a hand, although it seemed as though she didn't have any hands at all as it was pitch black when she went to look at it. However, her hand struck wood, as she cautiously pushed the door open, a gasp leaving her lips at what she saw. But it was then something reached out and struck her, causing her to fall on the ground. Terra looked up, fear and terror striking her body as she looked into a set of gray eyes in the darkness. Lightening flashed revealing the figure. But it was then at that moment, Terra cried out into the night._

* * *

**Whoaaaa...Creepy dream. I promise it will be explained, but I don't want to give everything away. I hope that it was interesting enough. I know that there wasn't much going on, but it was a set up chapter because things are also about to get serious? I'm not sure if that's the right word...Let me know what you think if you wish! Or any suggestions for things you would like to see! Even if it's for a later date! :)**

**Sorry if my timelines are spotty...I have a hard time with numbers sometimes...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was just a little zapped from writing this story and my brain wouldn't function at all...But I got this chapter done! Yay! I hope it's enjoyable and slowly...the foreshadowing...I don't like to use it too much, but oh well.**

**Hope you like it! As usual, read on! :)**

* * *

Chapter 12

Elsa's eyes shot open. They slowly began to adjust to the pitch blackness of night, the moon no where in the sky. Why was she awake? Her thoughts wondered at this for a moment and that's when she heard a noise. It had been that same noise that had woken her. For once, she gave into a small shiver at the coolness of her room. The blonde slowly sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes, and pulled on her glacier blue robe. She made sure that her white gloves were on and that her braid was still place. Elsa heard the noise again as she opened her door. And to her surprise, Anna was standing there, getting ready to knock.

"A-Anna? What are you doing here? At my door?" Elsa said whispering softly into the night, closing her door behind her now. Anna looked as tired as Elsa felt, but her voice was a little more steady.

"I heard a noise. I wanted to see if you heard it too." Elsa nodded and they both heard the noise again, looking in the direction of Terra's room. The older girls shoulders were tense as she neared her eldest sisters room, Anna following behind. Terra's door was cracked and they heard the noise more than before. Elsa swallowed, her mouth dry from her slight panic. In her mind, she did her best to calm herself. _'Conceal. Don't feel.' _She slowly pushed open the door, starlight peaking through the open curtains of Terra's windows and door that led to her balcony. Her blue eyes scanned the room and saw that her sister wasn't in her bed.

"Where did she go?" Anna piped up, spotting her oldest sister before Elsa did. She pointed in the direction.

"Over there!" Elsa followed Anna's finger and she saw Terra cowered in the corner a little ways from her bed. Her face was pale and her green-blue eyes shone like beacons in the night. The brown hair that was usually perfectly preserved, was in disarray. It was now revealed to Elsa that something was wrong. She quickly ran over to Terra and fear was evident and seemed to be surrounding the girl in a cloud. Elsa tried to reach out to her, but recoiled her hand quickly as it made Terra more agitated.

"Please, don't hurt me! I didn't mean it! Pl-please." That was the noise she and her sister had heard. Elsa realized that it had been Terra crying; for it was also in this moment that she noticed the tears streaking her now tanned cheeks.

"Terra, it's me and Anna. Are you alright?" Terra only shrunk back, hugging herself and burying her face in her knees. Elsa, while still kneeling, turned and looked at Anna.

"Go get Papa." And in a flash, the strawberry blonde was running out of the room and down the hall. Elsa turned back and looked at Terra, trying to think rapidly. When Terra's eyes had been on her, it was almost as if she had looked right through her.

"C'mon Elsa. Think." she muttered to herself. It was then she looked at her gloved hands and back at Terra, then at the girls windows. Elsa got up, an idea coming to mind. She opened a few of Terra's windows and then went back to the girl. The girl took a deep breath as she began to take off her gloves.

Elsa was nervous. She hadn't used her powers on anyone really. Except when she helped Terra cool down when she was sick a few years ago, but even then it was only just by touch. Now she was going to use it to help wake her sister up. She realized that Terra was still stuck in whatever dream...no, nightmare she was in. And from her readings, Elsa knew that sometimes a temperature change would wake someone. She had opened the windows to cover or mask her powers. The white gloves were now at her side on the floor.

"Terra?" She said speaking into the silence and Terra's eyes met hers, the girls bottom lip trembling.

"Pl-please don't hurt me..." she said again and Elsa did her best to offer her a small smile. Her hands slowly moved to touch Terra's cheeks. All the while she silently prayed that no harm would come to Terra from using her powers on her or worse.

"I'm not going to hurt you..." She whispered, her hands making contact with Terra's cheeks. Elsa exhaled slowly and Terra after a moment, began to shiver. However, color started to come back into her sisters face and the green-blue eyes that showed fear, were now seeming to become awake. Elsa withdrew her hands and put the gloves back on.

"El-Elsa?" The blonde nodded and Terra quickly wrapped her arms around her sister, sobs going into Elsa's shoulder. Elsa's heart broke and she returned the hug, feeling Terra still shiver slightly. Elsa's grip tightened upon her sister as she did her best to comfort her.

"I got you. Papa will be here soon." She cooed into her sister's hair. After a moment, she felt Terra go limp. Elsa shook her slightly and did her best to turn Terra so she could see her face and she saw that Terra had passed out. Just then, her father burst into the room, her mother and Anna floating in a few moments later.

"What's going on?" Agdar asked Elsa as he knelt on the ground next to her.

"Something's wrong Papa. Terra was having a dream and acted as though I was going to hurt her. She said something about not meaning to do something. She looked right through me father." Elsa said, her voice saddened. It felt as though Elsa was the cause of this, but it was then that she realized she knew better. Her older sister had always told her she wasn't afraid and that she was glad that Elsa was different. Elsa felt her father lift Terra up off her lap and into his arms.

"Sweetie, where are you going?" The Queen asked her husband as he began to carry their eldest out of her room. His other daughters and his wife followed him down the stairs.

"I'm taking her to the trolls."

"Why Papa?" Anna asked trying to keep up with everyone.

"Something tells me, this was more than just any old dream...Or nightmare. Terra never has problems like this." There was silence as the group neared the doors in the foyer.

"We shall accompany you." Agdar looked at the three women that had followed him and shook his head.

"I will be able to travel faster with her alone. Why don't the three of you get something to calm your nerves. I will return as quick as I can." The Queen walked forward and slipped her husband a kiss. Then she looks down at her daughter and strokes her head briefly and kisses her forehead.

"Please hurry home father." Elsa says, her eyes now full of worry. The man nods his head and steps out the now open doors, into the night.

* * *

The horse galloped along the grassy lands, shadows of trees and bushes passing over the King and the Princess. Terra was still unconscious and her father did his best to keep her upon his steed. He never thought that he would have to return to the trolls, but Pabbie, the elder, had told him that he and his family were always welcome. The King breathed a sigh of relief as he came into the the clearing where the trolls resided. He brought the horse to a stop, carefully dismounting, and then getting his daughter off the horse. The man walked forward and spoke into the night.

"Please help me. It is my oldest. She is not well." The worry in his voice was evident and the stones began to tremble and pop up into their troll forms. Pabbie soon emerged and the King knelt down, still holding Terra in his arms. Her head lulled backward and body still limp. The elder troll furrowed his brow, his mouth knit worry.

"What has happened to her?" Agdar began to explain all that he knew. All the while, the troll listened and nodded. "We must see what has disturbed her so. I've never known her to be one to experience events such as these." Pabbie put a hand upon her forehead, calling her dream forth. As the dream replayed in the sky, there were small murmurs from other trolls and a small gasp from the king.

"It can't be..." Pabbie looked up at the king and nodded.

"It most certainly is. I can foresee and foretell, but dreams are a mysterious thing. But it is most certainly is." He confirmed what the king saw, what Terra had seen in the room that she had entered. A girl, almost eighteen, her hair longer than anyone that existed. But the King knew that face in an instant. He knew that the rocky crags only belonged to one land in his memory. The land ruled by his sister in law and her husband. The land of Corona. The lost princess, cousin to his daughters.

"...Rapunzel...What does this mean?" the King swallowed, his throat now dry from a mixture of emotions. Pabbie placed the dream back in Terra's mind, but kept his hand upon her forehead.

"Your daughter has had a dream of the present. Events will be set in motion and it is my belief that she will be found. However, that is where my translation gets fuzzy..." The King only smiled and his eyes were kind. "But those eyes...They are not to be trusted, but we will not worry of those things as of yet. I have a feeling it will be a long time before they have a part to play."

"What shall I do? I must send a letter to my sister in law and her husband certainly, but what about Terra?" Pabbie's hand that was still upon Terra's forehead began to glow as he mumbled a few words. He took his hand away and the girl stirred slightly.

"She should sleep well now, the fear is diminished. All she will need is a little bit of rest and Terra should be right as rain."

"Thank you Pabbie. My family and I are grateful to you." Pabbie smiles slightly.

"You are welcome your Majesty. Go in peace and rest your weary eyes this night." The King nodded, lifting his daughter back up and going over to his horse. Once he and his daughter were situated upon the steed, they rode off into the night. Pabbie sighed, his heart slightly grieved. He knew that in the coming years, there would be many trials ahead of the royal family, but he did not have the heart to reveal them. Nor could he or the balance of things would be upset.

* * *

Terra felt an excessive amount of extra weight upon her as she continued to sleep, her lungs beginning to burn from the lack of oxygen. She opened her eyelids and saw that Anna was sitting on top of her. A gasp came from the girl and she practically leapt from the bed and in flash was out of Terra's room, yelling down the hall.

"Elsaaaaa! She's awake! She's. Ah. Wake!" Terra groaned and pulled her blankets over herself, head included. The escapade from last night, or what she could remember, left her feeling exhausted on top of her only just returning yesterday, still in the Southern Isles time zone. Terra closed her eyes again, hoping sleep would greet her and comfort her for a few more hours. However, it was at this time, she felt a presence. Almost looming. She ventured to open her eyes again, only to find Anna's under the blankets.

"Ahh!" Terra gave a yelp of surprise, her limbs flailing and she fell out of her bed with a thud. "Owww..." She said standing up after a moment, rubbing her backside. Terra reached over and flipped the blankets off Anna who was now laughing at her. The older glared at her youngest sister.

"Are you alright?" A soft voice said and Terra looked over at Elsa and sighed.

"Yes. I guess so. Although I guess some _people_ don't know how to let others sleep." Elsa put a hand over her mouth, a giggle flowing forth as she watched Terra and Anna glare at each other once more. Anna sat up and crossed her arms.

"You scared me last night ya know."

"That's 'you know' Anna." Elsa said correcting her. Anna stuck her tongue out briefly at Elsa and then continued.

"I don't care about my grammar right now...But I wasn't as scared as Elsa." The girl said indignantly. Elsa's face turned bright red.

"I wasn't scared. I was merely over stimulated by the situation." Elsa said coolly and gracefully, her face reverting back to its normal color. Anna pointed at her.

"You. Were. Scared."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes huh."

"No."

"Yeah huh!" Anna said adamantly and it a bickering war began between the two. Terra took this chance to get back into her bed and close her eyes. She was almost asleep again when she felt a cool gloved hand open her eyelid, the argument having subsided.

"Yes?" Terra asked with a smile upon her face and she saw a small wave of relief pass over Elsa.

"Do you have to sleep?" Terra sighed opening her other eye and sat up, now leaning back against her bookshelf headboard.

"I don't suppose so..." She said slightly regretful of her words. The girl was still tired, but she knew something was up. Terra patted the bed and Elsa sat down at her feet, Anna laying her head on her lap. The girl stroked the strawberry blondes braided locks. "What's wrong with you two?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Anna said, her voice now quiet. Elsa's gaze lingered on her black shoes that poked out from under her long blue skirt. Terra sighed.

"I promise you I am. I'm just sleepy is all...I'm lucky that I have you watching over me though. The both of you. I'm grateful...I had a dream about cousin Rapunzel. I can't explain it all too well. I don't remember it all..." Elsa's bright blue eyes locked onto Terra. Anna sat up, her blue eyes locked onto her older sister as well.

"You saw her?" Terra nodded at Anna.

"She looked beautiful. She would be the same age as Elsa now." She heard small relieved sighs come from the girls, but it was then that Elsa's brow knitted with worry once again.

"Then why did you say, _'don't hurt me?'_ " Terra remembered why. The gray eyes. However, she didn't wish to frighten the girls, but she could not lie to them.

"Someone else was there, but we do not know her. She was a fair looking woman, but I don't know..." Terra said shaking her head. "She was...intimidating I guess I could say..." It was silent for a good while. Elsa hugged herself now and Terra noticed, furrowing her brow and pursing her lips. She looked over at Anna. "Anna, why don't you go put your boots on and once I'm ready, we can all eat breakfast and walk in the gardens today?" The girls eyes lit up and she nodded, her braids swinging about.

"Yay! Can we pick flowers too? A bouquet for mama and papa?" Terra nodded. Anna squealed as she leapt from the bed again.

"Close the door behind-" Anna had already zoomed out of room. "...you..." Terra sighed and got up from her bed, going over to her door and closing it. She walked back over and sat down next to Elsa, putting a hand on her back and the girl flinched slightly.

"Hey, what's going on in there?" Terra said gently poking Elsa's forehead. Elsa looked over at Terra, her eyes now full of tears. It had been a long time...A really long time since Terra had seen tears grace Elsa's vision.

"I was so afraid last night...I used my powers on you..." she said quietly.

"Oh?" Terra said in slight surprise. "I didn't even notice...But now that I think about it, I was a little cold...Maybe I should start wearing socks to bed then..." This elicited a small laugh from the girl, but it left quickly. She sniffled slightly.

"...I was afraid that I would hurt you...And I thought...that you were talking about me..." It was then Terra knew what she needed to do. The brown haired stood up and pried Elsa's arms away from her body, pulling her off the bed, and hugged her tightly. After a moment, she felt Elsa wrap her own arms around Terra's middle. Elsa could feel her sisters chin on the top of her head as she buried her face into Terra's shoulder.

"I would never and will never be afraid of you. I might get scared sometimes, but never from you or mama or papa or Anna. You are not a monster. You could never hurt any of us, no matter how hard you tried if you did...And it's okay to be afraid sometimes...But you were very brave in spite of that...You trusted yourself enough to use your powers to help me." Terra let Elsa go and saw the girl use a sleeve of her blue jacket to wipe her cheeks. She saw a smile slowly creep its way back onto Elsa's face.

"I g-guess you're right." Terra flicked Elsa's nose, making her scrunch it up and draw her face away.

"I never am wrong about these things!" Terra said in a sing-songy voice as she walked over to her closet, drawing one of the doors back and stepping inside. Elsa rubbed her nose as she walked over to her sisters closet, only to be hit with a few dresses.

"Hey!" Elsa cried out. Terra's head poked out of the closet and she began laughing. She walked out and pulled them off Elsa, setting them on the floor.

"Don't stand there then." Elsa just laughed. Terra continued to search through her clothes and cried out when she find the perfect one for the day.

"Aha!" She took off her nightgown, tossing it out of the closet, and pulled on the dress. It was green at the top and the skirt was black, with Rosmaling flowers at the edges. The sleeves stopped at her elbow. She then grabbed a brown bodice and put it around her middle, thankful it tied in the front. Terra found a pair of light tan stockings, pulled them on, and then grabbed a pair of brown boots. She came out of the closet to see Elsa laughing madly and one of her gloved hands pointing. Terra dropped her boots and began laughing herself, her arms wrapped around her middle.

"How did...I can't-" Elsa said, happy tears in her eyes. Anna was standing there, wearing Terra's white nightgown. Apparently, when Terra had thrown it out of the closet, it landed on her just so that her own head went through the hole and she was trying to find her way out of the gown. Terra, through tears helped her out. Anna's face was red as she crossed her arms and stomped a foot.

"It's not funny!" But Terra could see a smile forming on the fifteen year old's face and she too then broke out in laughter. "Maybe just a little!" It took several minutes before they could all get the proper amount of oxygen to their lungs, tears having streaked their faces. Terra sat down and finally pulled on her boots. She quickly pulled half of her hair up, leaving the rest of her wavy brown locks to graze her back, just below her shoulders.

"Alright," she said looking at her sisters. "Let's go get something to eat and to the garden we go." And just like that, off the sisters went. Their day only having just begun.

* * *

**I can't wait until I get to write the garden scene! I have to ask though, do any of you have any suggestions? I'm not exactly sure what to have the girls do or say or talk about while they're there. So hit me up! What do you think? It also might be a day or two before the next chapter comes out. I need another little "vacation". Have an awesome day/night and I hope to see some suggestions/or reviews!**

**As a side note, a question might pop up for some as to why Elsa is hanging out with Anna so much now. It's because Terra acts almost like a buffer and is able to make sure they, Elsa and Anna, are more comfortable with one another. This also allows the King and Queen to lighten up a little and allow Elsa and Anna to have more contact. But Elsa hasn't hugged Anna since the day of the incident, so there is still that part of tension in the relationship. Hope this helps. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry if it's a little short, but this part of the girls' story/life is not over yet. Read on my good fellows and ladies! :)**

******And thanks to all of you who review or comment or are reading this story. I love that you are enjoying it so far! And thank you FrozenDaily for the suggestion! **

* * *

Chapter 13

"Rawr! I am the Terra the Terrible, the mighty dragon! You have disturbed me and ransacked my castle! You will never leave alive!" Terra yelled to Anna, her hands in the air in the shapes of claws. Elsa sat up against a tree now, looking up from her book to see Terra chasing after their younger sister. Anna picked up a stick and held it like a sword.

"I will best you dragon and save the princess from the keep. I am Anna the Magnificent! Defender of all that is good! Rescuers of damsels in distress!" Elsa laughed and Anna looked over at her confused. "What?"

"Do you even know what that means?" Anna shook her head. "It means a young woman who needs to be rescued. It's usually by a prince or someone of the sort...I'm afraid," Elsa turned the page in her book that she had carried with her; her eyes now looking at the words upon the page. "You are no prince."

"It doesn't matter!" Anna went to turn her attention back to Terra the Terrible Dragon. She had vanished. The girl turned in a circle, keeping her "sword" ready for attack. Elsa smirked as she looked up and saw Terra sneaking up on Anna, her hands full of red and yellow flower petals.

"I attack you with flames Anna the Magnificent!" Terra blew the petals out of her hands in Anna's direction. The girl dodged some of the petals, a few of them clinging to her braids.

"Oh no! I have been caught aflame!" Anna still held onto her sword and rolled in the freshly cut grass. She then stood again. "I have put them out! You have not bested me dragon! I am stronger than I look!" Terra stomped about, her hands still like claws.

"I will conquer you young one! You will not have the princess nor my precious gold!" She stepped toward Anna, but pretended to stumble.

"Have at thee beast!" Anna thrust her "sword" at Terra the Terrible and the older girl tucked the stick under an arm and staggered all over. Eventually, she laid on her back on the ground. She made her voice raspy.

"I am defeated then..." Anna crept closer, kneeling down pretending to inspect the dragon. Terra closed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. "...uggghh..." Anna jumped up, thrusting her hands in the air.

"I am victorious! I can now rescue the princess!" She ran over to Elsa and pulled her up, causing Elsa to yelp slightly and pull her arm away from Anna.

"Stop Anna. I don't like to be-"

"Touched. I know. I know...But I, Anna the Magnificent, have slayed the dragon!" Terra opened one eye, watching the situation. She wanted to make sure that nothing too intense would happen between the two girls. "I must rescue you Princess Elsa!" And to Terra's surprise, Elsa set down her book and dusted off her skirt and placed the back of her left hand on her forehead.

"Surely you are but the bravest in all the land Anna the Magnificent! How could one so small best such a beast? You are truly a wonder! Please, take me from this wretched place!" Terra smiled, Elsa rarely participated in pretend play, but she must have been in a much higher spirit this day. She even allowed Anna to pull her by her blue jacket. As they neared Terra, she jumped from the ground.

"Oh no! Terra the Terrible has tricked us!" Anna cried out, stopping in her tracks seeing Terra her hands like claws again.

"Say is not so!" Elsa said as dramatically as she could, her hand back on her forehead. "I fear I might swoon from fright!" She pretended to faint, now laying on the ground.

"I told you would not escape! Now suffer the consequences!" Terra said grabbing the startled Anna and pinning her on the ground. She began to run her fingers up and down the girls sides.

"Nooooo! St-stahp! Stahp itttt!" Anna said laughing hard, tears forming in her eyes. Elsa was now on her side, looking at Anna.

"Some knight you are!" She said with a toothy grin and a soft look in her blue eyes.

"F-fair Princess Elsa! Save me!" Elsa sighed, getting up and walked over to Terra.

"Unhand her dragon!" She tapped Terra lightly on the head. Terra fell off Anna, being over dramatic as Elsa had been a few minutes before. Anna wiped at her eyes, still laughing slightly.

"I am now truly defeated! I can see the light! I am leaving this world!" Terra twitched her limbs slightly and now her voice was in a whisper. "Princess and brave Knight...Come close..." Elsa knelt on the right side of Terra, Anna on the left. Terra reached into her pockets, pulling out two wrapped chocolates, handing them to the girls. "Take the last of my treasure...With my final breath," Terra said her voice even quieter. "I die...ugghhhhh..." Her head rolled to the side, her eyes closed. She heard the faint crinkle of wrappers and quiet _'mmm's_ come from her sisters.

"You can stop being dead now." Anna told Terra. Terra opened one eye to find her sisters eyes upon her.

"No I can't..." She whispered. "I am really a cursed Princess who must be awoken. I have only fallen into a deep sleep..." She closed her eye again, trying not to laugh.

"Princess Elsa! How do we save this cursed Princess?" Elsa put a finger upon her chin in thought.

"Hmmm...How does one break a curse I wonder..."

"I've got it!" Anna leaned down and placed a kiss upon Terra's forehead. Nothing happened. "Hey, why didn't that work?" She asked Terra, pulling one of her eyelids open with her fingers.

"This dragon has two sisters..." Terra closes her eye and a moment passes and she feels Elsa place a kiss upon her forehead. Terra sits up and pretends to stretch. "Oh my! I have awoken!" She turns to face her sisters, hugging them both. "Thank you Anna the Magnificent and Princess Elsa! Never again shall I return to that form!" She lets go and the sisters laugh briefly, the sun still beaming down on them.

"That was so much fun!" Anna said with a smile. Elsa fixed her hair, making sure there was no grass in it, unlike Anna's and Terra's. After she did this, she folded her white gloved hands in her lap.

"Honestly," She started out. "that was rather enjoyable. Especially since I did not end up as stew like the last time..." She glares at Terra. The older girl shrugs.

"Sorry sweetheart, but that's the way the cookie crumbles I'm afraid." Terra laughs, a pearly white smile upon her face. Anna tilts her head to the side.

"You're awfully happy. You have been since you have got back...Well excluding last night." Anna crosses her legs, doing her best to make sure her skirt was still down over her knees. Terra adjusted her own sitting position, her legs beside her; sitting more on her hip and using a hand holding her steady. The other hand briefly touched the rose hair comb pin in her hair before resting it on her legs.

"Well it was a nice trip and it's nice being back home. I missed you girls so much." She told them. Elsa had an eyebrow raised, a smile now tugging at the corners of her pink lips.

"Or is it because of a certain prince?" Anna and Elsa watched as their sisters face turned bright red.

"It most certainly is not." Her sisters laughed and Anna pointed at Terra.

"It most certainly is! You're using Princess speak! You only do that when you like someone!" Terra playfully stuck her nose in the air.

"I know not of what you speak."

"Come off it Terra." Elsa said, speaking more like Terra now. Usually she was the more proper of the three sisters. The brown haired girl just laughed, looking back at the two girls.

"I suppose so...It's not like I'm the only one though..." She gives a wink at Elsa. It's Elsa's turn now, the pink blush evident upon her pale cheeks.

"I do not like anyone I'll have you know." Terra crosses her arms.

"That may be so, but I know I have caught a certain servant boy casting a look in your direction once or twice." Anna's mouth was agape.

"Who!? Who is it!?" She asked tugging at Terra's skirt. Elsa turned redder.

"It is none of your concern." Elsa said coolly as she could. "Terra is making things up." She acted as though she were swatting a fly.

"Deny it all you wish...What about you Anna?" Terra says looking at her youngest sister. Her light blue eyes just stared at her blankly.

"What about me?"

"Do you have anyone you like?" Elsa snickered as Anna's face turned even redder than hers did. Anna glared at the blonde.

"No I don't." She said, now crossing her arms. "Boys are icky and smelly and annoying. I am never going to fall in love."

"Is that so?" Terra said in surprise, her eyebrows raised. Anna nodded indignantly.

"I'd rather stuff my face with chocolate and write my music. Nothing bizarre. No fair, tall, and beautiful strangers for me." Elsa just rolled her eyes.

"You never know Anna." The blonde told her. "He could just fall into your life one day like...I don't know...Um-"

"Into the water because he's gazing at your beauty." Terra said a pointer finger in the air, a smile upon her face. Anna still shook her head.

"Nope. Nope. Nope..." She pauses. "But you two can." Elsa and Terra looked at each other their eyes wide and then looked back Anna.

"What makes you think it's so different for us?" Elsa asks.

"Because you have that quality." Anna told them making motions with her hands.

"Huh?" Terra says. "I don't get it." Anna sighs.

"You guys both are so pretty...but it's like you are magnets or something. I've seen it...You both act like who you are and it drives those guys crazy." Elsa and Terra blush madly.

"So do you." Terra points that out. "And one day..."Terra swiftly pulled Anna into her lap. "A guy is going to be driven mad by your quirkiness my dear Anna." Anna's nose wrinkles, almost as if in disgust.

"Never!" Anna says with a laugh and then after a moment climbs out of Terra's lap. It goes quiet and Terra lays back, closing her eyes; her hands above her head as she lets the sun warm her skin.

"Elsa," the brown haired girl says. "You can ask you know." This takes the blonde by surprise.

"I-I don't..." Elsa stuttered, surprised that Terra knew what she was thinking. She swallows hard, but ventures forth with her question. "Did you and the prince...um, hold hands?" Terra felt her face flame up a bit as she thought of the tender moments between her and Hans. Holding hands, sitting at the docks at sunset, countless picnics in the gardens by his castle. Anna laid back like Terra, resting her head on her sisters left arm. Terra opened her eyes, lifting her head to look at Elsa briefly.

"Yes. Yes we did." She sets her head back down and then she feels Elsa resting her head on her other arm.

"What was that like?" She hears Anna ask. Terra just smiles as the memories come back to her.

"It was nice. It's like all the stories say...He was kind and his heart is warm. It was almost like...a bow."

"A bow?" Elsa said looking over at Terra, slightly confused. Terra laughed slightly, but nodded.

"Yes a bow...It was soft and colorful, almost like if you could feel oranges and yellows and pinks like the sunset. But it was tight and comforting like the knot..." She sighs dreamily. The girl was not in love with Hans, but when she thought of him, her heart raced like horses upon a beach. It's then that Anna speaks again. Elsa and Terra look at her, shocked at what comes out of her mouth.

"...If it's like that...Then maybe falling in love might not be so bad..." It goes silent again between the three girls as they there in the sun. Soon, they engage in the cloud guessing game, forming shapes and they play this game, until they are called to lunch. Before they go inside they gather up a flower bouquet for their parents and they are all thankful today was a free day. And the day was not over yet.

* * *

**I had so much fun writing the pretend scene! And I love sneaking in tidbits of the songs from Frozen. I feel it definitely helps to capture the characters more and makes the story feel more "homey". I promise there will be more. I plan on writing the next chapter today. :)**

******Oh! And if there are any Elsa fans here(...well obviously...) I've been reading a fanfic that's a compilation of Elsa one-shots that I wanted to suggest. It's called 'Childish' by RawrRoarRawr. So lovely to read and also helps me when I get stuck. :) Enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Whoa. This is the longest one I've ever written. I hope you all don't mind! :)**

**I am going to give a warning, this chapter is a little on the sadder side, but not straight away! **

**Oh! And the girls swimsuits and their fathers, if a reference is needed, they're based around swimwear in the 1800's. **

**Anyways...Read on! :) **

* * *

Chapter 14

"...And then we broke the spell and set the final princess free mama!" Anna said excitedly as she shoveled the noodle salad into her mouth. The girls' mother nodded, a smile upon her face.

"It sounds like you had quite the adventure today girls." She told them, taking sip out of her wine glass.

"I wasn't even aware we had dragons in the garden!" Their father said and their daughters began to laugh, smiles upon their faces. It goes silent for a moment, only the silverware clanking against plates and the sound of Elsa's water glass being set back down on the table. The King wipes his face with his napkin, his plate clean. "I have something to tell you girls, especially you Terra." She looks over at her father as she takes a drink of the juice that is in her glass.

"What is it father?" Elsa asks for the oldest girl. Terra sets her glass down, taking a bite of her lunch, listening.

"I have sent a letter to your Uncle Phillip and Aunt Primrose in Corona." The girls look at their father curiously.

"How come if I may ask?" Terra says, speaking now like the Princess she is supposed to be. Her father nods.

"I was feeling like I should let them know of your dream. It was also felt the same by the elder of the trolls, Pabbie." Terra nods. "It may be something or nothing, but it couldn't hurt."

"That is true. I feel in my heart that she will be found and soon...I hope that she has fared well all these years." The slight distress in Terra's voice is now upon her face. It had been heartbreaking finding this news out when it had first happened. It happened around the time that Elsa was three and Terra was eight, Anna hadn't been born yet. Rapunzel was the same age as Elsa and it had been hard letting go of Elsa for the older girl. She was afraid someone would take her sister away too.

"You have nothing to fear sweetheart." Her mother said with a loving smile. "You know in your heart she is alive and well, the dream showed you this." Terra sighs, her spirit relieved again.

"I guess you're right." She begins to eat her food again and Anna begins to chatter on about random things. After a while, everyone's plate was empty of the main meal and desert.

"So what are you girls going to do the rest of the day?" Their mother asks and her daughters look at one another and look back at their mother, shrugging simultaneously. The woman just laughs. "Well, in that case, I have an idea. Why don't we have a family picnic for dinner today? Since you all had such a lovely time in the garden all those hours." Each of them nodded vigorously.

"But wait, don't you have work to do?" Elsa asks, her head tilted slightly to the side.

"We have decided to take a half day today. We would like to spend time with you girls." Their father said with a smile, taking one of his wife's hands in his. Anna could barely sit still and the smiles upon hers and her sisters faces seemed to grow even more.

"Oh! Oh! Can we go swimming today too!?" Anna said bouncing in her seat.

"That would be lovely!" Terra said in agreement. Their eyes stayed on their parents as they pretended to mull it over. Elsa was a little less than thrilled as she was not much of a swimmer, but she was glad to be spending time with her parents and sisters more that day.

"What do you think Idun? Can we afford a swim?"

"Hmm...I don't see why not." She said smiling at her children. Before Agdar and Idun could say anything else, the girls disappeared to their bedrooms to change into their swimwear.

* * *

"...I have a slight problem..." Anna said joining Terra and Elsa in Terra's room. The older girl looked away from her closet mirror to see Anna in her swimwear.

"Oh dear..." Anna's swim trousers that should have stopped at the knee, were now a good five to six inches too high and the short sleeves on her swimming top were too short. Elsa giggled slightly at this.

"You be quiet Elsa. It's not funny."

"Yes it is." She replied, finishing another page of her book as she sat in Terra's desk chair.

"Let me check something..." Terra stepped into her closet and began to root around. A loud crash came from inside. "Ouch!" Elsa quickly got up from her chair, she and Anna both running to the closet only to see a basket on top of Terra's head, clothes covering the rest of her. She got the basket off her head and sifted through the clothes that had fallen.

"Are you alright?" Elsa's face one of empathetic pain.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." The girl said standing, a small bundle in her arms as she came out of the closet. She held up each piece, comparing it to Anna. "Here, these should work. They're from when I was fifteen, so they should fit you. You better stop growing or I won't be able to help you soon!" Terra laughs as she hands the swimwear to Anna, the girl now running out of the room. The older girl went to her doors that led out to her balcony and opened them, wind now flowing through the room.

"There...That's better." She said with a smile, looking over at Elsa who was reading the new book, _Frankenstein_, like mad. Terra just shook her head and walked over to the girl, giving her a hug.

"What was that for?" Elsa said looking up at Terra.

"I can't hug you without a reason?" Terra rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "It's just...you guys aren't my little girls anymore. It's like mom said to me a long time ago, 'You're growing up and I can't stop you.' I still see you and Anna this big." Terra held one of her hands at her hip. Elsa closed her book, a light laugh coming from her. She stands and raises a hand into the air.

"And I've always seen you as this big!" Terra laughs madly. "You've always been so tall! Just how tall are you anyway?"

"Around 5'7''...I think."

"No wonder you have to bend down to hug Mama! She's only 5'4''." Elsa laughs. "Papa is 5'11''..." Terra looks at Elsa, studying her.

"You don't have to worry, you're only a head taller than her. However Anna is-"

"Going to be the tallest ever!" The strawberry blonde yells as she comes back in, showing off how well the swimwear fits.

"We'll see. We'll see." Elsa says lightly, a smile gracing her soft features.

"Girls, come on!" Their father calls standing by the steps.

"Let's go!" Anna says running out of the room again, her sisters following close behind.

* * *

"Come on Elsa! Stop being a party pooper!" Anna calls from the water, Her father and Terra in the background; the older girl was trying not to be drowned by her father splashing her.

"I don't think so. I don't want to burn to a crisp." She tells Anna as she sits next to her mother on the shore, still reading her book.

"Go on Elsa sweetheart, I'll be fine." Her mother tells her. Elsa looks over at her.

"But Ma I want to read-" She feels her mother take her book and close it, bookmark and all. Elsa sighs. "Okay, but only for a few minutes." Elsa glares at Anna. "And no splashing."

"Drat." Anna mumbles as she swims away. Elsa works her way into the water, getting accustomed to is warmth. Terra sees that Elsa is now in the water, she looks at her father and Anna, putting a finger over her mouth. She then submerges herself, making her way to under Elsa's feet. Terra swims as fast as she can towards Elsa.

"Ahh!" Elsa cries out as she feels that she's on Terra shoulders, her arms flailing about. Terra then lets Elsa go and the blonde falls backwards into the water. She resurfaces, sputtering her cheeks red. "You cheeky-You're so going to get it!" Elsa begins to swim quickly towards her older sister, trying to also push her wet blonde locks out of her face.

"Eek! Papa help me!" Terra said swimming as quick as she could. Her father just laughed as Anna climbs onto his back. Elsa finally catches up with Terra and dunks her under the water. Terra resurfaces and this time is the one sputtering. She then splashes Elsa and a splash fight ensues and soon they hear Anna's voice.

"I am the mighty Kraken! I will splash you all to smithereens!" They see Anna still on their father's back and both sets of arms were wiggling about and they join into the water fight as well. This goes on for quite a while, the Queen laughing in the background. Only her feet were in the water, but it was enough to see her family having fun.

A few more hours passed, the family now on the shore drying off. And shortly after they are all dry, their picnic dinner is brought to them by Gerda. It is a dinner of simple sandwiches, a new invention called 'chips', and celery with peanut butter. It was a happy day as the girls listened to their father tell them stories of new worlds and about princesses who did great things. There were also tales of adventure and ones of woe. Once dinner was finished, their mother told a tale or two to make the evening complete. When the group went to return to the castle, Anna had fallen fast asleep. The King picked up his youngest and carried her to the castle, while Elsa and Terra helped their mother carried the picnic basket and towels.

"It was a good day...Don't you think?" Elsa asked a smile on her face. Her blonde locks were untamed and tangled from the pond water. Terra's hair was the same way, their faces also pink from the sun.

"Absolutely."

"I know that look." Elsa said smirking at her sister. "You're going to write about it in your journal aren't you?" Terra laughs and the Queen just smiles at the interaction between her daughters.

"You bet your bookworm brain I will."

* * *

_A few weeks later..._

The King and Queen had received a reply from the Kingdom in Corona. Indeed, naught but days after they had received the letter from Arendelle, their daughter Rapunzel returned. It had been a fantastic reunion for all of Corona. The letter was request for the presence of the royal family of Arendelle, that was if they could manage. However, the King and Queen thought it would be best if their daughters stayed in the castle for this trip. The girls had argued their point about not having seen their cousin before, but their parents made a stronger one. They also wished to stop at another kingdom on the way home, settling some final business. Some of which they would not be allowed to let their daughters into the meetings. But they promised that when they got back, that they would plan another trip in a months time to go see their Aunt and Uncle and their cousin Rapunzel.

"See you in two weeks..." Anna says hugging her parents, as she and her sisters gathered with them in the foyer. _'It's going to be a long two weeks...' _Terra thought to herself. For this was and would be the first time their parents were leaving them alone in the castle. And it would be the first time Terra would be left in charge of all the King and Queenly type duties...to a certain extent. Elsa is a bit fidgety, twiddling her gloved fingers.

"Hey," Terra whispers. "You okay?" Elsa only looked at the ground.

"I'm nervous. What if I can't do it?" Terra takes one of the girls hands and gives it a slight squeeze.

"I believe in you." Elsa looks up and sees a smile upon her sisters face and she nods, a nervous smile appearing on her face. Her parents are now in front of her and she curtseys, her voice wavering as she speaks.

"D-do you have to go?" She sees her father smile softly at her, her mothers face loving and understanding.

"You'll be fine Elsa." Agdar tells his daughter sweetly. Elsa looks nervously at Terra and her sister mouths, _'Go ahead.'_ Elsa takes a deep breath and for the first time in years, hugs her mother and her father. It's brief, but when the hug is finished, the tears in parents eyes are evident. They now turn to Terra and it's her turn to be nervous.

"...What if I mess something up? I mean, I've never looked at the documents or treaties or bills before on my own...What if I mess up the trade?" Her thoughts come spilling out of her mouth before she can stop them. Her father puts his hands upon her shoulders.

"You'll be alright. You will have Kai to help you. Gerda too." She breathes a sigh of slight relief.

"I'll do my best to make you proud." Terra tells them. She feels her mother and fathers arms around her.

"We know you will." Her mothers says. It's then that the family does a group hug before Kai accompanies the royal couple out the front doors and to the docks. It's silent between the three girls as they all try to process their emotions.

"Wait! Quick! The Dining Hall window!" Terra cries out as she begins to run down the hall and her sisters follow after her. Once in the dining hall and the girls fight with the curtains to get them open and when they do, they see small ant-like figures approaching the docks and making their way onto the ship. They all wave, even though their parents cannot see. And they stay there by the window until the proud vessel seems to disappear on the horizon.

* * *

_About five days later..._

Terra sat at the dining hall table, candlelight illuminating the documents that surrounded her. The pile to her left was unfinished, scattered about, almost in a careless type manner. However, to her her right, there were three rather large piles that she had finished. Treaties, petitions, looking over the bills her parents had paid prior to their departure. One of them was from a man named Oaken. He was petitioning and asking to be able to open up a trading post. Terra found this to be a good idea and had told him so when they spoke about two days ago in the throne room. So it was one of the things she motioned for to be approved.

"...Mama...Papa...How do you do this..." The girl said beginning to yawn. She looked at the large grandfather clock to the left by the dining hall window. It read 'half past three'. Terra sighs, taking off her reading glasses and rubbing her temples. She leans back and closes her eyes and jumps when she hears the creak of a door. Her green-blue eyes try to focus on the figure that has entered the dining hall. "Elsa?" she asks questioningly and hears a small giggle.

"No." Said the familiar voice. The candlelight illuminated the fifteen year old Anna who now stood near Terra's chair. "It's Anna."

"What are you-" Terra yawns. "doing awake?" Anna sits on the arm of Terra's chair.

"I could ask you the same thing..."

"Well, these things can't take care of themselves...However if they could, I would be extremely grateful." Terra said, pretending to talk to the tan papers all over the table. Anna laughs as her sister puts her glasses back on, getting back to work. "What about you? Why can't you sleep?"

"I dunno..." the girl sighs. "I just...I'm awake."

"Cause the sky's awake?" Terra asks, a soft smile on her face as she dips her quill into more ink. "What about Elsa? I know that you peeked." Terra says now signing her full name at the bottom of the document.

"Yes. Like a rock." Anna says laughing for a moment and then she peaks over her sisters shoulder, reading her signature. "Who's name is that?" She asks, an eyebrow raised. Terra begins to pick up papers nervously.

"Well, would you look at the time! I can finish them in the morning!" She caps her inkwell, blowing out all, but one candle and picking it up.

"Come on! Tell me!" Anna says walking with Terra out of the dining hall. They begin to ascend the stairs and the older girls sighs.

"Fine...It's mine okay." Anna wrinkles her nose slightly, a small smile on her face.

"Theresa _Renée_?"

"Yes. Elsa couldn't say it, so it came out Terra. Besides, I like it better. It's more...I don't know...strong or something."

"Whatever you say," Anna said stepping a few feet away. "Theresa!" She laughed and then ran down the hall to her room. Terra just sighed, going into her own room, finally going to bed after blowing out the candle in her hand.

* * *

The next nine days weren't any less busy for Terra or less tiring. She didn't end up finding a routine until a few days before her parents were due to come home. The girl made sure to balance the duties she was given to take care of in place of her parents, but she still made time to took care of her sisters. Making sure they went to their lessons, helped them with their homework, and made sure they were also fed, washed, properly clothed, and not bored. She was glad that she had graduated from her studies a little while after she had turned 22. And today was the day that her parents were coming home. Sunday. A good day to return. No one would be visiting the castle and it would be quiet, save for the rain and thunder outdoors.

"They should be home soon." Anna said as she stared out the window.

"Anna sit down and eat please." Terra told her younger sister as they ate dinner.

"The more you look out the window, the longer it will take." Elsa told her sister and Anna begrudgingly walked back to her seat, beginning to eat again. **Thump. Thump. Thump.** Terra looked over at the doors that led out of the dining hall. She stood up, setting her napkin down.

"I'll be right back girls. Finish those peas Elsa." She said as she heard scraping begin. Terra heard Elsa begin to mumble as she left the room. The twenty-three year old saw Gerda at the foyer doors, speaking with someone. Gerda looked over her shoulder.

"Ah here she is. Someone for you miss." Terra nodded, stepping outside seeing it was the postman.

"For you, your Highness." She takes the letter from him and curtseys as he tips his hat and leaves. She stands out in the rain, letting the coolness rest on her skin. Gerda stands in the doorway, waiting for the Princess to come in. Terra begins to read the letter and it's from her Uncle Phillip and Aunt Primrose. She finds now that she can't move, beginning to get soaked from the rain.

"Miss Terra, your Highness, why don't you come back inside before you catch a cold?" Terra doesn't move, her stomach in knots. Her hands shook, the paper rattling and becoming wet now too. Gerda steps out to look Terra in the eye and the maid gasps, seeing the girls face has gone pale, tears in her eyes. Her whole body is now shaking from the shock. "Miss, What's wrong?" Gerda places a hand upon Terra's face and this brings her to reality. A few tears roll down her cheeks and her voice is scratchy and cracking at best.

"M-m-mama and P-papa...They're...They're...gone..." And just like that, everything changed. The last time they hugged their parents seemingly a distant memory as their world came crashing down one rainy afternoon.

* * *

**It breaks my heart. :( I loved writing the picnic scene, but I have to say it was difficult to write the letter part. I wasn't sure how they were going to find out as it is never explained really in the movie, but still. It would be devastating none the less. **

**Why did I have Elsa hug her parents? I just felt it would help lessen her sadness a bit. And make it feel more complete, but still an Elsa-type hug if that makes sense at all.**

**If you have any suggestions for the next chapter, don't hesitate to send in ideas. It'll be the funeral and a few other things, but I hope I can make it end on a little bit of a lighter note. :O**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, this is a somewhat sadder chapter, but like I said I would, I made sure to end it on a happier note. And I promise that more things will start to reveal themselves as the story progresses! Just hold on to your snowflakes! :)**

**A quick note, some of the aspects of the funeral are different because this story is slightly AU. For instance, I have Elsa show up for some of the funeral, but her powers start to overwhelm her...And I'll stop there because I don't want to ruin it. : )**

* * *

Chapter 15

_**Dream Sequence...**_

_The cool water surrounded Terra as she held her breath. The girl looked up and could see reflections at the surface from the sun and clouds. She looked down to see her feet touching the bottom, sand flowing about around her feet. The girl began to swim toward the surface until she saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was a ship and it was sinking. She knew that ship and began to swim towards it, but the harder she swam, the further away it got. Her lungs began to burn and Terra did her best to make her way to the surface, but like the ship, it never seemed to get closer. She could feel herself getting light headed, her mouth opening slightly, letting water flow in as she began to sink to the bottom._

Terra awoke with a loud gasp as she tried to get oxygen into her lungs. Her chest heaved as she wrapped her arms around herself. Sweat cradled her brow and had soaked the back of her nightgown. The girl had sought comfort that night by sleeping in her parents bed, longing to smell the pine and daisies her father and mother smelled like. It was hard to realize where she was, but it was also then that she noticed she wasn't alone. Elsa was sound asleep on her left and Anna on her right, just like they had done when they were little. She continued to hyperventilate, feeling like there was still no oxygen anywhere.

"Hey, are you alright?" She heard a soft voice say. It belonged to Elsa. Terra shook her head no, wrapping her arms around her blanketed legs, burying her face in her knees. She felt Elsa sit up and began rub her back in small circles. A lump formed in Terra's throat. How in the name of Arendelle were the three of them supposed to go on? They were orphans. Who did they belong to now? A sob left her lips. "Don't do that..." Elsa said her voice cracking.

"Sorry...I'm just..." Terra looked over at Elsa, seeing tears in her familiar blues just like the ones in her own eyes. "I'm so scared..." It's then that Terra feels thin arms wrap around her middle. She looks down and sees Anna's strawberry-blonde hair, her face buried in her chest. Terra puts an arm around her as she hears sniffles from the girl. The twenty-three year old hears sobs now coming from Elsa.

"...I-I want Mama and Papa..." Elsa says her voice cracking, tears streaking her cheeks. Terra waves Elsa closer to her and the blonde wraps her arms around Terra's neck, burying her face into the girls shoulder. Terra rests her chin on the top of Elsa's head. She hears her sisters sobbing and soon, sobs leave her lips too.

"Me too. I want them too." Anna says in between sobs. It's then that the door to their parents room opens. Gerda is standing there with a candle and sees what's going. She rushes over to the girls, setting the candle down on the nightstand.

"You poor things..." She says, her face grim as she sits down on the bed. The three girls flock to the woman who has her arms open. Gerda does her best to hold the three girls in her arms, their tears staining her skirt. "...There there. Just let it out dears..." She places a kiss on the top of each of their heads. The woman holds them until they all fall asleep again. Gerda carefully tucks them all back in and before she leaves, she sees them all holding hands and snuggling up to one another. She prays that they will make it. That one day, the princesses would hopefully be happy again.

* * *

Terra stares at the document she drafted almost a week ago as she stands by her desk. She sighs, her heart sad as she reads it. It was a memorial. The girl had sent out scouts to the day after she found out that her parents were dead to find a good place to honor her parents. And even though it was a sad occasion, they had come back with a good report. They had found two natural stone formations next to one another on a set of rolling green hills.

This is what the memorial document had to do with. It was a statement allowing for any Arendellian to pay their respects and that these stones would have proper care and attention. Terra also paid a few carvers to put her parents names and birth and death dates upon them, along with the Arendellian flower crest. Kai put the stamp of approval upon the document. Not only was he the lead male servant, but he had been her father's right hand man...And now he was technically Terra's. Her eyes watch as she sets the document down, pulling on her black cloak over her sullen, black and gray attire. Without even thinking, her legs carry her over to her closet mirrors. The girl she sees is not her. Her heart is not happy. Where was the smile she usually saw upon her face?

"Well...today's the day..." She says quietly as she pulls on her gray colored hat. [similar to Anna's] **Knock. Knock. Knock. **"Come in." She tells the person as she pins her hat to her hair. Today her long hair is down, now almost at the middle of her back. Terra is grateful that her hair is long because today, it feels almost like a pair of arms wrapping around her. Gerda enters the room, wearing black as well.

"It's time your Highness." Terra nods, her hat now affixed to her head. She follows Gerda out into the hallway, following her to a picture of her parents. Kai is standing there and sees the two women approach. Terra stands there, her hands folded in front of her, the black gloves on her hands feeling misplaced. She nods and watches Kai pull a cord, black cloth covering the photo out of respect.

"Are the girls ready Gerda?"

"As far as I can tell Miss. Anna has not come from her room nor has Elsa." Terra nods.

"I'll retrieve them then and then we can all head down together." Kai and Gerda nod, walking past Terra to wait for her and her sisters at the steps. Terra's eyes linger on the cloth covered picture and then sighs, making her way to Anna's room first. She knocks on the door and then opens it. The girl sees Anna sitting on the edge of her bed, holding one of her plush dolls.

"Anna..." Terra says softly. "It's time to go." The strawberry-blonde looks up at her sister and then nods, setting down the doll. She begins to walk to leave the room when Terra holds a hand up. The older girl leans and grabs Anna's black cloak from her nearby coat rack. "Aren't you forgetting something? It's quite cool outside." Anna laughs halfheartedly, taking the cloak, and putting it on.

"Is that better?" Terra nods, putting an arm around her sister, rubbing her back as they leave Anna's room. The pair walks down the hall to Elsa's room. Terra knocks on the door.

"Elsa?" There is no answer so Terra tries again. **Knock. Knock. Knock.** "Elsa?" Terra frowns for a moment and then takes Anna to the steps where Kai and Gerda are. "Can you take her to the site? I'll be there in a few minutes."

"But why I can't I stay with you?" Anna says, still clinging to Terra's skirt. Terra's gaze softens as she looks at her sister.

"Because I need you to make sure that everyone knows where to go okay?" Anna nods, her eyes glazed over. "I promise, we'll be there soon."

"See you in a few minutes your Highness." Kai says as he puts a hand upon Anna's shoulders and Terra watches them descend the stairs and then sighs, going back to Elsa's room. **Knock. Knock. Knock.**

"Elsa?" There was still no answer and Terra was starting to worry. "Elizabeth Grace James, you had better open this door." She said, using the girls full name in a firm, but kind tone. There was a click and a creak as the door opened. Cold air greeted Terra and she saw the girls room was frozen over from her emotions.

"Y-yes?" Elsa's voice cracked. Terra saw how red her sisters eyes were and she wrapped her arms around her. Elsa tried to protest, but after moment, put her arms around Terra, seeking comfort.

"Don't worry me like that." She pauses. "At least answer me." She felt Elsa nod. "It's time to go." She felt Elsa leave her arms and she watched the blonde look at the ground.

"I'm not going..." She says quietly. Terra frowned, her eyebrows knit with worry.

"I understand why...but..." her words would not form straight away. Terra thought for a moment before continuing. "Elsa, we need you as much as you need us." Elsa looked up at her sister, tears threatening to streak her cheeks. "I know it is hard and you are afraid, but at least come for the Eulogy. I have some things you need to hear."

"I just don't want to hurt anyone..." Terra felt a small smile peak onto her face. She held out a hand.

"Give me your hand." Elsa was hesitant, but her black gloves met with the black ones Terra was wearing. "I promise you will not hurt anyone as long as you hold my hand." A wave of comfort and relief seemed to wash over the blue eyed girl.

"You promise to not let go?" Terra nods.

"Like always. And you're free to come back to your room after the Eulogy."

"Thank you." Elsa says. Terra nods.

"Grab your cloak and let's go, everyone is waiting."

* * *

"...People of Arendelle, it is a time of mourning as we come together. It should have been a time of happiness, but sometimes in life there are sad moments. Moments in life we cannot control. I'm glad to stand here with my sisters," Terra said as Anna held onto her middle, her face buried in her side; Terra's right arm around Anna's shoulders. Elsa held onto Terra's left hand tightly, her eyes scrunched shut. _'Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel.' _She told herself. "and with you wonderful people. My parents were so brave, one could hardly have the words to describe how brave they were. Brave enough to wed. To rule a country. To have children and to venture out into the world before us, making pathways safe. I love my parents with all my heart, though they are no longer with us and I know my sisters and you do to. Please feel free to come and pay your respects when you wish, but allow my sisters and I some time to grieve as well." She pauses for a moment, trying to find her voice again. Terra also can feel that Elsa is struggling, her grip extremely tight and cold, but she had a promise to keep.

"I also ask that you bear with me as your ruler as I must begin my studies again in order to now learn the duties as Queen. It has also been on my mind that I shall wait for my Coronation into the rule." The people stare, waiting for a reason as to why. "I feel that it is best until my sister Elsa has come of age on her twenty and first birthday. I wish to have an heir and I want, with all of my heart, to name her as such when she is of age. I will still make sure that Arendelle is well looked after as best as I can. I will not fail you. If you would join me for a moment of silence." The people bow their hands and it is then she feels Elsa let go. Terra looks at her and sees her wrap her arms around herself, her eyes pleading.

"Can I?" Terra nods and watches the girl begin to make her way back to the castle.

"Kai-" Terra whispers to the man.

"It would be my pleasure, your Highness." She watches the man catch up to Elsa, walking her back to the castle. Terra sighs, bowing her own head. The silence seems to stretch on until light singing begins to spread through the crowd that has gathered. It was a song to honor the belated King and Queen. Once the singing stopped, people slowly filtered out of the area. Anna let go of Terra for a moment to wipe her cheeks. Terra stoops down to match Anna's height.

"Hey...How you holding up?" She says softly. Anna latches on to Terra again and the older girl places a few kisses on the top of her sisters head, stroking her hair. Tears are in Terra's eyes, but they do not fall.

"How about you, princess with no last name?" A familiar voice says. Terra looks up and sees Hans before her and Anna. He was the only one left from the crowd, besides Gerda who stood a few feet away from Terra and Anna. Her heart leaps in her chest. It was so good to see him here. Terra had sent him a letter, telling him to come if he could. Terra had sent it the night that she found out about her parents, making sure the post knew it was urgent. It was then she remembered Anna who was crushing the air out of her lungs.

"Anna," The girl looked up at her. "Do you mind standing with Gerda? I must speak with Mr. Westerguard for a moment." Anna sniffed but nodded politely and then clung to Gerda when she reached the woman. Gerda motioned for Terra to walk a few feet away.

"So how are you doing Terra? Really?" He asks the girl and a sob leaves her lips. The auburn haired man quickly wraps his arms around her and she cries into his chest.

"...I'm so scared Hans...but I'm so grateful that you're here..." she says between sobs.

"I got here last night...I'm afraid I can't stay too long."

"When do you have to leave?" She wraps her own arms around him. He sighs, his heart breaking as he sees the tears fall down her face.

"..." He says nothing and Terra knows that once they are done talking, he must go.

"It's alright Hans." He can feel her breath passing through his jacket, making certain parts of his shirt warm. "I don't expect you to pull up and leave everything behind, to stay here." He holds her at arms length.

"Be that as it may, I would stay here as long as it took to see you and your family well." Terra goes to wipe her eyes, tears refilling them. She feels Hans using a handkerchief on them and then hands it to her. "Keep it, as a token of..."

"Of what?" She asks the twenty one year old. Terra notices his cheeks are red and his gaze is in Gerda, making sure that Anna is not watching. She looks over, seeing Anna's face is yet again buried in Gerda's cloak. Terra is not really sure if Anna had even seen the mans face. He leans down and whispers into her ear.

"_...Of my fondness for you..._" He places a gentle kiss upon her right cheek. Terra swallows hard, her cheeks set aflame. It almost feels wrong to have such a moment on a day like this, but her heart perks up just a little. Hans takes one of her hands in both of his. "If you or your sisters ever need anything and I mean it, anything. You send a letter straight away. I will send you all the gold I have and the clothes on my back if I must."

"Thank you." Terra says, using her free hand to wipe more tears away with the handkerchief. "I promise I will." A man has joined the few people left on the hill.

"Mr. Westerguard, we must return. Your father will be expecting us in the days to come. The week long journey will not make him less patient."

"Just a moment." Hans looks back at Terra, taking both her hands in his now. "I will write to you once I am on the boat. I swear. And I ask that one day, if at all, and it does not have to be now or in the near future, but one day, all of you come to the Southern Isles. It might do you some good. I will make sure you are properly cared for." Terra smiles slightly.

"We shall see...You had better go. Sometimes your father is-"

"I know." Hans says smiling briefly. He wraps his arms around Terra again and she likewise. The hug seems to last forever and before he leaves, he places a kiss upon her right hand and then Terra watches as he begins to fade in the distance. She folds up the handkerchief and walks over to Anna and takes one of the girls hands and along with Gerda, Terra and Anna make their way back to the castle.

* * *

"Elsa, what are we going to do?" Anna says as she and Terra stand outside the white door with the blue designs. Anna had wanted to speak to Elsa, so here she was, still holding Terra's hand for support. Terra just let her talk, getting some of her feelings out. She knew that Elsa would not answer right way.

"People asked about you, you know." Terra says to her eighteen year old sister in a soft voice. "They say to have courage, but we've got that already." Anna sniffles, her voice cracking.

"B-because we have each other, right?" Terra nods, but her heart breaks as she hears a sob from Anna and then one from Elsa on the other side of the door. Anna looks straight into Terra's eyes, her faced like a brokenhearted puppy. "But what are we going to do Terra? Elsa?" Anna says letting go of Terra's hand, the older girl watches as she slides down Elsa's door, sitting on the ground. Terra kneels down, unsure of what to say. The brown haired girls heart feels like it is being squeezed now as Anna says a question she hasn't asked in years. "..._do you want to build a snowman_..." although, it's in a whisper.

It's moments that turn in to minutes that turn into hours as the two girls sit outside Elsa door, the three of them crying and mourning over their parents. But something wonderful happens after a while, Elsa opens her door, Anna falling backwards, looking up at Elsa. Elsa seems tired, but they all are, this place time wearing on all of their nerves. However, when Elsa speaks, each of them seems to feel a little lighter.

"...How about...hot chocolate and s'mores?" Anna and Terra stand up. Terra brings her sisters into a hug, a soft smile upon her face.

"That sounds absolutely lovely." After a moment, the three girls headed downstairs to the den, where a fire would be surely waiting.

* * *

The girls changed before they went downstairs, now in their nightgowns. This helped to make their hearts even lighter being out of the dark clothing. Once they ran into Gerda and Terra told her what was going on and the woman went on her way to speak with the kitchen staff. As the girls entered the den, they could hear a roaring fire spitting and crackling. It's light flickered about the room, making it seem like the shadows from the couches and chairs and tables danced. Over in a corner, the grandfather ticked and tocked merrily with the sounds of the fire. Elsa and Terra moved the coffee table away from out in front of the sofa. Anna, Elsa, and Terra then laid down on the rug in front of the fire place, letting the warmth spread over their skin. They talked with one another about the small things, leaving their parents passing alone for a short time.

Soon, Gerda arrived with Kai, bringing the girls hot chocolates and the items they needed to make the s'mores. They all thanked them as they sat up, Elsa taking the tray from them. As Kai and Gerda left the room, they were glad to see that even though this day was one of sadness, that the girls had found something to do. They even had small smiles upon their faces. Each of them stuck a marshmallow on their skewers, getting them to their desired taste. Elsa liked hers slightly burnt, loving the crunchy texture and smokey taste it added to the chocolate. Anna liked hers slightly burnt as well, but more golden. And Terra liked hers golden brown, but barely cooked. They each had several s'mores, also remembering to take drinks of their hot chocolate.

The three of them did eventually end up talking about their parents, crying ensued, and so did hugs and the wiping of tears. After a while though, they returned to much lighter things, cooking more marshmallows and eating chocolates and graham crackers. Pretty soon on their full stomachs, they fell asleep. Terra was on her back, her head propped up on the sofa. Anna fell asleep, sprawled out across Terra's upper legs, small snores coming from her mouth. Elsa had fallen asleep on the couch. One of her arms slipped down and covered Terra's face and one of her legs was on the arm of the couch, the other touching the floor.

"Alright girls it's time for..." Kai said entering the den and his eyes widened at what he saw and the man had to do his best to surpress his laughter. He exited quickly, returning with Gerda, and a camera. [1800's style camera] The woman had a smile upon her face. Kai stirred the fire so there would be more light. They heard a small groan come from Elsa as she licked her lips and slightly furrowed her brow. Kai got behind the camera, taking the picture before the girls moved.

"Just look at them Kai..." Gerda said, happy tears filling her eyes. Kai put his arm around her, rubbing her arm slightly.

"It is a wonderful sight to see...If only..." he said his sentence fading.

"But it is such a comfort...She really does a good job with them..." Gerda says, her eyes upon Terra. It's then as she looks closer, a hand flies up to her mouth to keep her laughter from coming out. As she studied the girls faces, they each had sticky, marshmallow residue around their mouths, as well as chocolate and graham cracker crumbs. Some of the crumbs on their nightgowns.

"That she does." Kai says quietly packing up the camera. The two servants leave the room and return with blankets and pillows, carefully tucking the three girls in. Gerda sighs.

"We'll have to keep that fire going." Kai smiles.

"I'll take the first watch." he says. "Goodnight Gerda."

"Goodnight Kai." And before Gerda leaves, she places a loving kiss on the foreheads of each of the girls, just leaving the empty tray and mugs on the floor, not wishing to wake the sleeping princesses. It was a lovely sight to see and she knew then, that against all odds: The James sisters would be alright in the end.

* * *

**I loved what I came up with for the end! Gah! I just love that they found comfort in talking to one another and eating one of their favorite things. I hope that I was able to make you feel lighter in the end of this one. **

**And their last name is finally revealed! James...And Elsa and Terra's full names have been too...When will Anna's I wonder...I thought that James was a suitable last name for them though. **

**Some are probably wondering, _'why did kai take a picture of them? That's just weird_'...Well it's a way to keep that memory alive for the girls. He gives it to them later and they have a good laugh over it. Any thoughts on this chapter? I'll stop talking now! Until next time! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Now this chapter is a bit shorter, but it's somewhat of a filler...however on the other hand it's not. I have made so many moments between Elsa and Terra, there have been very few between Terra and Anna so I'm hoping that I can balance it out a bit. But since it was a heavier chapter last time, I went for something more...youthful. I hope that's the right word. :)**

* * *

Chapter 16

"_...gosh Hans...I don't know...Okay, maybe just one more...piece of chocolate..._" Terra says sleepily as she wrapped her arms tighter around her pillow. A few giggles surfaced and ran through the air. Terra furrowed her brow and her mouth turned down into slight frown at the brief noise.

"...**Terra, you are so pretty**..." a whisper said in its best man voice. A blush appears on the older girls cheeks, as well as a small smile upon her face.

"...you are...such...a flirt..." Terra replied, still dreaming. Another bit of laughter rang out and was more pronounced. And that's when Terra's eyes opened, still full of sleep. Her vision was blurred at first and then slowly, the figure came into focus.

"...**You want more chocolate?**" Anna said in her man voice again, a few giggles following. Terra's eyes went wide as she realized who it was, her face turning a deep crimson.

"Stop it Anna!" Anna quickly put a finger over her mouth.

"Shh...Elsa's still sleeping..." Terra sat up, stretching, also working out the crick in her neck. She then turned to see Elsa splayed all over the couch. The only part of the girl that was covered was her upper half, her face barely poking out from the brown blanket. Her blond hair clung to her forehead and cheeks; her mouth open slightly as she produced soft snores. Terra smiled to herself. It had been a long time since she had seen Elsa in a peaceful like sleep such as this. She feels a tug on her sleeve and looks back over at Anna.

"Can we get something to eat? I'm starving..." The girl says a bit melodramatically.

"What time," Terra yawns, her eyes watering slightly. "is it..." She looks over at the clock, her eyes trying to focus in the dimly lit room. The fire at a lull for the moment. It read '6:30' as the second hand continued to move, the soft ticking in the background. "...I don't think anybody is up yet...or here..." Anna began to pout.

"I'm wasting away!" she exclaims in a whisper. Anna shows Terra her arm. "I'm becoming skin and bones! Please?" Terra watches as Anna puts her hands up almost like paws, sticking out her bottom lip. The older girl sighs and puts an arm around her sisters neck and begins to rustle her hair. Terra lets her go and then gets up, her blanket falling back onto the ground.

"Come on." She whispers to Anna. The blue eyed girl jumps up, taking Terra's hand, following her out of the den. As they stepped out, it was still rather dark in the hall as they began their journey to the kitchen. However, Terra really wasn't sure what she was going to do or fix for Anna when they got there. She only knew how to fix a few things here and there. Small things like- soup, sandwiches, snacks, or toast with eggs. Terra was not a good cook at all, but when she did try hard enough her food usually turned out edible. That and she and her sisters weren't really allowed in the kitchens in the first place due to the chocolate incident several years back. She sighed, her thoughts drifting elsewhere.

Terra's heart continued to grieve over her parents. How would the rule go now? After her announcement at the funeral yesterday, she feared that she had made the wrong choice in waiting. Terra's mother and father had only been introducing her to her future duties as Queen slowly. This way she was not burdened too much on top of the ones she had as Princess. Working with several charities, handling _most_ of the petitions brought in by townsfolk, the establishment of new businesses, and many more things. This list, to her, felt as though it went on forever. She had so many questions and so little answers, but something came to her mind. Maybe the questions and thoughts she had would be answered in the will reading today. Terra sighed as she was and had been dreading that too. Her parents last words.

"Terra stop! You're going to-" Anna was a moment too late in her warning as Terra ran into the wooden doors that led into the kitchen. Terra hissed and yelped as a throb began in her forehead and the tip of her nose.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." She proclaimed, rubbing her face to try to take the pain away, but to no avail.

"A-are y-you okay?" Anna asked while trying to hold back laughter.

"...I'm fine..." Terra mumbled and continued to grumble as they entered the kitchen.

* * *

After turning some lanterns on, the girls stood there, slightly in awe. It had been much longer than Terra had originally thought since she had last stepped foot in the kitchen. It was much bigger than she remembered. Anna found a small table in the corner of the kitchen and sat down, making herself comfortable.

"Excuse me, oh waitress." Anna said playfully waving her hand. "I would like to order." She changed her voice too, trying to sound prim and proper. Terra grabbed a nearby hand-towel and draped it over her left arm and made her way over to Anna.

"You called Madam. How can I be of service." Terra replied in her butler-y type voice. This made Anna smile.

"I believe that I am ready to order." The older girl pulled out her invisible notepad and pen.

"What do you desire?"

"Pancakes and chocolate milk." _'Typical Anna.'_ Terra thought. '_Wanting something I can't cook...' _Her shoulders slumped. "What?"

"I don't know how to make pancakes..." Anna's countenance fell.

"Aww..." She puts her chin in her hand. Terra put the hand-towel on the table. She reaches over and briefly tweaks Anna's nose. "Hey!"

"I didn't say I wouldn't try. Surely there's a cook book somewhere. It's the kitchen after all." Terra turned around, here eyes scanning the counters. "Ahh!" She said now walking over to the sink. There was a shelf above it, lined from edge to edge with cookbooks. Her pointer finger grazed the spines of the books until she found the one that she thought she would need. As she leaned her back against the counter, she began to flip through the book.

"Well?" Anna said a little impatient, her legs swinging back and forth as she sat in the chair. Terra squinted, trying to see the words on the pages, holding the book close to her face. She brings it away.

"Here, you'd better look. I have to get my glasses. I'll be right back." She handed the book to Anna and made her way to the door, turning back for only a moment. Anna looked at her sister as she pointed a finger in her direction. "And no funny business. You remember what happened last time. Our kitchen privileges were revoked. We're not even supposed to be in here." Anna laughed and nodded as Terra left through the door.

* * *

"That should be much better." Terra says slipping on her thin framed spectacles as she walks down the spiral stair case. As her feet touched the hardwood floor at the bottom, she felt as though she should check on Elsa. When she arrived at the door to the den, she opened it slowly, popping her head in side. Her hand flew up to her mouth to keep the sound from coming out.

Elsa's head was now completely under the covers, but that wasn't the best part. She had slid off the couch and now almost looked as though she were praying. Although, the still light snores said other wise. Terra shook her head as she entered the room and walking over to the girl.

"Elsa..." she spoke into the silence, shaking her shoulder lightly.

"...nngh..." the girl groaned in frustration. Terra sighed and shook her sisters shoulder again, kneeling down next to her.

"Elsa. Come on. You got to-" The girl felt a smack meet her throat and she did her best to get her breath back. She had forgotten that Elsa was not an early riser. Or easily woken. Nor did she like her sleep disturbed. The younger Elsa stayed up all hours and now the older Elsa liked her sleep and would take anyone out who tried to disturb her. She had come to value it. Anna on the other hand remained the same. Early riser all the time. Every. Moment. Possible.

"...you can't have it..." Elsa said, her voice evident that it was in a dream world. "...it's mine..." Terra sighed, rolling her eyes. She carefully did her best to pull her sister back onto the couch, grunting all the while, speaking through gritted teeth.

"...You need to lay off the sweets..." Terra teased. The blanket fell off Elsa's face, revealing a sleepy scowl and it was all the older girl could do to keep from dropping her sister and laughing.

"...no..." A sleepy reply came as Terra got Elsa back on the couch, covering her back up.

"Whew..." The girl sighed and her eyes drifted to the fire. It was brighter now. Someone had stirred it. It surely wasn't Elsa. "...hmmph..." Terra shrugged and returned to the kitchen.

* * *

"Alright we can get-" Terra saw that it was no longer just Anna in the kitchen. A familiar woman sat across from the girl, a steaming cup of tea in front of her.

"So, it wasn't only Anna I heard." says Gerda coolly, now taking a sip of her tea. Terra smiled nervously as she looked at the maid through her glasses.

"Hehe...You'd be right..."

"What are you two doing up so early any way? And in the kitchen? You're lucky that I don't tell Kai and the head chef right now." Terra pointed at her sister.

"She was hungry!" Anna looked at Terra her mouth agape and brow furrowed. Terra had thrown her under the bus. Well, two could play at that game. Anna held up the cookbook and pointed at Terra.

"She was going to cook!" Gerda smiled as she took another drink of her tea and then stood up, rolling up her sleeves.

"No worries girls, calm down. If you're really that hungry, I'll help you."

"We're not in trouble?" They asked at the same time and Gerda shook her head.

"Well, I wouldn't mind learning how to make pancakes." Terra tells her.

"Alright then, let's get started." Gerda says with a smile.

After countless failures, Terra finally succeeded in making unbroken pancakes. Gerda even let her embellish the batter. If there was one thing that Terra was good at when it came to cooking, it was adding the proper spices and seasonings to food. She had added a pinch of ginger, a sprinkle of nutmeg, and some her personal favorites, cinnamon and vanilla. Terra set a stack down in front of Anna after placing butter on each one and drizzling it with syrup.

"Here you go." Anna took the fork from her sister and began to shovel in the pancakes. She seemed to melt from the goodness she tasted.

"Oh my goodness..." She said her mumbled with her mouth full of food. Gerda was proud, she hadn't thought that she'd be that good of a teacher, but it helped that her pupils this morning were attentive and willing to listen. Terra took a bit of her own stack and sure enough, Anna wasn't joking. There was silence except for the scraping of forks and slight smacks and _'mmm's_ coming from the girls. Once they finished, they helped Gerda clean up, washing their dishes as well, leaving no trace that they had been in the kitchen.

"What about Elsa? She didn't get any..." Anna said, slightly feeling guilty for this. Terra turned around, a small tray with a silver dome over it.

"I thought ahead. She probably won't be awake yet though. I went to check on her and she clocked me one."

"Remind me to find a really long stick if I ever have to wake her." Gerda laughed at this as she turned down the lanterns.

"Alright you two, it's high time you went back to sleep. It's 7:45, but I think the three of you can afford to sleep in a bit and take the day off today."

"Not from everything." Terra said glumly as she carried Elsa's breakfast. Gerda patted Terra on the back. As they made their way back to the den, it was silent. The air thick was the reminder of the weeks events flowed forth from Terra's brief sentence. Anna yawned, her eyes drooping again. Gerda opened the door and the girls walked in. The older girl walked over to the coffee table and set down the tray. Anna was already making herself comfortable again on the floor, near Terra's spot.

"Gerda..." Terra says quietly. "Were you the one who stoked the fire?" The woman nodded as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"And then I went to look for you and your sister to make sure you were staying out of trouble." Terra smiled slightly, taking off her glasses, and setting them on the table. She crawled her way over to her pillow, laying down, and covered herself up. It was then that she felt Anna snuggle up to her; her back against her right side.

"..._hold my hand_?" Anna says quietly, her voice wavering. And it was then Terra felt bad for ruining their moment with her words as they had left the kitchen. She brought her right arm around Anna and felt her sisters small hand interlock with her own.

"...I'm sorry..." Terra tells her. Anna looks over her shoulder at her sister.

"Why?"

"I didn't mean to be all gloomy back there..."

"It's okay...I didn't say thing because I wanted to pretend like everything was okay for a while..."

"Me too." Anna's eyes are watering, but a small, truthful smile graces her lips.

"At least we have each other. Rigt Els-" it's then that one of Elsa's feet finds its way into Terra's face, causing her to sputter. Anna and Gerda begin laughing as Terra shoves her sister's foot back onto the couch. "Okay, maybe not her. She's too dangerous when she sleeps." Elsa groans.

"...turn it down..." Anna and Terra just look at each other and then at Gerda. The woman shrugs her shoulders. "...43 answers...I like tea..." The girls just giggle at their sister for a moment.

"Okay. At least try to get some more sleep. I will be here if you need me." The woman says pulling out some knitting materials from beside her chair. 'It must have been from earlier.' Terra thought.

"Hey Anna, do you want me to tell you a story?" She looks down at her sister, but she has fallen fast asleep, still holding her hand. Terra sighs softly as she closes her eyes, a smile returning to her. "Maybe next time then." And soon, she follows suit, retreating back to dreamland.

* * *

**I have a question for you, I mentioned the chocolate incident...Although, I'm not sure what it was that would have happened in order for the three of them to lose their kitchen privileges. Sure, the servants cook for them, but it's not the same if you want to make something yourself.**

**However my question is, what do you think happened? Was there something you thought of? I had a thought that it had to do with loads of chocolate syrup, but I'm just not sure. I love hearing your responses. :)**

**I also just want thank you all so much for your feedback. I can't believe that so many people are into this story and are loving it so much. I'm glad to be taking this journey with you and thanks to those who have given me ideas in the reviews. Your words and ideas are wonderful. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the lack of chapter updates. I haven't felt like updating and needed a break. I hope that this chapter is just as enjoyable as the others. I'll let you read on now! **

* * *

Chapter 17

"She worked hard on them. You shoulda' seen her. She was covered in flour! It was ridiculous!"

"Shh, Anna. She's still sleeping." Elsa said trying not to giggle loudly at the strawberry-blonde's excited state. "And, it's _'should have seen'_..." Elsa took another bite of the pancakes and banana's, practically melting. She loved bananas more than the normal person, not so much vanilla or cinnamon, but the food was amazing. Sure it was a little on the cold side, but they still tasted phenomenal. "These pancakes are ridiculous. In a good way." She took a few more bites and her plate was empty. She then took a pointer finger, ran it through the syrup, and then stuck her finger in her mouth.

"And you say I have bad manners?" Anna says with a smile as she sits cross-legged on the couch; on the opposite end, across from Elsa. Both of them had wild hair this morning. It was falling out of their braids, bangs sticking up slightly, tangles everywhere. Gerda had long since left, the fire no longer needing to be tended as the morning sun rose. Terra however, still slept on the floor, crunched up into a ball under her blankets. Her sleep was fitful as she did her best to fight off more dreams that unsettled her. However, the other girls had also struggled with sleep even though it had seemed they were at peace.

"Tsk. Whatever Anna." Elsa said, dabbing her face with her napkin and then wiping her finger off. Elsa then pulls her white gloves back on. She sighs and then looks up at Anna glumly. "Anna...Did you sleep well?" Anna sees Elsa nervously wrapping her blonde locks around her fingers.

"Well...it wasn't awful, but it wasn't exactly peaceful..." She says frowning slightly. "I miss them..." Her eyes water and so do Elsa's. "What about you? You stayed asleep all night...You even punched Terra in the throat and kicked her in the face." Anna giggled and Elsa smiled slightly, the mood changing just ever so slightly.

"I dreamt a lot. Some of them good, some bad...But I guess it's just hard to take in...I feel so..."

"Numb." They said at the same time and oddly, it made them both smile. Sure they weren't as close as when they were younger, but there was proof. Proof that they were sisters. _'Someday maybe she and I will be good friends again.'_ Anna thought to herself. The younger girl began to daydream as her eyes found Terra's sleeping face, her gaze lingering.

"Anna?" Elsa says and she watches her sister jump as she is brought out of her thoughts. "What are you thinking about?" Anna's cheeks flame up a little and she avoids Elsa's gaze for a moment.

"Do you think...It's okay one day...to call her...m-mom?" Her gaze flits back to Terra, who has began to toss and turn a little, trying to get comfortable again. Elsa is taken aback. She hadn't thought of this at all. She herself looks down at Terra. Elsa has also noticed over the years how much Terra looked like their mother, but it was a different type. Her face was softer, not as rule worn, but still kind. It was Elsa's turn to go into space. Could she ever call her own sister mother? But in her heart, she knew that she could. It was a comfort, but she was no where near ready.

"I think so...but I'm not ready to do that...She's still Terra, but I think she wouldn't mind it." Elsa pauses. "...I'm just thinking it's too soon..."

"I know...I was just wondering...It's just so weird you know?" Anna says sniffling, wiping her nose with her nightgown sleeve. "...It's like...we're..."

"...trapped..." Elsa whispers, a sob stuck in her throat. "...not knowing if they will come back or not...but we know that they won't..." Anna lets a sob come forth, Elsa quickly wipes at the corners of her eyes. Their hearts were hurting greatly. How would they make it? No one had ever prepared them for this, not even Terra. But nobody had prepared their sister either. To be a parent, to be a Queen. Their gaze went in Terra's direction as she spoke in her sleep.

"_...I got you...Shh...s'alright..._" They watch as she finds their pillows they had used and she hugs them tightly. "_...i'm gonnna...fix...it..._." She furrows her brow, her mouth straight with determination. They look back at each other, giving a small laugh and wiping their eyes clear again. And just like that, Elsa and Anna knew that they would make it because their sister would help them. They were both thankful that they weren't the oldest because honestly, it was great to have Terra as the older sister. Even in sad times, she knew how to make things fun. Elsa watched Anna's face turn mischievous.

"What?" Elsa eyes her sister curiously as Anna gets up and goes over to the desk that is in the den. She comes back with a quill and lays on her stomach on the sofa. "What are you doing?" Anna puts a finger over her mouth, signaling for Elsa to be quiet. Ever so slowly, Anna nears Terra's face with the feather and begins to drag it across Terra's face. Terra smacks at it sleepily.

"_...stupid bird...I hate birds..._" She begins to grumble as she turns over.

"Let her be Anna!" Elsa whispered in a serious tone. Anna rolls her eyes.

"Come on, try it. It's fun. She did this all the time when we were little...Remember when she hid in our closet?" Elsa thought for a moment and then she herself laid on her stomach, her face near Terra's. She blew out her breath on the girls face. It came out cold, but Anna did not notice this. However Terra did, flying up straight. This in turn caused Elsa and Terra's skulls to collide. Elsa sat up rubbing her forehead vehemently. Terra was crinkling inward, holding her head.

"Geeze...What in the-" she mumbled. Now the eldest princess was most certainly awake. Anna just laughed madly, tears in her eyes as she had witnessed the display. Terra let go of her head, a throb still there and she glared at Anna. "You." She said pointing at her younger sister. "You put her up to that." Anna tosses the quill behind her, crossing her arms. Her face struggled to keep a smile back.

"I've no idea what you're talking about..." She began to whistle, but was stopped abruptly when a pillow hit her in the face. Pretty soon, pillows flew everywhere, tickling ensued. A creak rang out and Kai stepped in, his eyes going wide. It was a sight to behold as feathers lightly floated in the air. Elsa hid behind the couch, her eyes and the top of her blonde head poking out. Anna was over Terra's shoulder, upside down.

"Mercy! Mercy!" Anna called out laughing. Terra saw Elsa point toward the door and without meaning to, Terra dropped Anna in surprise. The girl made a thud. "Ow! What did you do that for?" Anna looked up and saw Kai now too. She froze on the floor. Terra did her best to straighten out her gown and her hair, clearing her throat.

"...G-good morning Kai..."

"Your Highness..." He couldn't find his words right away. "Good morning...Your Highness...You and your sisters need to be readied soon, it is almost 11 and the reading is at 12:45...Will you require a meal before this time?" Terra stood there, her hands folded neatly in front of her. She looks at her sisters.

"Are you two hungry?" Anna shook her head yes while Elsa said no. Terra sighed, looking back at Kai. "A light snack would do well for all of us. Something to lower our sugar intake. Some fruit would be nice I think." Kai nodded.

"Yes, your Highness. Should I have Gerda draw up some baths for you?" Terra nodded.

"It would be most wise. No need looking like a bunch of unwashed animals." This brings a small bubble of laughter into the mans stomach. He smiles.

"Very well. I shall inform the kitchen and Gerda."

"Thank you Kai." She says with a small curtsey as he leaves the room; small bits of laughter ran out from Kai. Terra gives into a sigh of relief before helping Anna off the floor. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to drop you." Anna stretches a little before side bumping Terra.

"I'm alright. Tougher than I look!" Anna says striking a pose, flexing her arms. Elsa stands up now, a smile upon her face at Anna's silly action.

"Well then," Elsa says. "We should probably go get cleaned up." Terra nods, grabbing her reading glasses from the coffee table.

"Onward we go...However, after the meeting and dinner, we will be cleaning this up. It is our mess after all."

"Awww..." Anna says, now slumping over slightly as they each leave the den.

* * *

Elsa and Anna waited for their sister to arrive in the Council Meeting room. They wondered what was taking her so long. Arendellian Council members slowly filtered in, sitting in their perspective seats. Although, the head seat of the table was still empty and so was the other at the opposite end. In came Gerda, standing by Terra's chair on the left. Elsa leaned over and whispered to Gerda.

"Where's Terra at? Shouldn't she have been here first to welcome everyone?" Gerda crouched down and whispered into Elsa's ear and the blonde frowned. Anna looked at Elsa curiously.

"Well, what's wrong?" Anna mouthed to her sister across from her and Elsa shook her head. The men and women who were a part of the Council began to whisper.

"Where is her Highness?"

"She is late. Poor makings of a future Queen if you ask me."

"Has she even met Lucius? I've heard that he is to be here too. He's coming from the Ice Harvesting. He was assigned as the monitor before the King and Queen left...Why did her Highness not call him back sooner? He was the King and Queens right hand after all..." Elsa did the best she could to keep calm, her hands growing cold. But she silently muttered her motto to herself. It was all she could do to hold her tongue. How could they speak of their sister like this in front of them?

It was at that moment, a man who was tall and had deep brown hair, his eyes a golden amber, entered the room. Anna stared at him briefly and she could barely remember him. He was only a shadow really in her memories, the same for Elsa. He sat down in the other tall, empty chair, opposite the one intended for Terra. After a few more minutes passed, Kai entered the room, making an announcement.

"Introducing, her Royal Highness, Princess Terra." Elsa and Anna's gaze flitted toward the double doors opening. Their eyes widened slightly and Anna even had to rub them a time or two to make sure she was looking at Terra and not someone else. Terra's hair was pulled up. It had been braided and then twisted into a tight bun, her silver tiara sitting atop her head. She wore a floor length dress of a deep royal purple and a black, long sleeve under-dress with a high collar. Rosmaling set upon the trim of the skirt and near her chest. A deep blue cloak rested on her shoulders and flowed behind her as she walked. [Similar to Elsa's Coronation hairstyle and dress]

The reason why Elsa and Anna had to double take was because she had looked like...Their mother. Almost like a ghost, but they saw her green-blue eyes and petite cheeks and they knew it was their sister. But they thought she looked radiant and confident. However, Anna realized what the problem had been that Elsa did not tell her. Terra looked extremely pale and a little green in the face. She was nervous. Kai pulled out Terra's chair for her to sit down, but she held up a hand to him. She didn't sit right away, clasping her her hands in front of her.

"Thank you all good Sirs and Ladies for coming today. I am sorry that I did not contact the Council sooner. As you may be aware, I have been under a severe amount of stress and affliction." She was careful to articulate her words as she had been taught. "I also apologize for my tardiness. I understand it may have led to some preconceived notions about myself. As I am nervous to stand before you, I had to take a moment to collect my thoughts. I pray you do not find me naive or fictitious as a result."

Elsa watched as a few of the Council members faces turned slightly pink. She smiled to herself. _'That will teach you to talk about my sister like that.' _She thought. Anna marveled at Terra's words. She had never heard her sister speak so eloquently in all her life. Yes, there was her speech at her 21st birthday and their parents Eulogy, but this was different. It was as if she were already Queen. Terra continued.

"I also wish to thank you for coming Mr. Gauld. I am truly sorry for not sending for you once I found out my parents had passed." The tall man stood, bowing slightly. When he spoke, his voice was raspy and worn, but also smooth like butter.

"It is quite alright your Highness. I understand and I pray that I can help you in anyway that I can. I was your Father and Mother's adviser and I shall be yours if you wish it." Terra smiles and bows her head slightly before looking back at him.

"Please, sit." she gestures and he does so. "I am grateful to have you by my side in this transition." Terra places her hands on the table and lowers herself into her seat, her legs beginning to shake. She folds her hands together to keep them from shaking as well. Elsa can see that Terra is having a hard time speaking, but is amazed that she is remaining calm and poised.

"Now, we are all gathered today, my sisters Elsa and Anna included, for the reading of our parents will to see what it stipulates. Furthermore, what it pertains to for Arendelle." she pauses. "I know it will be a difficult thing to hear girls, but I need you to pay attention."

Elsa and Anna nod, surprised by Terra's firm tone. She wasn't scolding them, but it sounded almost as if she was letting them have a warning if they should nod off or play around. It was killing Terra to go through this, her stomach in knots. She had been throwing up right before the meeting, her nerves shot. She had never been in a meeting with the Council before, but she did remember Mr. Gauld. Lucius Gauld was a firm but kind man. How this was possible, Terra had no idea. She knew though that he would be one to keep as he was also honest. However, the girl had a small feeling that he would be the one appointed Regent while she waited for Elsa to come of age to be her heir.

"Kai, my parents will and my glasses if you please." Kai brought forth the will, setting it in front of Terra on the table and then he handed her her thin, black framed spectacles. She carefully placed them upon her face. She closed her eyes briefly, taking a deep breath before opening them again.

"Your Royal Highness, if I may?" Lucius asks, speaking into the silence. Terra looks at him through the thin lenses. Tension and apprehension were present in the air for everyone.

"You may speak."

"If you wish it of me, I can read the will." She shakes her head.

"Thank you for the offer Mr. Gauld, but I shall proceed as tradition states. If I am too troubled, I will allow you to do so." Lucius nods. He is grateful that Terra is doing so well or is at least trying. The man had been fearful that he was overstepping his bounds, but he noticed that the girl was struggling. Her sisters looked as though they were not doing well either, but who would if they had to read the will of their dead parents? Terra clears her throat as she opens the tanned paper, breaking the red wax seal that had an impression of the Arendellian crest. Slowly, she begins to read.

"_The Last Will and Testment of Agadar and Idun James, King and Queen of Arendelle._

_We declare this to be our last Will and Testament concerning the Kingdom of Arendelle,_

_the people, and most especially, our daughters._

_We administer our eldest daughter Terra as personal representative to this will and that this be read_

_in front of the Arendellian Council, Mr. Lucius Gauld, and our good friends, Kai and Gerda. _

_All the care of the Kingdom and its people and our youngest daughters fall to our eldest. She is to be_

_named the Queen of Arendelle. Furthermore, she is dubbed the Parental Guardian of _

_our youngest daughters, Elizabeth Grace, otherwise known as Elsa and Annabelle Leigh, otherwise_

_known as Anna. _

_Terra is to become Queen as soon as possible, however, there is the matter of her heart and personality._

_If she should wish it, and most likely she will, she may wait to become Queen until Elsa comes of age._

_We have been told that she wishes Elsa to be her heir until she has children, if she chooses_

_to get married._

_As for Lucius Gauld, we pray that you would step in as Regent if Terra should choose to postpone her Coronation. If that is the case, be her teacher and have her accompany you in every meeting, speech, and work on the trade, etc. etc..._

_As for the Council, we pray that you remain truthful and loyal to the crown, even after our passing. Our eldest is wise and extremely knowledgeable about the rule before her, but please have patience. She still has much to learn._

_As for our younger daughters, we ask that you don't cause too much mischief or too much grief for your older sister, but to also enjoy life. Know that we love you as much as Terra. Each of you will_

_always be in our hearts, no matter how long we have been gone._

_To our girls, we give our eternal faith, love, and hope that they will never let go of one another, for we will never let go of them, even in our passing._

_Signed,_

_Agdar James & Idun James."_

Terra places the will upon the table. She sees that Anna and Elsa are on the verge of tears after hearing their parents final words. All of the Council seems to now have a renewed interest in Terra becoming Queen. She herself is having a hard time, her hands now clasped together again to keep them from shaking. Her stomach is churning, the fluids slowly rising, trying to make their escape. Never in her life did she think she could have ever detested reading, but reading that will proved her wrong. It was all over now. Final words in the air. Her parents were gone. Gone. Gone. Gone. Kai noticed Terra beginning to sway in her seat.

"Your Highness," Kai said stepping forward. Anna and Elsa looked briefly at the Council members and they seemed to be genuinely worried about Terra as much as they were. "Are you alright?" Her voice cracks as she starts to speak, but she does her best to regain control.

"I-I um...Just need a moment..." She stands, her hands on the table, looking at Lucius and the Council members. "If I may be permitted to have a brief recess?" The members confer with Lucius and one another, coming to a decision, and they all nod. "Thank you." Anna and Elsa get up to help their sister, worried for her. But she turns and puts a kind hand up. "I'm fine girls, please, stay in your seats. I shall return shortly." They nod and do as she says, watching the guards open the door for their sister as she floats into the hall, Kai following at her heels.

* * *

Terra now stood out in the long hall, several feet away from the Council room. She has an arm on the cool wall, leaning towards it. Her head drooped slightly as she held her stomach with her free hand. It was all she could do to try not to get sick again from her nervousness and from her heartache. This was not easy, remaining calm when all she wished to do was scream and cry and mourn over her loss. Surely there were times that her parents had felt this way when they were in meetings. She could not be the only one, could she?

"Your Highness?" Kai's familiar voice traveled to her ears. Terra brought her head up to see the man standing close by. The only problem was, she had brought her head up too quickly.

"...Ughh..." A hand flew up to her mouth and she grasped at some of her skirt, lifting it slightly so she could move faster. The girl moved as quick as she could to the nearest washroom. She slams the door shut, barely making it to the porcelain bowl. Her stomach cramped with each movement, the nervousness leaving her body. At some point, a few tears had rolled down her cheeks. Her emotions were everywhere like her thoughts. She was to be Queen. A sister. And now, she had to be a mother. All of these things in one.

After a few moments passed, the girl reached up and pulled the cord, water beginning to swirl inside the bowl. Terra rested her head on the cool porcelain for a moment and that's when she heard a few taps on the door.

"Your Highness, are you alright?" It was another familiar voice. It was Gerda. Kai must have went to retrieve her and sent her in his stead, knowing that the woman might have been able to help her more.

"J-Just a moment..." Terra said, standing up. Her legs were wobbly, but it soon passed. As did the feeling in her stomach. She made her way over to the sink, looking in the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed and eyes slightly red. The girl sighed, turning on the faucet, and splashing cool water on her face. Terra grabbed a towel and dabbed her face dry, careful not to smudge her make up. She straightened out her hair and dress and then went to the door.

"Your Highness..." Gerda said, a worried frown upon her face. Terra sighs.

"I am alright now I think. It's just a lot to take in is all...Are the Council members alright? Have they gotten...impatient?" Gerda shakes her head.

"Mr. Gauld started to tell a story to keep them entertained. And it seems your sisters have calmed down a bit as a result of that too."

"Good. Good..." Terra removes her glasses to pinch the bridge of her nose, a small headache budding.

"Here." Terra looks up and sees a small glass of yellowish liquid in her hand. The girl puts her glasses on again and takes it. She smells it and the apple aroma fills her nostrils. "It's warm cider. It will help to settle your stomach and I put some chamomile in it as well to help relax you." Terra shrugs and downs the drink, a slightly bitter after taste follows. Gerda smiles when she sees the girls face.

"Well...I suppose I should return. Thank you Gerda." Terra smiles at the woman, handing her the glass and making her way back to the Council room.

* * *

The conversation was in full bloom when she and Gerda returned. Terra was glad to see that Lucius had everyone's attention so much so, that the Council and her sisters didn't really notice that she had returned. And for that, she was thankful.

"...And then he fell in freezing water after stepping into the hole only a few moments before!" Lucius said with a laugh, others laughing with him. Terra stood in front of her chair, her hands lightly on the table. Her confidence had returned and for the moment, her nerves and stomach were settled. Kai leaned forward, whispering in Terra's ear.

"Are you alright your Highness? Are you well enough to continue?"

"Yes, I am fine Kai. However, I think my dinner should be light at best." He nodded, stepping back in place. It was then Anna noticed Terra's return and she noticed that her sister did not look so green in the face and she smiled at her older sister. Terra noticed this and she returned it, as well as returning the one Elsa gave her when she realized she was there.

"Ahem." Terra said clearing her throat loudly. The Council quieted down, taking note that the girl had returned. "I want to thank you Mr. Gauld for holding things down. I shall have to hear the story some time, it sounded quite humorous...But alas, let us return to the matter at hand. Thank you once again for allowing me a brief recess." She sits down, taking a fresh piece of paper and a freshly inked quill in hand.

"I know that it will be quite an adjustment without the belated King and Queen, not only for me and my family, but for the country as well. I have chosen to stay with my decision of waiting to become Queen until Elsa comes of age..." Terra writes something down, all eyes on her, and then she continued. Elsa begins to fidget and Terra notices. "However, I realized something in my brief respite. I never asked my sister if she wished to be my heir. And for that dear sister, I greatly apologize. I should have spoke with you more about it before just assuming all those years ago. You will have time to make your decision." Elsa smiles slightly, grateful for Terra's words. They helped to relax her.

"But your Highness," a bald man starts out. "If time is taken out on this matter alone, how will you continue? I mean, Lucius is going to be appointed Regent, but he cannot stay Regent forever." He said, spouting his doubts. Terra scribbles on the paper and then sets her quill down. She presses her finger tips together and her sisters watch her face turn serious to match her tone. Her tone was kind, but fierce and commanding. It was one of respect, but one that also required respect to be returned.

"I do not wish to force anyone into anything they do not wish to do Sir Jeffery. What kind of kingdom would Arendelle be then? A dictatorship? Certainly not. It is only fair that she is given time to think on the matter. It will be resolved within the proper time I assure you. As for my rule, I must learn the processes and ways from Master Lucius. One can not step into a unknown place with a blindfold on. Otherwise the results would be disastrous. If I must, I will accelerate my learnings and my Coronation. And I will also seek for an arranged marriage if it comes down to it."

It goes silent. No one had even mentioned...No. No one had even thought of mentioning such a thing to the High Princess. Elsa and Anna looked at one another stunned. Terra in an arranged marriage? It seemed a heartbreaking thing to think about for the two girls. They knew that she was a taken woman so to speak. That her heart was falling for the Prince that she had met years ago and yet, Elsa knew her sister wasn't allowing herself to fall in love again. She had seen firsthand that her sister did not wish to be heart broken again.

"...Excuse me..." All eyes flitted to Anna. Her voice was quiet at first, but it grew in confidence. "Are you sure about that? I mean, an arranged marriage seems so final. It would be a hard thing to watch, not to mention, matters of the heart are very curious." Terra's face softens slightly.

"I do believe the young Princess has a point your Highness." Lucius said backing up Anna's statement. Terra thought for a moment and the catch in her chest lessened.

"I believe you are right Anna. It shall not come to that I think, but it is an option. However, I hope this has helped you Sir Jeffery and that I have not offended you in any manner." He was a little red faced, but not from embarrassment or madness, but he was compassionate. The man hadn't realized the elder Princess had been so well versed in the old traditions.

"Yes, your Highness. Thank you." Terra scribbled down several more notes before turning her attention back to the table.

"Are there any more qualms that I should be made aware? Show of hands if you please." She looks and sees about three or four. The girl sighs silently, she was going to be here longer than she had originally intended. "Alright then...Kai, would you please escort my sisters to the gardens? You two should go and enjoy the sun." She smiles at her sisters and they seem somewhat relieved.

"Yes your Highness. Girls, come with me." Kai says with a smile. Elsa and Anna begrudgingly, but also willingly get up from their seats and follow the man out of the room.

"Oh, and Kai." The man turns back around, Elsa and Anna going past him and out into the hall.

"Yes your Highness?"

"See that they receive a little something...Chocolate perhaps..." Terra says with a smile and a quick wink. He nods and smiles before leaving. "Lady Alicia, I believe you were first..."

* * *

**Okay, now that that chapter is done, which by the way, is the longest one I've done now to date! Whoa! I hope that you all loved / liked / so and so forth it. :)**

**As for some news, unfortunately, my updates will be few and far between now. I have to focus on a few things for while and I won't have the time to write. However, I will still be updating the story about once a month. This means that it might be more than one chapter at a time when I do upload. I'll still be active on my account, just not updating everyday. **

**I hope that you all will still take this journey with me and understand what's going on. I'll talk to you guys soon! :)**

**Other notes:**

**Oh, if you were wondering, the cover art was created in a generator on a website called Azalea Dolls. :)**

**Thank you all for the tips and such within in the reviews/pm's. They have been helpful. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Howdy! Howdy! Howdy! Hope you guys have been awesome as of late! I've been doing good. Writing here and there and as I promised, some new chapters have arrived! That's right! Not just one, but three new chapters at the ready. I hope that they are enjoyable. I decided to give some more insight to the girls, but I promise more of the actual Frozen events will happen, but not right away. But I shall not ramble, happy readings! :)**

* * *

Chapter 18

"...And that takes care of the financial qualms then." Terra says scribbling on yet another piece of paper, her wrist and fingers cramping from writing. The headache that had began hours ago was coming on full force, but she pushed through it to finish the meeting. "Are there any more questions or matters at hand?" She asks and immediately regrets it as a few more hands go up. They had been here for almost four hours. Terra bites the inside of her cheek as she feels her legs going to sleep, as well as her backside. She points her quill at a dark haired man, signaling him to speak.

"Your Highness, I have noticed something in town. We appear to have a lot of children running the streets." Terra's head snaps up, her gaze focused intently upon the man sitting in between Sir Jeffery and Mr. Gauld.

"Are they vagrants? Do they not have homes?" One of the women in the meeting shakes her head.

"They do not have homes your Highness. We have asked the children time and time again where they live, but we always receive a different excuse." said Lady Martha. Terra furrows her brow as she gets up from her seat, her arms behind her back as she begins to pace a little. "Sir Donner and I have done what we can to feed them, but even that is limited."

"That was actually what I was going to mention too." A few more Council members state. Lucius crosses his arms. Almost the entire meeting, he had been giving advice to the girl, but now he wanted to see what Terra would do. She looks out at the window, staring at some of the buildings in the town off in the distance. Her eyes finally focus on a rather decently sized one, seemingly empty. It is a little worn down, but nothing a coat of paint couldn't fix.

"Sir Jeffery, what is that building?" Terra points and the man gets up and sees where she is pointing.

"Oh, that would be the old sculpture mill. It has long since been out of business. I believe that it was to be brought down in the coming weeks...I can't rightly remember." Lucius sees the wheels turning in Terra's head. Terra turns to the Council.

"I wish to make a proposal, however it would be up to the new Regent to see if it would be fulfilled or passed." Lucius smiles and grabs a piece of paper and a quill, ready to write the words she speaks. "I would like to motion for that building to be cleaned up and prepared to become an orphanage. A place...Nay, a home for those who are lost. Those who should also have a warm bed and a warm meal. _Why should I receive these things when they themselves have nothing_?" That last sentence is spoken more to herself than anything. "It will take time, but I feel that with the extra money we have received from the trade, it should be possible. The Arendellian Lighthouse: Home for Children." Lucius finishes writing the proposal. He clears his throat.

"All in favor, say I. All opposed, say Nay." And to her surprise, not a single person said nay.

"Then it is settled. Of course we will need to hire staff or find volunteers and order more furniture and other items, but I shall work out the details as soon as possible." She pauses, looking over the members. "Is there anything else Sirs? Ladies?" No hands went up. "Well then, ladies and gentlemen, let us conclude the meeting for today. We shall reconvene next Wednesday and I will have an answer to the question about my rule and more details for the orphanage." One by one, the members left until it was only Lucius and Terra in the room. Kai had been taking care of her sisters and Gerda went to oversee that dinner was being made properly. After all, it was now 5 o'clock and the meeting had started around 1 that afternoon. The girl sat down, taking a deep, long breath and after a moment, the man next to her broke the silence.

* * *

"You did very well today." Terra gave a snort as if to say, _'yeah right.'_ "I mean it. You had them in the palm of your hand, in a good way. They hung your every word and when you didn't have answer, you somehow had one anyway."

"Well, I learned from the best." She smiled meekly. A fog seems to settle between them as she says this. "Thank you Lucius for your help today. I didn't know how much longer I could call you Mr. Gauld." He laughs boisterously.

"It was kind of odd for me as well...But I must tell you, I will not mind being Regent and I will follow your parents request. However, I wish for you to make the final decisions. After all, it is _your _kingdom." She nods. "That being said, what will you do about the gates?" The girl sighs.

"I honestly do not know. I always said to Father when I was younger that when I became Queen, I would open them and they would stay that way...But...something..." She rubs at her temples, her headache making her scrunch up her brow. "...tells me that is not time...I am not really sure." Lucius nods, but takes notice of her pain.

"Your Highness, let us not worry no longer of political matters for the night. You are exhausted. Allow yourself time to rest and eat, enjoy a quiet evening. You and I can meet together tomorrow and begin your training and focus on the matters we discussed today." Terra stands up, Lucius following suit. She clasps her hands in front of herself, still doing her best to remain regal.

"Perhaps you are right. Good evening Regent Lucius. I shall see you tomorrow." She curtseys and he bows slightly.

"Good night your Highness." And with that, he leaves the room and then Terra makes her way to the dining hall.

* * *

"What do you think happened in there after we left?" Anna says as she sits in her usual seat, to the left of where her father used to sit. Elsa sat across from her, now in their mothers old chair. She shrugs.

"It's hard telling. It was probably a bunch of things Terra might have thought that we would have found boring." Anna sighs, but smiles.

"I was glad to go to the gardens though, I thought my backside would fall of from being numb!" Elsa chokes on her drink.

"Anna, honestly." She rolls her eyes. It's at that moment the dining hall doors open and Terra glides in, making her way to seat. The seat where her father used to sit. The girl gives a great sigh as she sits down. Terra takes off her glasses and sets them upon the table. Her sisters watch as she rubs her temples briefly before they see her green-blue eyes are upon them.

"Are you alright? Are you well your Highness?" One servant asks Terra as she sets down the final piece of the place settings. Terra looked over at the servant who continued to stare at her with slight concern. The woman gave the servant a soft smile.

"I am fine. I just have a small headache is all. Don't worry about me, I shall be right as rain after I eat I'm sure." The young servant bowed her head and curtseyed before going on her way. "Are you going to stare at me like that all night?" She said, seeing the worried looks upon her sisters faces out of the corner of her eye. Terra gives them her full attention now and Anna is the first one to speak.

"Yes. Until you take something." Anna told her trying to sound firm. However, the tone sounded funny coming from the fifteen year old. She was always so loud and crazy and now that she tried to be serious, it just didn't fit. Terra scooted her chair closer to the table, sitting up a little straighter.

"You've been having those headaches for a few days now..." Elsa mentions. And now that the older girl thought about it, she had been. But she was unsure of why. If she didn't wear her glasses when reading, she couldn't see. The words would all become nonsensical. However, she was sure that that wasn't it. Terra sighs.

"Will it make you both feel better if I did take something?" It was just as soon as she finished her sentence, Elsa and Anna nodded adamantly. Terra smiles softly at them, a light chuckle passing from her lips. "Alright. Alright." The food was soon brought in and distributed among the sisters, Gerda helping this evening.

"Do you have everything you need young Misses?" She asks the trio. Before Terra could open her mouth, Anna interjected.

"Terra needs something for her headache!" Gerda jumped slightly in surprise at the loudness of Anna's voice. Elsa smiled as she took a drink from her milk, doing her best not to laugh.

"Tsk. Again Miss Terra?" She nods. Terra feels Gerda put a hand upon her forehead, then her cheeks. "You're not warm. Is your stomach still bothering you?" She shakes her head.

"No. The nervousness has long since passed after the drink you gave me earlier."

"Hmm..." The young woman watches as Gerda studies her for a moment and then feels the maid begin to take her hair out of the braided bun. Her fingers slowly and carefully comb through Terra's long brown tresses that hovered a little lower than the middle of her back. The girl felt a ton of the pressure leave her head, but the headache still lingered.

"...ahh..." The girl let out a small sigh of relief.

"I thought as much." Terra looked at her confused.

"What?" She asked the woman who was now adjusting the tiara on her head slightly.

"You are due for a haircut I think. Too much hair can do that...Cause headaches I mean."

"But I like my hair..." Terra said, pouting slightly as she grouped her long, brown hair over one shoulder.

"It wouldn't have to be much. Just enough to help." Gerda says, giving the girl a reassuring smile. Terra sighs, letting her hair go, and her face relaxes.

"Alright, if you say so." She pauses. "Can I still get some aspirin? I'm afraid that my "body guards" won't let me leave this room until I take some." Gerda just laughs, nodding her head.

"Yes and then after dinner..." She made a scissor motion with her fingers. Terra just laughed and shook her head as the woman left the dining room. She turned to see her sisters with satisfied looks on their faces.

"Well, I hope you are happy. I will be losing all my hair because of you..." Terra says teasing them as she begins to eat her salad.

"Quite. Aren't we Elsa?"

"Very much so." The blonde replies, a smile upon her face.

"So, how was your day? Did you two have any adventures?" Terra asks as they begin their meal.

* * *

"I can't believe you got me agree to this Gerda." Terra says now sitting in a chair in the kitchen near the windows. A towel is wrapped around her shoulders to keep her dress clean. Her dinner had ended some time ago and her sisters had quickly disappeared from the dining room once they were finished eating. They were up to something and she was going to find out what as soon as she could.

"Well, it's just to see if it will help with your headaches." The older woman replies, briefly brushing Terra's hair. She sets down the brush and then picks up a comb and a pair of scissors. Terra feels a bubble of anxiousness form in her stomach. Gerda sees the look upon the girls face. "Oh come now. It won't be that bad. I promise you. And I'll leave it long enough for it to still be braided. How's that sound?"

"Just get it over with." She says shutting her eyes. A bit of laughter floats into her ears as she feels Gerda's shadow pass over her briefly. Terra does her best to get herself to relax. The girl couldn't remember the last time she had a cut. Maybe it was two or three years before her Coming of Age Party. Whatever the case, it had been a while. Time seemed to move ever so slowly as she heard the clips and snips of the scissors; the comb running through her hair every so often.

After a while, she now felt the cool scissors against the bridge of her nose and then her forehead. Small pieces of hair falling from her bangs onto her lap. Terra had to admit, her head did feel a great bit lighter. The headache was fading even more from having taken aspirin during dinner. For this the girl was grateful. Maybe now it would be easier to relax this evening.

"Almost done...Just one more piece..." Terra hears the final snip and then feels Gerda taking a rag to brush off her face. She opens her eyes as she feels Gerda now taking the towel off her shoulders. The girl stands and brushes off her skirt. "Now, how does that feel?" Terra moves her head side to side to gauge it.

"Much better. I think those infernal headaches shall disappear now...How much did you take off exact-" Terra looks down on the floor and sees a good five or six inches on he ground. "...whoa..."

"Whoa indeed your Highness. It's no wonder you were having trouble. Your hair is now a little bit below your shoulder blades. I know it was quite a bit to take off..." The girl shrugs.

"It'll grow back. It's not like I was going to receive a metal." She motions with her hands. "This just in! Princess Terra receives a gold star for the longest hair in Arendelle!" Gerda just shakes her head as she sweeps up the hair and tosses it in the garbage bin.

"You cheeky girl. Be off with you. And stay out of trouble." Terra wriggles her eyebrows and smirks at the woman as she puts her glasses and tiara back on.

"Don't I always?" she says in a sing-songy voice before leaving the kitchen to find her sisters.

* * *

Terra walked the long halls, making sure to look in every single room that she could. She was still looking for her sisters. However, they were still no where to be found. Now the girl was at the door to the den and she peeked inside. The room had been cleaned. No feathers lingered and all of the blankets, pillows, and food trays were picked up. Overall, everything was back in its place.

"Huh..." She mutters to herself before leaving the den. A moment later, she found a male servant close by and began speaking with him, inquiring about the room she had just come from. After a few minutes had passed, Terra was able to gather the information that she needed. Apparently, Elsa and Anna had straightened it up some time ago while she had been in the meeting with the council. It was surprising that Anna even helped, when it came to cleaning, that was one of the girls least favorite things to do. As for Elsa, the girl didn't mind it, but she was never overly enthusiastic about it either.

"Thank you for your help Dairen."

"Your are welcome your Highness." The older man said giving the Princess a small bow before moving onto finish his work. Terra sighed, still at a loss for words, not exactly sure what was going on. The girl continued to check rooms on the first floor. The Library, The study rooms, the three classrooms set aside for the girls...One room after another. Terra finally gave up and began to make her way upstairs and that's when she realized it.

"...You sneaky things..." She said to herself about her sisters. "...Hide and Seek..." Terra shook her head, a soft smile gracing her face. It had been ages upon ages since they had played this game. Memories came back to her as she opened the door to a guest bedroom. Her green-blue eyes scanned every nook and cranny, checking for any sign of either sister.

"_...There you are..._" She whispered seeing a pair of navy blue socked feet poking out from behind the long curtains of the window across the room. Terra slipped quietly into the room, almost gliding over to the curtains, her cape flowing along the floor with her dress. Her petite hands grabbed the curtains and flung them back, revealing a girl with strawberry-blonde hair and light freckles upon her face. Anna squealed, a smile on her face as she tries to evade her older sister. However, she doesn't get very far as Terra grabs the back of Anna's collar of her dress.

"You have been caught and found my dear! Nice try!" Terra says letting her younger sister go. "Now where is Elsa hiding? Hmm?" The girl asks, a smile upon her face and hands upon her hips. Anna pretends to lock up her lips and throw away the key.

"I'm not telling you! Oh and by the way, your room is base!" Anna calls out as she runs out of the guest room. Terra sighs and just shakes her head. The young woman heads to her room for a moment before looking for Elsa. She arrives and sees Anna laying on her bed, looking through her sketchpad at her drawings. Terra's drawings mostly consisted of rooms inside the castle, occasional pictures of the garden, and countless other things, like pictures of the people she saw, her sisters included.

Terra took off her cape and laid it gently over her desk chair. She then took off her glasses setting them on her desk and her tiara came off, being set upon her dresser. Now it was time to find Elsa and the girl thought about it for a moment. It was then she had a pretty good idea about where her fair haired sister might be.

* * *

"Elsaaaa..." Terra called out among the bookshelves within the library, which was back on the first floor of the castle. Although Terra had checked this area already, Elsa usually liked to hide in this place. This way she could read all she wanted while waiting to be found. Only this time it was proving difficult. "...Musta found a new place to hide in here...Just my luck..." Terra said, blowing some of her breath upward, causing her bangs to flutter slightly. She made her way to the sofa that was among the study tables and sat down to think for a moment. "Where in Arendelle could she be..." She tapped her chin, her eyes scanning her surroundings. She had checked almost every inch of the library...

"Wait a second..." Terra's eyes fell upon the window seat several feet away. A smirk graced her lips. If she knew Elsa, she could still fit into tight spaces. Lucky for Terra, the window seats were like Elsa's in her room. Part of it would lift up, revealing a compartment that stretched the entire length of the seat. The older girl stood and pretended like she was leaving.

"Well...I guess I'll just look some place else then..." She then hid behind a set of curtains, but kept her gaze upon the window seat next to her. A few minutes passed and she smiled as she watched a familiar girl began to rise out of the compartment of the window seat and of course, a book in hand.

Elsa looked around and seeing no sign of her sister, carefully lowered the window seat down. She nodded her head with approval, making sure everything was in its place. That's when Terra jumped out from behind the curtain, causing Elsa to give into a small scream, dropping her book. The older girl laughed.

"That'll teach you Elsa." She teased. "You ought to know me well enough by now. I don't give up that easily!" Elsa's cheeks were pink as she picked up her book and straightened out her dress.

"You're lucky Anna wasn't in here..." She says quietly. And that's when Terra notices the ice surrounding Elsa's feet and a bit of fresh snow upon the girls shoulders. Terra's eyes softened and she brushes the snow off Elsa's shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. Here..." Terra takes Elsa's book and sets it on the window seat. "We've got to take care of this before she comes looking." Elsa nods, but is nervous.

"How do we do that...I mean...It's never done it outside my room before...besides that one time..." Terra nods understanding and then puts on her thinking cap.

"Ah! Alright...I think I've got it." She pulls Elsa away from the ice that formed under her feet and makes her stand next to her. "Now, this will be a bit different, but you know how you concentrate to make the ice come or how much you concentrate to keep it from coming?"

"Yes, but I still don't understand."

"The feeling you get. In the pit of your stomach." Elsa feels heat rising in face and neck, a feeling of nervousness forms. "I think that if you concentrate, you can draw it back too."

"Yes...But I'm af-"

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare say that word." Terra says putting her hands on Elsa's shoulders. "Look me straight in the eyes." Elsa does so. "You have so much power inside of you. So much goodness. There is nothing to be afraid of. I am here and will let no harm come to you. Not even if you cause it yourself. You are magnificent Elsa." Terra feels a bit of the tension in Elsa fade and she seems more confident. "Please. I need you to try. Don't conceal it, just feel it." Elsa nods.

"I will try." Terra stands next to her again, holding her hands out in front of her.

"Feel it in your hands, in your stomach, in your heart. Focus on the happy things. On what makes you want to...learn how to use the ice and snow." Terra demonstrates, taking a deep breath and moving her hands in a slow motion. Elsa nods, a whisper of answer comes out.

"..._I want to protect you and Anna_..." her resolve is set. Her brow is now furrowed with determination and her lips are pursed as she begins to focus. She looks briefly at Terra. "Terra, will you do it with me?" The young woman smiles at her sister and nods. She holds her hands out again in front of her and talks Elsa through it.

"Slow movements...Remember to breath and focus on what you want most. To clear the ice." Terra does the movements, all the while watching Elsa. The girls glove hands start to shake and Terra sees the ice begin to move, but she sees Elsa is struggling, her pale cheeks turning red. "Wait a second." Elsa feels Terra take the gloves off her hands.

"What are you doing?" A small bit of panic strikes the girls face.

"I think in order to do this properly, seeing your real hands might do you better. Go on, try again. Just relax." Terra sets the gloves next to Elsa's book and then goes through the motions with the girl. She watches Elsa and it's then that she sees it. A look of hope. A look of determination...but there is still a hint of fear. Fear that she will do more harm than good. But the ice begins to move and disappear and after a few more minutes, there is no trace that ice and snow had even been there. Elsa's eyes begin to gloss over with happy tears.

"I did it!" She laughs, a small happy sob behind it. "I did it Terra!" She latches onto her sister. Terra ignores the small pain she feels from Elsa's cold hands on her back and hugs her sister tightly. She places several kisses on the top of the girls head, lightly stroking her hair.

"Yes you did." Terra holds her sister at arms length. "And I am so proud of you." Elsa smiles brightly, doing her best to keep her tears from falling. "Now, lets go to Anna. I imagine that she's not quite done with hide and seek." Elsa chuckles lightly and then slips on her gloves and grabs her book, following her sister to her room.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_A little while later..._

"Okay, last round and that is it. I'm getting tired." Terra says to Anna and Elsa. The girls both nod. This time Anna was the one who would be looking while Terra and Elsa hid. She covered her eyes and began counting.

"And no cheating Anna." Elsa said getting up from Terra's bed. Anna just giggled and then went back to counting.

"...7, 8, 9, 10..." Terra and Elsa quickly left the room, going their separate ways. In the adrenaline rush, the oldest ran down the hallway, trying to think quickly of where she could go. She quickly thrust open a set of doors and closed them. The girl quickly hid underneath the bed that was in the room, smiling to herself.

"She'll never find me in here..." She told herself. Terra spoke aloud again, slightly giddy. "Mama, Papa don't tell Anna that I'm in-" Her face flames up and she knows that her face has now turned red. Tears begin to prick her eyes and a sick feeling returns to her stomach. Terra realized where she was and a sob left her lips. She was in her parents room. And she remembered that her parents were...they were...gone. It was then that it all broke loose.

Terra scrunched up into a ball underneath her parents bed, sobs beginning to flow forth. The girl had cried over her parents death, but she had not allowed the full onset of tears and heartache to come within the past week. She had been a shoulder to cry on for her sisters and had done her best to be strong for Arendelle. They, the people, needed comforting too. But as she lay there, Terra could not help but weep bitterly. She slightly longed for Hans' arms to be around her at the moment, longing to hear his comforting words, his voice. The young woman's shoulders shook as she sobbed, no longer able to hold in her pain and sadness.

* * *

"...Where is she..." Anna asks Elsa as she returns to Terra's room. Elsa shrugs looking up from her book.

"You seriously have not found Terra yet?" Anna shakes her head, her braided pigtails moving about.

"No. I was surprised that I found you as quickly as I did. But she's never hid this good before..." Elsa closed her book, got off the bed, and set her book down.

"Well, I suppose I could help you." Anna smiled brightly.

"Good! Maybe a fresh set of eyes would help!" Elsa smiles slightly.

"Now where have you looked?" Anna goes through her list, excluding the Royal Gardens. It was much too dark now to hide out there, being 9:00 or so in the evening. She had even looked in every room twice, including the library and the kitchen and any other place she could think of. Elsa stepped out into the hall, looking left, and looking right. Anna followed close behind. She watched as the blonde went left, making her way down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Anna said trying to keep up with the blonde.

"You haven't checked _their_ room..." she replied sadly. Anna's heart felt heavier now.

"..._I didn't want to_..." she says in a sad and slightly frustrated tone. However, the frustration wasn't all that much and really was for no reason at all. Nothing else is said as they reach the doors to their parents room. Elsa's hand hovers above the handle, shakily. It was a somewhat of unspoken agreement for the sisters she had noticed. That they didn't ever want to step foot into this room and yet, almost every night for the past week, they all ended up sharing their parents bed. The girl takes her hand away and her gaze catches Anna kneeling down and pressing her ear up against the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh! I hear something..." Elsa just looks at Anna like she's crazy. "Listen..." Elsa sighs and presses her ear against the door and then she finds Anna isn't crazy at all. There is a sound coming from inside their parents room. Sounds of sadness. Ones of pain and hurt. Elsa quickly puts a hand on one of the handles and tries to enter the room, but finds the door has been locked. Anna stands up quickly and begins to panic.

"Why won't it open? She never does that Elsa!" The girls eyes fills with tears. Elsa's face remains as stoic as possible, but the warm tears come to her eyes too. Her heart is also starting to fill with worry just like the girl in front of her. "She never locks doors Elsa! What are we going to do?" And for the first time in years, without thinking, Elsa places her hands on Anna's shoulders.

"First, I need you to remain calm. Alright?" Anna nods, a few tears falling when she does this. Silently, she is thankful for the comforting touch that Elsa is granting her. It's kind and warm, though her sisters gloved hands are cold. "Second, we need to find Kai or Gerda or both of them. One of them should still have the key. They will know what to do." Anna nods, a small whimper of a sob leaving her lips. Elsa takes her hands off Anna, feeling a sense of overwhelming and slight dread forming in her stomach and chest. She hadn't intended on doing that, holding Anna's shoulders. It was almost too much for her. Her arms slowly wrap around her stomach.

"Where would they be?" Anna asks trying to swallow the sad lump in her throat.

"Check the kitchen and the servants quarters. I need to go to my room for a moment." Anna nods and shoots down the hall as quickly as she could, descending the stairs, looking for Kai and Gerda. Elsa does her best to get back to her room, slamming the door shut, and locking it. The girl breathes out, frost forming, and flowing through the air from her breath. Ice crackles on the walls, grays and blues color her room.

"...That was close...too close..." Elsa says scrunching her eyes closed, her arms still wrapped around herself. Her chest rises and falls quickly as she tries to calm herself down. She begins to mutter her fathers words. "...Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show..." It takes a while, but soon, Elsa is able to calm herself. Her eyes finally open and she sees the frost and ice that has settled on her bed, her dresser, and parts of her desk. The window seat, thankfully, is untouched. The girl decides to practice a little more of what she and Terra worked on in the library. Maybe, just maybe, she could do it again. And then she could go help her sister. The sister who was locked in their parents room, overcome by grief.

* * *

Anna quickly ran down the steps, doing her best not to fall. When she reached the bottom, she slid in her socks on the hardwood floor in the direction she needed to go. The girl wanted to find Kai or Gerda as quickly as possible. Her heart was burdened with the thought of her oldest sister locking the door to her parents room. In her memories, her eldest sister had never once locked her door, even when it was closed. Elsa was the only one who did and often for long periods of time. It was hard to live with one sister doing this, but to have the future Queen do this scared the young girl.

Her braids whipped around behind her as she ran, her skirt making fluttering sounds as she made her way to the kitchen. Anna prayed that someone would still be there as she flung the door open, causing it to thud into the wall. A few servants who were still cleaning up the kitchen jumped from the sudden noise, seeing the strawberry-blonde in the doorway. The head chef was still in the kitchen as well, his eyes flitting over to the girl who seemed to be in distress. He wiped his hands on his apron and made his way over to her. He had been preparing some of the next mornings meal before it was time for him to go home.

"Miss Anna, your Highness, are you alright?" He asked her.

"I'm looking for Kai and Gerda. Have you seen them Raulf?" she did her best to catch her breath. "It's really important." The girl was also doing her best to keep her tears at bay, wanting to be able to think with a clear head, not a tearful fog.

"I'm afraid I have not your Highness. However, I do believe Mrs. Gerda has stepped out for the moment, but Kai seems to have retired early this evening. Is there anything that you need your Highness?" She shakes her head.

"No Raulf, that information was enough. Thank you!" Before he could ask the girl more, she shot off down the hall.

Anna liked talking to people most of the time and she was always considered the most conversational out of the three sisters. Elsa was shy and reserved and as for Terra, she was not very good at it, most of the time getting a stomachache when she met new people. Anna however could speak with most anyone, not having a bad word to say about them. Although, if she didn't like someone, she wasn't afraid to voice her opinion of them. There were times she even said it to their faces. However at this moment, she was on a mission to find the key to her parents room like Elsa had told her. Her feet thudded upon the floor as she made another right, finding the servants quarters. She counted quickly, finding the third door and came sliding to a stop, almost missing Kai's room. **Thud. Thud. Thud.**

"Come on Kai..." Anna said pounding on his door, standing there, getting antsy. "...Come on..." she soon heard a click and light fell upon her from the lanterns inside the mans room.

"A-Anna, what is the meaning-" Kai stopped when he saw the look upon her face. "Your Highness, what is wrong?" Anna's voice cracks, a sob or two sneaking out past her lips.

"It's T-Terra. Sh-she's locked herself in M-Mamma and Papa's r-room." Her bottom lip quivers. She watches Kai go into his room quickly and comes right back out again, a set of keys jangling in his hand. The pair quickly make their way upstairs. Kai's heart had fallen when the girl had told him this. He knew that this was unlike Terra and something had to be done straight away.

* * *

"_...why did...you have...to go..._" Terra said to no one in particular as she continued to sob, still scrunched up under her parents bed. Now cold shivers from crying were accompanying her tears. She just wanted to stop crying, but every time the girl had gotten the tears to cease, they would immediately return. The girl had gotten up earlier to lock the door, not wanting anyone to see her like this. It was so heartbreaking to her own-self and it felt as though it would be too much for her if anyone else saw. This time was so overwhelming, that after she had locked the door, she returned to her place under her parents bed.

"..._why did you leave us..._" She said quietly, her voice hoarse. Not only was she realizing that she was sad, but she felt angry. Not at her sisters or her parents or the situation...To be honest, the girl wasn't exactly sure why she was mad. Maybe it was at herself for not going to someone when she started crying. Maybe for all the unspoken things she had yet to say to her parents and now, there was no way to do that. **Click.** Terra heard the door unlocking and footsteps coming inside.

"Miss Terra?" a familiar mans voice called out. She refused to answer, not wanting to be found. However, her sobs that slipped out gave away where she was. Kai pocketed the keys in his hand and knelt down on the ground, seeing Terra under her parents bed. The man frowned, his heart practically breaking at the sight. He saw a red-cheeked girl, her eyes bloodshot from crying. Tears had stained her cheeks and her nose ran slightly. She looked like a small child to him and he could not help but feel empathetic towards her.

Anna stood by him trying to keep her cries in, but it was rather difficult. Something ticks in oneself when you hear another person cry. The heart feels a tug and a squeeze, a pull. And this is what the girl was feeling. It broke her heart to stand in her parents room, even more so to hear that her oldest sister had finally become broken like she and Elsa did days ago.

"Come now Theresa..." Kai cooed softly, now laying on the ground, trying to get a better look at her. "...why don't you come out of there and tell me what's going on..." The man knew very well what was going on, but he wanted to allow her to tell him.

"..._no_..." she said in between a few more cries. Anna wracked her brain, trying to think of a way to coax her older sister to come out. Kai tried something else.

"...Would you like a hot chocolate?" He asked in soft tones. Terra swallowed, her crying slowing down, but not stopping. She was thirsty and maybe the warmness might help, but she couldn't bring herself to answer, afraid she would begin sobbing madly again. It was at this point Anna got an idea and bolted out of the room, glad to be away from the sad sounds of her sister for the moment. The man waited for her answer, not wanting to rush her. Terra could barely choke it out.

"..._with whipped c-cream on top_?" Kai felt a small smile come upon his face.

"But of course. I shall return promptly." He told her, getting up and leaving the room. Anna, a few minutes later, bounded back into the room with Elsa in tow. Terra could see her sisters feet, which were blurred by tears. She watched as a thick, purple blanket was laid down on the ground. A few pillows were plopped down, along with a lantern which was on a dim setting, just like she had done for her sisters all those years ago. The young woman blinked some of the tears out of her eyes, sniffling. She saw Elsa and Anna lay down, a book in Anna's hand. She could see that heartbreak lingered with them too, but that they were also determined to accomplish something.

"So Elsa, are you sure this is the book you wanted to read?" Anna asked the blonde. Elsa nodded.

"I am absolutely positive! '_The Christmas Dove_'.This is the one!" Elsa said brightly.

"But Elsa," Anna said holding the book up to where Terra could see. A picture of a dove sitting in the snow was on the front. A small smile did its best to tug at the corner of her lips. "It's not even Christmas time. Surely we cannot read this."

"It's always a good time to read this one. After all, it is a _favorite_ book in this household. A very _particular _favorite_._" Terra sort of half laughed and sobbed at the "indiscreet" conversation between her younger sisters. Anna shrugs.

"Okayyy, whatever you say...What do you think Terra?" She says, smiling at her older sister. Terra swallows hard and nods slowly, more tears streaking her cheeks; a sob escaping. "Good. I'll start." Anna said smiling and then she cleared her throat, beginning the tale.

* * *

_Once upon a time, in a land far away, there lived an orphan girl. She traveled through the cold snow, not knowing when she would receive her next meal or even another day in this world. From place to place she went, begging for work or food or clothes. Many turned her away from the doorsteps of their home or shops. It was a despairing time for her, having lost her parents several weeks prior and now it was supposed to be the time when families would come together and celebrate Christ's birth. Christmas Eve was upon her and the townspeople. _

_ Hours seemed to pass by, the winter sun causing the snow to glisten slightly. The gray clouds that moved slowly across the blue gray sky, offered no reprieve or warmth to her. But something was to happen that would change her life and it would have seemed that it was for the better. A sandy haired woman who stepped out of a candle shop, saw the girl from a ways off, traveling in the direction of the "haunted forest". The forest itself was not haunted, but it sort of loomed over the town and the townspeople causing rumors to spread of what may live there or have lived there in the past. Her heart broke as she stared at the child, her clothes in tatters, skin red and chapped from the cold. She pursed her lips for a moment and then made her way to the girl as quickly as she could._

_ "Excuse me." The woman said to the girl. The young girl turned around to find this woman before her. She knew that when she looked at this woman, that she never wanted to forget her face. It some peoples view, she would have seemed unpolished and not pleasing to their eyes. But to the orphan, she was the most beautiful person she had seen since her mother. Her bright amber eyes exuded such a kindness she could not describe and the woman's face, though covered in dirt smudges of her own, was round, with a pink tipped nose and rosy cheeks._

_ "Y-yes ma'am?" The girl said, her voice cracking from the coldness in her lungs._

_ "Are you hungry?" The woman could barely get her sentences out, feeling such compassion for this girl. She could not have been over the age of thirteen. Her brown eyes seemed dull, almost as if every bit of life that had been in them had been snatched away. The deep copper hair upon her head was tangled underneath her tan cowl. The young girl nods and then feels the woman put an arm around her, smiling softly. "I think I can help you with this." _

* * *

_ That evening, the sandy blonde woman made sure the girl, along with her family of six to seven people, was well fed. Well, as one could have managed. Not only was it Christmas Eve, but this village in itself was struggling. A recession as well as a lacking of crops caused a terrible strain across this land. It was a silent dinner as the girl ate with this woman's family. The rosy cheeked woman even gave the girl a place to sleep by the warm fire, plenty of blankets and pillows to keep her company too. She stayed asleep all night, glad to be in a home for the first time in weeks._

_ After the night had passed, the girl awakened, a bit of light sunshine peeking through the windows on this Christmas morning. She got up and folded up the blankets she used, setting the pillows on top of it. Her brown eyes looked around, seeing a few of the sons of the woman still asleep and the girl could hear light snoring come from their mouths as well. Quietly she tip-toed around them, making sure not to disturb their sleep. The copper haired girl began to make her way out of the house, not wishing to ruin this family's Christmas. However, someone else thought she had been too._

_ "...How could you do that last night?" a gruff voice said. "We barely have enough to feed ourselves, let alone another person..."_

_ "Father, my wife did what was right. She could not leave that girl to wander the streets." A man says, his voice smooth like honey. The girl felt a catch in her chest and a sad lump forming in her throat. Maybe it was time to go, she didn't want to cause any trouble. She slipped past the kitchen where the two men had been talking and went outside. When the girl did this, a fresh layer of snow had come in the night, along with a deep, cool air. As she trudges through the yard of the family, she hears a coo of distress. Her brown eyes fall upon a dove, entangled in string._

_ "Hullo there..." She says quietly and to her surprise, the dove looks in her direction. The girl swallows hard as she nervously makes her way over to the bird, expecting it fly away, but it never does. It tries to flap its wings, but to no avail as it is entangled in string. "Hold on now..." She says carefully picking it up as she kneels down in the snow. The girl cradles it doing her best to calm it down. Once she does, her thin, dirt smudged hands begin to untangle the bird from the string. The bird coos once it's free and the girl puts the string in her pocket to keep the bird from getting trapped again._

_ "There you go. All better now." Her heart stops as she hears the bird...talk. His voice is majestic and kind._

_ "Thank you young one. I heard your hearts call and I have to say, you have proved me wrong. I have tried to be kind to countless others, but they would not rescue me. However, your heart is pure and you sought for my safety before your own. And for that, I am going to grant you three wishes." Her mouth only moved up and down, tears springing to her eyes. "Take your time." _

_ "..." She swallows hard, unsure of what to wish for at first, but then her eyes drift along her surroundings. The girl looks down to see the dove is back in her lap. "I wish for the land to be strong and full again." The dove almost seems to smile and bobs his head._

_ "Your wish has been chosen most wisely. It will be granted in a few months time and the land and people shall flourish once again. You still have two more wishes." She scrunched her eye shut. What else was there? It mattered not what she had, but it was so tempting to wish for riches for herself. It came to her suddenly, her eyes opening and looking back at the house and then back at the bird._

_ "I wish that that family would be blessed this Christmas day. I have nothing to give them for what they gave me this past night on the Eve of Christmas." The bird bobbed its head again._

_ "That wish has been granted, they will find that their hearts are full and well as their home. One more wish young one." Her heart thumped loudly behind her ribcage, trying to escape. She knew what she wanted more than anything. The girls words flew out quickly._

_ "I want to be happy. I wish that I could be happy again." She felt a sob leave her lips, tears falling. The girl after a moment, felt the dove upon her shoulder, and he rubbed his head upon her cheek, taking her tears away._

_ "My dear child, you have always been happy, even in times of trial, but I will still grant you this wish. I will multiply what I have already given you. And because you have wished for honorable things of the heart and you have sought me on every occasion, you will have what you seek most of all: A family."_

_ "Th-thank you." She said and she feels the dove rub her cheek again before flying away and he vanishes before her eyes. The girl blinked in surprise, a few tears falling down her cheeks. It's then she hears a voice from behind her and footsteps crunching in the snow._

_ "There you are..." Says the gruff voice who had been complaining. It is an older gentleman, his hair is gray and peppery to match his beard. He scoops the girl up into his arms, holding her tightly. The mans words surprise her. "I am so sorry for what I said...I know you heard me and I was wrong...I ask forgiveness for what I have done and I don't expect anything in return...Will you join us this Christmas day?" He asks softly. Her brown eyes look into his turquoise ones. She slowly wraps her arms around his neck and nestles her head on one of his shoulders._

_ "...I forgive you sir..." she feels a joy forming in her heart. "...And I would be glad to..." She could almost hear him smile as he carries her back into the house. They all had a grand Christmas, just as the dove told the girl they would because of the kindness of her heart. And she received the best gift she ever could that day, an invitation into their family. The girl gladly accepted._

* * *

The hot chocolates that Kai gave the girls had long since been emptied. Terra had finally come out from underneath her parents bed, her head nestled on Elsa's lap as Anna read and finished the story. Kai was joined by Gerda in the doorway sometime ago, listening. It had been something that they all needed, a sign of hope. However, after the story was done, Kai and Gerda left the girls, allowing them some time with one another.

"...How ya doing?" Anna asks as she sets the book down next to her, looking at Terra who has now sat up. She sniffs, avoiding direct eye contact with her younger siblings.

"...I'm f-fine..." her voice cracks loudly. Terra does her best to clear her throat. There is nothing said for what seems like years. _'How does one speak after they have seen their oldest sister crying her eyes out or anyone for that matter?'_ Elsa thought to herself.

"Well...That has to be one of the better readings of that story Anna." Elsa says trying to lighten the mood. She sees a smile appear on the freckled face of her baby sister.

"Really?" Elsa nods. "Good. I wanted to do that story justice. Especially since it's Terra's favoritteeee." Anna says almost singing the final word. Terra finally looks up at Anna, giving her a small, tired smile.

"It was a lot of fun." The girl says, her voice still hoarse from crying. Elsa could see that Terra was trying, but it was still a bit awkward for her. For all of them really. She began thinking about what they should do and she then realized how late it was as her blue eyes fell upon the clock. The blonde looked back at her sisters.

"And now, I think we should all retire for the evening." Anna scrunched up her nose.

"Did you have to say it like that? You sound like an old lady." Elsa's cheeks turned a bright pink and Terra felt a bubble of quiet laughter leave her. Anna and Elsa look over at her with a smile upon their faces now. They were glad that they had accomplished the "impossible". They had cheered Terra up or as much as they could. And now that they were going to bed, all of their spirits could be refreshed for the coming day.

* * *

**I hope that you all like the mini-story I came up with. I told my mom about it and she said: _"...That's very similar to the Little Match girl..."_ Sigh. That wasn't my intention and I hadn't even thought of it as I wrote that mini-story, but I'm not too bothered by it. The Little Match Girl, as sad as it is, happens to be one of my favorites...Anyway, on to next chapter! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Elsa found that she could nothing but lay on her bed with her eyes wide open. Something was bothering her. It felt too quiet, too quick when she and her sisters went to bed a few hours ago. Now it was somewhere around four in the morning and here she was, eyes full of sleep and yet they would not close. She gave an exasperated sigh and got up from her bed, slipping on her sky blue slippers, and a matching robe. The girl meandered around her room, finding a lantern, and lit it so she could see where she was going. Elsa gave into a calming sigh before she left the comfort of her own bedroom and stepped out into the hall.

The girl found herself, now, hesitating before she slowly opened the familiar, pale white door. Her eyes fell upon a strawberry-blonde. It had been years since she visited Anna's room, well hers and Anna's old room, and technically, she still hadn't. She was still standing in the doorway. Elsa longed to step inside the pink room, but her legs wouldn't move. It was funny really. It had only been hours ago that she was struggling because of contact that she had made with Anna and yet, here she was now, finding herself missing it.

"...No..." she says scrunching her eyes shut, shaking her head. "...I have to protect her..." She says into the night. Elsa steps backward out of Anna's doorway and she hears a small groan come from her. Her heart stops, frightened that her sister might wake up, but she never does. The girl lets out a small sigh of relief, but she is also thankful that Anna is sleeping well tonight.

Elsa then pulls Anna's door closed, leaving it cracked before she walks down the hall to Terra's room. It was funny, usually it was Terra checking on Elsa and Anna, but tonight it was the other way around. Elsa held no hesitation when she opened Terra's door. Her eyes take a minute to adjust as she realizes that Terra has kept her curtains shut this night. A slight frown finds its way onto her face for but a second. Terra usually kept them open all the time so she could have constant sun or moonlight. Her sister must be extremely tired this night. She then palms her forehead briefly, a smack noise ringing out in the night, remembering all that had happened that day and the days before.

"Of course she's tired Elsa. Jeez!" the girl mutters a little too loudly. Her hand slaps over her mouth as she hears and sees Terra begin to toss and turn, kicking her blankets to the foot of her bed. She holds her breath absentmindedly as she sees Terra's stomach rise and fall as a result of her breathing. It's only when she feels her eyes water and lungs burn that she realizes she forgot to breathe again. Elsa does her best to keep herself from coughing and sputtering from her recent lack of oxygen as she closes her sisters door, content to see that she's alright. She leans against Terra's door, not exactly sure what to do now. Her sleep still would not come and for the first time in a while she was not in the mood to read, her eyes full of "sand". A small chuckle leaves her lips as a thought comes to her.

"...And of course, I almost woke them both up trying to check on them. I really am out of pract-ice!" She yelps slightly as she begins falling backwards as Terra's door opens. Elsa barely catches her lantern in time as it almost hits the floor. Her heart thumps quickly as she looks to make sure no ice or snow has formed anywhere. Thankfully it hasn't. It's then that she sees Terra walk past her, her brown hair in tangles, giant purple and blue bags under her eyes. She scratches the back of her left shoulder sleepily before going into the bathroom down the hall. Elsa shakes her head as she gets up and this time she leans against the wall to the left of Terra's door. As she is waiting for her sister to come back, there is another set of footsteps coming her direction. She looks towards the steps and sees Gerda with a lantern and she's just as surprised to see Elsa out and about, as Elsa is to see her.

"Your Highness, what on Earth you doing up at this hour?"

"I have not been able to sleep much this night." She replies. Elsa shrugs. "I just wanted to make sure that they were okay...And," she sighs. "Sadly, to copy Anna: _I'm bored._" Gerda chuckles a little, nodding.

"I've had my fair share of those nights." Gerda looks in and then back at the blonde, whose hair now looks almost white in the dark. "And where is she?" Elsa pointed at the bathroom door laughing.

"I'm not even sure she knew what she was doing." the girl tells the maid. Gerda sighs and shakes her head, handing Elsa her lantern.

"Just hold that for a moment dear." She tells Elsa and then makes her way to where Terra was. However, she made sure to knock first. She was somewhat shocked to receive a reply, but it was almost unintelligible.

"...jus' huld'on fur sec...gunna wersh mai hunds..." Terra says sleepily, a small yawn and snore leave her as she stands at the sink. Gerda tries again.

"Your Highness, are you decent?" This time, there was no response. Gerda sighed as she turned the door handle, stepping into the bathroom. Sure enough, the girl was decent and she was washing her hands as Gerda had figured from the response that she got. However, Terra had fallen back asleep, her hands just soaking in the sink just under the mirror. "Oh you silly girl..." She says with a kind smile as she walks over to her. Gerda puts a hand on Terra's left shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. The girl jumps awake and remembers what she was doing. It's almost as if she doesn't realize the maid is there.

"Your Highness?" Gerda says, leaning to try to get a good look at the girls face. Terra sleepily looks in the direction of where the voice came from. She sees Gerda and blinks slowly. Sleepiness is even more evident as the maid looks at her.

"Gerda, whut are yu doin' in hur?" She asks as a yawn comes forth. The girl shakes out her hands and then wipes them dry with a towel. Gerda raises her eyebrows, a small smile on her face.

"I could ask you the same thing." the woman says as she begins to guide Terra back to her room. "What exactly were you doing?" Terra's mind is foggy as she tries to think.

"I hadda wursh mai hunds..." Another yawn comes.

"Why?" Terra stops suddenly, causing Gerda to stumble a few steps ahead of her. She looks at Terra, who seems confused. Elsa, all the while, is now watching the display.

"...You know...I don't really know..." She says, her words finally clear. However her eyes scrunch shut as she puts a hand over mouth, hiding another yawn. Gerda just rolls her eyes and guides the 23 year old back to her bed. It's almost in an instant that Terra falls asleep as the maid draws the blankets up to the girls shoulders. Gerda returns to the hallway giving a sigh as she shuts Terra's door. She looks over at Elsa whose eyes are now shut as she leans against the wall, a peaceful smile upon her face.

"I'll take my lantern back now Miss Elsa." Elsa's eyes open and she hands Gerda's lantern to her and she sees the woman laugh.

"What?" Elsa asks tilting her head like a puppy. Gerda shakes her head.

"Sometimes I swear, Anna and Terra will be the death of me." Elsa laughs for a good long while and it brings a joy to Gerda's heart. It had been such a sad time as of late and even before then, it had been a long time since Elsa had laughed like this.

"Maybe not you, but me. I always end up getting "eaten" in pretend play or goaded in to things I do not wish to do. At least they only give you trouble a small bit of the time."

"You have your fair share of moments Miss Elsa." the woman teases. Elsa raises her eyebrows, a crooked smile on her face.

"Oh really? Like what? I surely cannot remember anything."

"Summer. A few years back when Terra was seventeen. You thought it would be wise to hide all of her shoes or when you teamed up with Anna and replaced Terra's chocolates with coconut filled ones. She absolutely abhors Coconut." Elsa felt her face heat up.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Gerda..." She says, beginning to walk away. It's now that she finally feels as if she could go to sleep.

"I'm sure. Do you need anything Miss Elsa? Tea to help you sleep perhaps?" Elsa looks back and shakes her head.

"I am fine Mrs. Gerda. I think that I just needed to make sure they were alright." Gerda nods.

"Well, then I shall return to sleep myself. Goodnight your Highness."

"Goodnight Gerda."

* * *

"...but I want to sleeeeppp..." Anna whined as she held her pillow over her head. Gerda thrust open the curtains and sunlight began to pour into Anna's room. It's also after this, that the girl feels Gerda take her pillow away and draw back her blankets, cool air encircling her now.

"You should have thought of that before all of you stayed up so late." Anna sits up, her bed head was apparent. She gives into a yawn as she lightly rubs her eyes. Then, Anna looked over at her clock, seeing it was '7:30' in the morning. She groans, wishing the day didn't have to start so early. It would begin with an early breakfast with her sisters, starting at 8 and then from 9-3 it would be school lessons. And as of late, Terra would gather her and Elsa and all three of them would sit in the study room in the library from 3:45-4:30 as she worked on helping them with some of their homework. And then it would be dinner time at 5 and a bit of play time afterward before bed. Anna knew though that Terra's schedule was a bit more taxing as of late. She was slightly thankful for the schedule she had to keep.

"Are Elsa and Terra awake yet?" Anna ask looking over at Gerda as she stretches. The woman shakes her head.

"I'm afraid Miss Elsa is not feeling all too well this morning. As for your oldest sister," She pauses, laying a set of clothes out for the fifteen year old at the foot of her bed. "I could not get her to wake. I am going to try again in just a moment." The woman looks around Anna's room, now taking notice of the tornado that has seemed to have taken place in the pink room. "And Miss Anna, I think it is time for you to clean up in here today. The moment Terra sees this she's going to-" Anna quickly interrupted Gerda, not wishing to talk about cleaning so early in the morning.

"Can I go try and wake her?" Anna said. Gerda noticed she was a little too excited about this. "Please?" The girl persisted. The woman sighs, but smiles.

"Yes, but be careful. Her curtains are still drawn and it is dark in her room. No use getting injured." Anna nods and jumps out of her bed, beginning to head out of her room, but Gerda stops her at the doorway. "And don't do anything out of the ordinary to wake her up. I 'spect she won't be in the mood." Anna rolls her eyes, a smirk on her face.

"When have I ever done that?" She sings slightly as she begins to make her way down the hall, not knowing that her words were similar to Elsa's earlier that morning.

* * *

"Terraaa...Wakey, Wakey..." Anna calls out as she opens the door to her oldest sister's room. It's also then that the youngster realizes Gerda wasn't kidding. It was darker than it ever had been in the history of Terra's room. She quietly closes the door and instantly regrets it. Anna's eyes take several minutes trying to make out the shapes of items in the darkness as she makes her way to Terra's curtains.

"Ahh!" she cries as she falls face first onto the floor over some type of box. Anna sits up grumbling, but her grumbling is cut short as she hears groans of frustration and the squeaking of springs from Terra's mattress. Her heart races slightly from adrenaline, but it subsides once it goes quiet. Anna gets up with her hands out in front of her, going a bit more slowly, trying to find the curtains and soon her fingers finds fabric. She smiles to herself and opens them slightly, allowing a sliver of light to fall inside the room, highlighting part of what she fell over a few minutes ago.

"Stupid box..." She says glaring slightly at Terra's hope chest at the foot of her bed. After a moment, she looked over at her sister and she found herself a little transfixed by her peacefulness. Her older sister continued to sleep, the hard lines on her face from the past week relaxed, her breathing also calm and peaceful. Anna almost felt sorry for having to wake her sister, but not that sorry as a sneaky smile crept on to her face. She quietly tip toes over to her sisters bed and as she reaches the edge, her hands hover Terra's blankets, but she notices something in her sisters arms. Her heart melts.

"..._No way_..." she says, her eyes watering. What she saw were a set of dolls in Terra's arms, ones that looked similar to Anna and Elsa. All of them had a set. Anna had ones of Terra and Elsa and Elsa ones of Terra and Anna. The girl can't help but giggle. Terra had always been practical and one that seemed to outgrow certain things long before Elsa and Anna did. Anna found it funny that Terra said she no longer slept with stuffed toys several years back and here she was, cuddling them as she slept on her side. It was then, Anna changed her tactic to wake her sister.

"..._This is going to be the best way I have woken her yet_..." Anna said as the look on her face went devious. She carefully slid the dolls out of her sisters grasp, hearing a few disheartening whimpers from her sister as the certain warmth from the dolls disappeared. Terra frowned slightly, her eyebrows drawn up slightly. However, Anna began her plan before her sister started dreaming something unpleasant. Anna knelt down beside the bed and began to make the dolls "talk" and move around near Terra in order to wake her.

"..._so what do we do_?" Anna said in her best Elsa type voice, serious and soft spoken.

"_I don't know Elsa! It's a giant! How do you even defeat a giant?_" the doll Anna said, her voice for some reason was a bit higher pitched.

"_Maybe a giant wind for a giant_." Dolla Elsa said. Dolla Anna nodded and the real Anna inhaled deeply and blew on Terra's face, her bangs fluttering about. Her brow furrowed deeply, a small crease appearing in between her eyebrows. The woman's mouth was now in a deeper set frown, her small dimples in her cheeks appeared as well.

"_A lotta good that did Elsa. That didn't defeat the giant!_" Dolla Anna said. Dolla Elsa crossed her arms.

"_I do not see you coming up with any ideas Anna. I just wish to defeat this giant so I can go read about other fairy tales and be boring."_

"Be nice Doll Elsa. You have to help okay?" Anna said to the small Elsa doll, Elsa doll sighed.

"_Yeah, you gotta help!" _Dolla Anna said with a smile. Elsa doll smiled and nodded.

"_Okay, I will help. It may even be fun. What do you suggest we do Anna?"_

"_I think we should tickle the giant!"_ Doll Anna and Doll Elsa got closer to Terra's frowning face. Anna made the dolls stub hands run over Terra's face. Terra's left hand swatted at whatever was causing the tickling on her face and she began to grumble, her face getting grumpier if that was at all possible. Anna did her best to keep herself from giggling and laughing like crazy. She brought the dolls away from Terra's face. Doll Anna and Doll Elsa looked at bigger Anna.

"_What do you think we should do Anna?" _Asked Doll Anna.

_ "Yes Anna, what do you propose we do?"_ Asked Doll Elsa. Anna thought for a moment and a smiled appeared.

"I have an idea. Attack!" She cried out and sent the dolls back at Terra's face, touching it time and time again with the doll faces, almost as if it were an attack made of "kisses". Terra's green-blue eyes shot open and Anna withdrew the dolls quickly, holding them in the air. She hadn't expected her sister to wake that quickly. Her mouth was slightly agape as a nervous laugh came forth. Terra inspected her sister, doing her best to get through her sleepy fog to try to figure out was going on. She saw what was in Anna's hands and she felt her face turn crimson from extreme embarrassment.

The young woman sat up quickly and tried to snatch the dolls back, but Anna came back into reality a bit quicker. She stood up and stepped back, causing Terra to fall forward, a poof sound coming from her blankets.

"Give those back!" She cried, her tone frustrated, and cheeks still warm. Anna just laughed, thinking her sisters small, childlike tantrum funny.

"I thought you didn't sleep with dolls anymore!" the girl smiled and teased. Terra quickly thrust her blankets off herself and got up from her bed, making her way over to Anna. Anna tried to bolt away from her sister, but Terra was a bit quicker this time, snatching up the Anna and Elsa dolls, and setting them back on one of the shelves of her headboard. Her face was still grumpy looking and still completely crimson.

"I do not sleep with dolls." She said in a sleepy hiss as she sat back down on the edge of her bed after opening her curtains completely. "At least I don't play with dolls or toys." She said glaring at her youngest sister. Anna crossed her arms and smirked.

"I'm fifteen. I have to play with dolls and toys. It's sort of an unspoken requirement." Anna raised an eyebrow as she saw that her sister was still frowny-faced and beet red at what she had found out. The younger sister walked over to Terra and put her fingers on the woman's cheeks, forcing her to smile. "C'mon. Smile." She removed her fingers, the smile did not come. So Anna did it again. "C'mon. You know you love meeeee...You can't stay mad forever. I'll tell everyone that you love Elsa and Me so much that you still keep those dolls close." Anna moved her fingers away and she watched her sister roll her eyes.

"You wouldn't. You want to know why?" Anna eyed her curiously. "I'll tell you why." Terra told her, a more natural smile forming upon her face. The redness in her cheeks slowly going away. "Because I have the power as High Princess to take away all the sweets in the kingdom. All I have to do is give the word to Regent Lucius." The color instantly drained from Anna's face, her blue eyes going wide.

"You wouldn't." She saw that Terra's face was now mere inches from hers.

"Try me." They stared at each other intently without blinking until Anna blew in Terra's face, causing her to blink first.

"HA HA! YOU. BLINKED." Terra furrowed her brow.

"Only because you cheated!" She pointed at her sister who only started laughing. Terra pulls the girl into her arms for a hug, feeling Anna return it. The older girl sighed. "What I am I going to do you with you huh?"

"Keep me forever?" Anna said looking up at Terra, her eyes soft and seeming to sparkle. Terra smiled softly at her sister before placing a kiss on her sisters forehead and then she placed her chin on the top of Anna's head, still holding her close.

"Of course. I could never give you away. Not even for a million chocolates." Anna smiled, her eyes getting teary. Terra could feel a change in the atmosphere. She leaned slightly to look at her sisters face, seeing tears were there. "Hey, how are you doing? I realize that I did not ask you yesterday." Anna swallowed hard, her bottom lip quivering.

"I miss them..." Terra places several kisses on the top of her sister head. She begins to stroke Anna's mess of hair slowly. "I w-want them to come h-home..." her voice cracks. The older girl lifts Anna up into her lap, holding her even tighter.

"I know sweetheart. I do too. Last night should tell you that..." It goes silent for a good long while as Terra tries to collect her thoughts. She sighs, not able to think of anything, but Anna is able. Her voice still cracks as she speaks.

"Will you s-sing that l-lullaby? The o-one Mamma used t-to?" The older looked down, seeing her youngest sisters eyes glazed over. She smiles slightly, her green-blue eyes holding kindness. Anna notices this. It's also then that she realizes that her sisters eyes always held the answer. That all her emotions were displayed in those celery colored eyes of hers. And right now, they displayed not only the love she had for her, but Elsa too.

"I can't make any promises. I won't sound like her, but I'll do my best okay?" Anna nods, a sniffle coming forth. Terra takes a deep breath and begins to sing softly to her sister Anna. She slowly rocks the girl as she feels her younger sister cling onto her even tighter.

"..._The Northern Mountain smiles upon you_

_the sheets of white gleaming_

_A fair wind blowing through the trees_

_down to Arendelle and its fjorded seas..._

_My love is like the wind that encircles the city_

_though it may slow, it never ceases to blow _

_It changes as the seasons do,_

_Growing and never truly leaving_

_But you'll change you see_

_For a beautiful young woman you must be_

_past, present, and future_

_And remember, love is the key_

_With you I will always be_

_and you will always be with me_

_as Arendelle is one with the sea..."_

Terra feels that a part of her shoulder is wet and cold from a few of Anna's tears, but she can tell the girl is content in her arms for the moment. The older girl lays her cheek upon the top of Anna's head, holding her sister tightly until she is ready to let go. When Anna does let go for a moment, still sitting in Terra's lap, she lays a sisters kiss upon Terra's right cheek and then wraps her arms around her neck. It's then that Anna says something that breaks her heart, but almost in a good way if it was at all possible.

"I love you Terra..." Anna pauses. What she wants to say feels natural, but it feels too soon. However, maybe that was because it was too soon for Elsa. She wants to say it so badly, so she does. "I love you...Thank you...mama..." Terra feels her eyes well up and she hugs Anna tightly, placing a kiss upon Anna's left temple.

"I love you too sweetheart."

* * *

**Well, for now it's come to an end until I get more written. I also had fun writing that lullaby, although I find it easier to write fake stories than songs or lullabies. I hope it makes sense and whatnot...So any favorite scenes? Until nextime! :)**

**I also want to give all of you a great, big thank you for all of the follows, favorites, reviews, and such. It brings a smile to me every time I see a new one appear. Thank you all so much! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello again! I hope that you enjoy these next two chapters. It's been somewhat easier to write since I've only been doing once in a while updates. I'm glad to see so many people are still reading it and coming across this. It makes me glad and I feel like it's helping to improve, but I digress! I'll let you read on. **

**Oh and I also incorporated a different style within this chapter. You'll actually get to see some of Terra's thoughts. :D **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 21

Terra sighed as she looked out of her study room window...Well her parents study room, but she had her own desk moved to it as well. The room was large enough for her to add her piece of furniture to it. Her parents desks were tucked up against the far left wall, chairs pushed in. Her desk sat in front of the windows, in the center. However, it faced the opposite direction, facing the door so she could receive whoever would need an audience with her and she could see whomever entered the room straight away. The girl had even gone so far as to finding two plush red chairs to set in front of her desk for guests to sit in.

The girl gave into a sigh and turned away from the windows, the town not holding her interest as the sun shone in the sky; small wispy clouds accompanying it. The study room remained silent as she waited for the Regent to arrive. Breakfast had finished and it was now 8:45. She was feeling nervous and antsy, having to take up "lessons" again. Only this time, they would be more strenuous and a extremely detailed, unlike her previous school years. It was also at this point Terra gave up upon staring at the familiar surroundings of the study room and sat down in the chair behind her desk.

Her slender hands opened one of her top drawers and pulled out her current journal, the one her sisters gave her almost two and half months ago. She smiled at the blueness of the cover, the pink edged pages, and the familiar green lines for her to write upon as she finally opened the journal to a fresh page. The nervousness settled into her stomach, but Terra then took out a quill and inkwell and began to write. Her scrawl over the years had been perfected, coming out in clean calligraphic strokes along the lines. It showed her longing of adventure and life.

_"...It's been a while journal...Well, only a few days in fact and I must say I have not felt like writing upon your cream colored pages and for that I'm sorry. Look at me. Apologizing to an inanimate object. Quite silly really, but whom else do I have to talk to about my deepest fears and secrets anyhow? Certainly not my sisters. I may tell them a lot of things, but I'm afraid to tell them things sometimes. Afraid what they may think of me or if I will send them running. Like how I don't really want to be Queen. I feel so selfish, especially considering this past week what has happened with Mamma and Papa..."_

_"...That's right. You don't know because I haven't told you yet...About a week ago when they were due to come home, Sunday the 18th of June, I received most unwelcome news in the form of a letter from my Uncle Phillip and Aunt Primrose, rulers of Corona...You can probably guess what the letter contained...Well, the day after, I sent out scouts to find a place to offer them up a memorial and after a day, the soldiers found a wonderful place...But can you really call it wonderful? The place where you are going to honor your belated parents, can you call it wonderful, even if it is true?..."_

_"...It took almost an entire week for the carvers to clean up the natural stones they had found and carve their names into them, along with the Family Crest...Writing the Eulogy was not easy either. Many times I found myself busying myself with other tasks, doting on my sisters, making sure they came first, avoiding writing such an insipid speech...In the end I just winged it, never truly being able to bring my quill and ink to the blank pages that sat upon my desk, which I have now moved to my parents study..."_

_"...This past Tuesday was the funeral and then the day after, Wednesday the 28th of June, was the reading of the will...I wanted to throw up and of course I did. Having never met the council completely, save for Master Lucius, who has been around since I was eight or nine years old...I have never been good at meeting new people, usually getting a stomachache when I do. Don't get me wrong, I'm not terrible at public speaking or even giving speeches, but it's when it's one on one conversations that I start to have major problems...Maybe that's why in part my journaling has picked up, so I can get out all my awkward blunderings as to not carry them into my now recent political life...Well, it will be more political now than ever before...And yet again that brings me back to something I said to you earlier, about how I don't want to be Queen. That's not all true..."_

_"I do want to be Queen, but I don't want to be because of the other two tasks that are so important to me...My sisters are also now my daughters. It sounds odd doesn't? But in the will, my parents named me their guardians and I suppose Kai and Gerda are mine in a way. That still doesn't change my fear. My fear that my schedule will be so overrun with learning how to be Queen and documents and meetings and treaties that I will have no time with them. Granted, I know that Lucius will be taking care of most of it for now, but that still doesn't keep this fear from coming upon me..."_

_"...My thoughts keep changing dear journal...Glancing over these passages that I have written to you now it's all over the place and it's about to be even more so...I have been feeling the need to get something off my chest. One of the things I have been afraid to tell my sisters, my parents even, when I returned from the Southern Isles some time ago...I probably should have too. It may have lessened the stress that I've been feeling as of late. And last night I broke because of it and it "killed" me to have my younger siblings, my "daughters", see me like that...But as I think about it, you know already what I'm about to tell you. For I wrote about it when I got home and had a moment to myself..."_

_"...He proposed to me the last day that I was there..."_

Her face flushed with embarrassment at the thought, her quill tip staying upon the end of the sentence. Terra could feel her heart thumping quickly inside her head, a loss of breath in her lungs. She could still remember that day, but her eyes filled with tears as the memory flooded back fully, mixing with the sting of her recent loss. The girl cleared her throat as best as she could, wiping at her eyes so she could write some more.

_"...I couldn't believe my ears when Hans asked me. However, I could tell that he meant it and it was so apparent how he had come to feel when he showed me as much of the Southern Isles as he could...I couldn't have been any more honored...But...But...I couldn't find the strength to say yes...I have been in love before and my heartbreak was more than I could bear...I saw the heartbreak cross his face like a giant paper cut...However, what he did next surprised me...Hans took my hands in his and I watched as a renewed look came upon his face...His happiness overcame the sadness. I sill remember each word.** 'I understand. You've been hurt before, as I have many times in my own life. I am willing to wait until you are ready and even if you never are, I will never pledge myself to another until I know you are okay.' **He then laughed and told me why he would do such a thing when I asked. **'For me, the grief would be too great if I didn't know if the person you chose didn't truly love you.'** And I guess that's what you do...What friends do...What love does, makes sure you are loved..."_

_"It's not that I don't want to return his love...I find myself thinking about him often...When he hugged me before he left after my parents memorial service, I thought I would die when he let go...I long for him to hug and never let me go, even now...But I am so confused...I constantly find myself wanting this relationship to move forward, but then my mind messes with me and I go back to the past...I had to let go of James and I'm not exactly sure why sometimes...But I know that in part, it was because I had to protect Anna from going into a deep place of loneliness. I had to protect Elsa from herself. I know that she oft thinks of herself as a monster which makes me sick to my stomach. She is most certainly not. Her gift is beautiful, if only I could get her to truly see that...I just...I just don't want to be hurt again..."_

_"...When my mind messes with me, I take fifteen steps backward and only see Hans as a friend...There were so many lovely moments though on the Southern Isles and I keep them locked inside my heart...One of the moments, Hans and I were stargazing on a balcony just off his fathers throne room...He wrapped an arm around me when he saw me shiver from a cool breeze that passed by...Words were exchanged and our faces became closer, but the kiss didn't happen and I laugh now that I think about it. One of his brothers, Grayson, happened upon our "moment" it was ruined. Grayson was kind about it, but he oft teased me the rest of my time there...I didn't mind it though as we have become good friends and a letter has even come from him a time or two since I've been home..."_

_"...See? I told you my thoughts were all over the place...But what should I do? Tell my sisters what Hans said? Tell my Parents grave markers? Maybe I shall seek out Kai or Gerda if time permits today after lessons and helping my sisters with their homework...I need to get my thoughts straight, but there's the door...Regent Lucius is here...Time to get to work...I wish I could write more at the moment, but it seems fifteen minutes has been enough...My mind is a bit clearer than when I started, however my heart is a little more achy than I would like...Well, until next time..."_

* * *

"Now that we have established and run through your coming curriculum, we have just a few more things to take care of today." Terra gave into an inaudible sigh. She and Regent Lucius had been in her study for several hours until they were called upon Kai for lunch. Even then, it had been a private lunch to continue their conversation. Her sisters ate in the dining hall, while Lucius and herself ate in the den. The girl found herself longing to hear about Anna and Elsa's school day so far, anything to get away from Queenly learning and duties. It had only been a day, but it felt as boring as dry toast, no butter to soften it or make it taste better. And as of this moment, the twenty-three year old was walking with the Regent to the throne room.

"Why do we have to go the throne room? Is it something that has to do with that?"

"I just thought a change of scenery might do us some good." The man says as he opens one of the main doors that lead into the throne room. This room was where the King, Queen, and the High Princess would receive citizens of Arendelle to hear their concerns and other issues with the town and surrounding area. Not only this, it was also where more elaborate meetings and dinner parties were held with visiting dignitaries or royalty.

It had been some time since Terra had been in this room. Her green-blue eyes followed the deep crimson runner that lead up a set of stairs and a dais where three thrones sat. Behind the thrones was a great stained glass window, sun pouring through it, and shedding rainbow colors into the room, causing patterns upon the floor. The throne in the middle had a higher back, the throne of the belated King Agdar. The throne to the left of the Kings had been the one Terra sat in and the other on the right was her mothers, as she was the King's second. Anna and Elsa did not yet have their own. For at the time, they had not been of age. Elsa was now, being 18, but Terra was not going to force the girl into meetings and parlor parties.

_'Now though...'_ Terra thought. _'Where Father used to sit...'_ Her heart did its best to quicken its pace. _'That will be my throne and if Elsa accepts being my heir...She'll be my right hand, High Princess and Heir Presumptive...Anna my Commandant...' _Before the girl knew it, Terra was fingering the mahogany throne. A soft smile graced her lips as she traced the small worn places where her father used to rest his arms. Terra closed her eyes for a moment as a small contented breath left her. She could see her father's kind face and his familiar navy blue jacket, metals gleaming in the sunlight. A giant grin upon his face as he lifted her up by her waist into the sky, causing her to soar like a fairy when she was younger.

"Your Highness? Are you ready to get started?" She gave into a slight jump, being brought out her memories. Terra looked over at Lucius, blinking the surprise away.

"Um...Y-Yes?" She said, a nervous laugh following. Lucius sighed, his brow furrowing slightly, but his tone was still kind.

"We're going to practice elocution and projection for now. After that, we'll go over what was mentioned in the meeting yesterday. Furthermore, we'll start making a list of things that you think will be needed for the orphanage. You can fine tune things a bit more on your own as "assignments". This way you will get used to doing things on your own, but you will still have me as acting power." He paused, making sure she was paying attention this time. When Lucius saw that she was, the man continued. "Does this sound good to you?"

"I suppose so." She replied. "Let's get started then."

* * *

"Uggghh..." Terra's head thumped down upon the desk she sat at in one of the library's study rooms. She had just come from dinner with her sisters. Coincidentally, she had also been falling asleep at the table and Anna thought it would be funny to drop ice down the back of her dress. While she was now awake, she wished that she were stuffed under her blankets, nice and toasty, and falling into a treasured sleep. But alas, she could not. She had homework to help with and then there was her own to consider. "Why must I be so niceeeee..." She asked herself rhetorically as her long day had finally caught up with her.

"Just because you are!" She hears a chipper voice say. Terra lifts her head up and sees Anna enter the room first, Elsa behind her. Her eyes see the nice stack of books the two girls have in their hands and her spirit droops even more.

"That doesn't mean she's going to do your work carrots..." Elsa says snidely. Terra furrows her brow and frowns slightly at the blonde.

"Now see here cranky pants," The young woman says putting her glasses on her face. "If you want help, no name calling...right now." Anna sits down at one table, Elsa at another, Terra's desk in front of them.

"Yeah no name calling Elsa, not right now because-" Anna stopped realizing what Terra had said. "Hey!"

"Don't get loud Anna." Terra said standing up and walking in front of the desk. "Now, who shall I help first hmm?" The fifteen year old's hand shot up first and she bounced lightly in her seat.

"Pick me! Pick me!" She held her raised arm with the other hand so it wouldn't get tired. A soft smile appeared on Elsa's face, her blue eyes amused by Anna's enthusiasm.

"She can go first. What I need help with will take longer."

"Alright then. Work on your History and go from there." Terra says looking at Elsa and the blonde nods, opening her brown covered _'History of Arendelle' _book and begins to read and take notes. The brown haired girl sits next to Anna in an open chair. "So what seems to be the problem this time?"

"This..." Anna says pulling out a few papers. They were slightly wrinkled, matching the other countless papers she had stuffed in the green assignment binder. "I don't get what he's talking about." Terra looks over the poem and finds herself reading it aloud. Elsa hears her and looks over at her sisters, entranced by the poem and the soft motherly voice that is now coming from her older sister.

"_...Golden is her hair, one with skin so fair_

_from afar I see her standing there_

_I hear a gentle humming in my ear, _

_a voice of one so clear_

_A warm doth also sear in my heart_

_That we must forever be apart_

_until thine father stops his fearful spark_

_and changes his forgetful heart..."_

"Whoa...That makes much more sense. He's talking about love...Where did you learn to read like that?" Anna asks with a bit of amazement on her face as she pulls out the questions that accompanied the poem. A light pink blush forms upon Terra's cheeks, as well as a small look of confusion.

"Read like what?" She replies, handing the poem back to Anna. "...It was just reading..."

"I think what Anna means is that you spoke from experience." Elsa points out. Terra turns a deep crimson.

"It wasn't from experience. It was just allowing the poem's memory to become my own. That's all..." Elsa smiled to herself and then nodded. She knew that if they, her and Anna, pushed their sister's buttons too much, she would become extremely cranky.

"If you say so...I think I can answer the questions now." Anna says glancing over the poem again and then the questions.

"Good." Terra says. "Now, your dyslexia hasn't given you trouble lately, has it?" Anna shakes her head no with a confident smile on her face.

"Not at all! Especially when you or pa-" she stops. "...or when _they_ helped me." Terra smiled at her and tousled a bit of Anna's hair.

"Well, alright then. I'll let you work..." She got up and then sat next to Elsa at her table.

"All done with History?" Elsa nodded handing Terra her worksheets and notes. Terra almost felt queasy with how long Elsa's answers were and how detailed she had been in the matter of minutes she had been working with Anna.

"Well? Are my answers okay? Did I write enough?" Elsa asked quickly in succession, almost rambling like Anna usually did. Terra set her notes and worksheets in a small pile off to the side of Elsa's work table.

"They are just fine Elsa. I promise. You'll just need to practice on shorthand I think..." Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Terra grabs one of Elsa's pages of notes and sets it down in front of her. She scans over it and then points a finger.

"For some of the words, you can abbreviate and it might make your note writing easier. And it might help with making your answers a bit shorter. Sometimes too much detail isn't the best. However for certain subjects, like this one, your long answers will be just fine." Terra tells her, now adjusting her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose. Elsa nods, furrowing her brow in concentration.

"I understand I think." She says organizing and putting away her history assignment.

"Now, what did you need help with?" Elsa then pulls out a navy blue book, a bit on the thicker side and quickly flips through the pages. Terra sighs and smiles softly. Her eyes looked upon the shapes and formulas on the pages.

"Well, well, well...You need help with your favorite subject? I am surprised." Terra says with a small chuckle. Elsa had always been a fan of math, Geometry more specifically. It had been that way ever since Terra could remember. From what she could gather, the math soothed her and cleared her mind, just as writing did for herself, and music did for Anna. It was very rare that Elsa needed help with her Advanced Geometry schoolwork, but every now and again, a formula would trip her up.

"Just with a few formulas...I just can't seem to get them right." She told her sister with a slight frown. Terra just smiles and finds a piece of scratch paper and an extra quill, dipping it into Elsa's ink.

"I'll help as best as I can, but let's get started and see what you've going on here hmm?" Elsa smiles and nods. She places a thankful kiss on the side of her sisters face before they get to work.

* * *

Terra felt as though the bags of sleepiness under her eyes were now in her socks. The castle had gone quiet hours ago while she was still awake. She had finished helping her sisters with their homework and then Elsa went off to her room to read, locking her door for a while. Terra knew that the girl was having a bit of trouble with her powers, but she was unsure of the extent. The young woman sighed, also unsure of how to help her further, but it didn't mean she would quit trying. While Elsa read, Terra played with Anna, this time putting together a puzzle until the girl fell asleep. Terra hadn't noticed the girl did, having been relaxed by fitting piece after piece together, forming a picture of a magical woman turning a man into a beast because he turned her away from the warmth of his castle.

After tucking Anna in and saying goodnight to Elsa, who had fallen asleep with a book still in hand, Terra had retired to her study where her desk was. Here she sat in her plush chair, a few lanterns lit about the room as she tried to finish some of her own work. She had tried to get it started when she helped her sisters with their homework. However, Anna needed quite a bit of help and Elsa too with a few other questions she had. The green eyed girl took a long swig of her coffee and then continued working.

**Chime. Chime. Chime. Chime.** Terra looked over at the grandfather clock near her parents desks after hearing the signal that it was a new hour. Four in the morning to be precise. Her eyes widened in slight surprise. She had been up since 7:30 in the morning yesterday. The girl had almost been up a full 24 hours. Terra shook her head and then rubbed her temples slightly as she turned her gaze back to the papers that were spread out all over her desk.

"...How am I going to finish all these..." She put her chin in her hands, elbows on her desk. Her green eyes surfed along the desk and only stopped when she came across a set of trays stack atop one another. One shelf said: Incoming Documents. Another said: Signed Documents. Her eyes rested on the last one. The last one said: Mail Received / Outgoing. Terra's vision followed the scrawl on the front of the envelop, discerning its address and its sender. A small, kindly, smile of relief came upon her face as she decided to open it.

"What have we here, Mr. Grayson Westergaurd?" She says dragging her letter opener across the top of the envelop. The girl pulls out the letter and begins to scan it, quietly reading it out loud.

_"Dear Theresa,_

_ I am glad to have heard from you as of late. All of us, Hans especially, cherished every word that you wrote. You do not know how much the kingdom of the Southern Isles has also grieved for your loss. We, the people included, have cherished everything you told us when you came to visit some time ago. The stories you told and words you spoke made us love having Arendelle as trade partners all the more. All of our hearts are lifted up to you and wish you and your sisters all the best. But let me stray away from heavier things to a bit lighter ones._

_ My brother speaks of you constantly, despite what happened the final day you were here. He loves you so much. I say this not to convince you to marry him, but to let you know that he think of you often, as do I. I miss my friend and I am glad that we got a long so well. I hope to see you again soon and I know Hans does too. I am also sorry that he told me of your private conversation, but you know him. Ever eager..."_ Terra could almost hear her friend laughing and she smiled. _"I know though it was hard for you to share your feelings with him, telling him no. Although, I think you were right to. While he was ready, you were not and that's okay. Sometimes, life has turns that need to be passed for awhile so you can prepare yourself for that journey down the road._

_ I guess I just wanted to say that, let your heart rest as much as you can bear. You will find your way and your strength. If you need anything, just say the word, and the Southern Isles will gladly support you. I must bid thee goodbye, my father is calling. Also included with my letter is a letter from Hans, but save that until a morning when you wake and the sun is shining. Why? (you may ask)...Let's just say, I feel that it might brighten your spirits all the more. Love be with you my friend._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Grayson Westergaurd_

_ Seventh Prince of the Southern Isles..."_

"...Oh Grayson..." She says setting the first letter down, shaking her head. A smile was upon her face. Her relationship with him was the best one she had had by far. They complemented each other so well and he showed just as much enthusiasm in their friendship as she did, though the years between them were many. Well, only ten years to be exact. Grayson was 33 years old to her 23 but still...

Terra sighed as she now fiddled with the envelope that she had set in her lap minutes ago. While she still had work she should do, she also needed rest. As it was, the girl was only going to be getting about four hours of sleep for this new day. Her mind went over several things before she got up, beginning to blow out all the lanterns, save for one so she could see as she went to bed. Terra still held the envelop in her hand, tapping it lightly against her right thigh as she walked upstairs.

She was glad that she had decided to read Grayson's letter. It had given her the direction she needed for what do about speaking to her sisters about what happened in the Southern Isles, about Hans' proposal. As well as her parents grave markers, but she would think about the words more in the morning. At the moment, she wasn't sure what she loved more. The fact that she would not have to speak to Gerda and Kai about it right away now or the fact that Grayson had ultimately known her thoughts, even from leagues afar.

* * *

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes! I loved experimenting with the journal and I may end up doing more of those in the future. Onward we go! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**I forgot! I wanted to list the ages of the three princesses because it's been a while, so here they are:  
**

**Anna- 15**

**Elsa- 19 **

**Terra-23**

* * *

Chapter 22

_A month and half later. September 27th..._

"...Your Highness, you must awake now...The Opening Ceremony will begin a few hours..." Terra heard a male voice say. She groaned. The sand in her eyes made her lids heavy, not wanting to grace her being with sunlight. The girl pulled her blankets over her head and scrunched up her body, doing her best to keep her warmth. She could hear the curtains being opened. As of late, she had kept them closed more than normal, especially on days she did not have to wake early.

"Come your Highness, it is a grand day for the children. The citizens as well."

"...more sleep..." she whined. Normally, Terra was not one for whining, but also as of late, her hours of sleep had decreased as she worked on lessons, documents, paying bills, trades, and with Regent Lucius...And then she also read with Elsa, played with Anna, helped them with their homework...Back in July on the 11th planned and a small party for Elsa's 19th birthday and in October it would be Anna's 16th.

"Do not make me fetch Mrs. Gerda." Terra shot up, her pillow falling off her head and on the floor. Her blankets were half way off the bed, but her eyes were open now.

"I'm up." She says, a hand raised in promise. "There is no need of that." Kai just chuckles as he brings her robe and slippers. "What time is it anyway?"

"About 8 o'clock ma'am." She groans again as she stands, Kai helping her put on her green robe. The girl takes her slippers and slides them on. Terra then ties her robe closed and it hides her white nightgown except for her collar and bit of material peeking out from the bottom of the robe.

"Why can't I sleep in like Elsa and Anna. The Ceremony isn't until 12..."

"Well, Mrs. Gerda thought you might like a quiet breakfast with a copy of '_The Fjord Journal_' and a nice relaxing bath afterward before they awake." It was then Terra actually thought this was a good idea, the first peaceful morning that she would have had in almost two months.

"I think that would be swell. In this instance, thank you very much Kai for waking me." He smiles and bows slightly.

"You are welcome Miss. Will there be anything else you need?" Terra replies as she grabs an inkwell, a quill and her journal off her headboard. Kai retrieves Terra's spectacles from her dresser and makes his way back over to her.

"A giant cup of coffee...No. Strike that..." she gives into a large yawn. "Make it the whole pot." Kai laughs boisterously for a moment and nods, handing the girl her glasses.

"I will let Mister Raulf know." And with that he leaves her room and shortly afterwards, Terra makes her way to the dining room.

* * *

"..." Terra sighs as she relaxes, getting herself comfortable in her seat at the dining table. It was her father's old chair and the girl could almost feel his presence there, worn places in the arms just like this throne...Well, her throne now. She sees that next to where she set her journal supplies, a freshly minted paper sits. Terra slides on her spectacles and crosses her right leg over her left as she picks it up.

"Let's see here..._The Fjord Journal_...What have you got going on inside you today, hmm?" She unfolds it and begins reading the front. After a moment, she feels her cheeks begin to burn as she has made the front page, a head-shot of her next to a picture of the refurbished building that was to be the new orphanage. "...Okay...Skipping that story..." Terra turns the page and finds stories and reports that are far more interesting than the one about herself. Including one about the goings on about the ice harvesting and how it's picking up. Mostly in part due to the suggestions of a young ice harvester, around fifteen or so, named Kristo-

"...Wait that's not right..." Terra says, noticing a smudge on her glasses. She folds the paper up for a moment, setting it back down upon the table, and begins to clean her spectacles.

"Ahh, so you are awake." Terra continues to clean her glasses but looks up, seeing Gerda enter the dining hall from the door that leads to the kitchen. There were two ways to get to the kitchen and the other is what Terra and her sisters used when they would sneak chocolates and other sugary confections.

"Yes I am. As soon as Kai told me that I was going to get a moment of peace, I jumped at the chance." Gerda smiles as she sets down a silver tray in front of Terra. She lifts the dome that set over the girls plate, revealing her breakfast. It was light breakfast. A bagel with cream cheese and strawberry preserves. As well as a nice steaming cup of coffee and it was extremely dark. Terra put her glasses back on and took a long drink. It warmed her from the inside out, but she also felt her mind beginning to fully wake up.

"Well I am glad. You have been working hard as of late." Gerda says with her brow knit in worry, a slight frown up on her face. Terra gestures for the woman to sit down and she does in Anna's seat; off to Terra's right.

"I know..." She replies with a sigh as she lifts some of her bagel to her mouth, taking a bite. After she swallows, she continues speaking. "I just don't know how to juggle everything yet. Mama had Papa..." She shakes her head. "I can't burden the girls with this...With this work. Anna doesn't know how yet and Elsa gets too panicky sometimes...We've just gotten smoothed back out too from when I told them about Hans proposing." Terra begins to eat more of her first half of bagel.

"I just wish you would take a day off a little more." Gerda says smoothing out her apron. "You are just so headstrong like your father." Terra smiles and then takes another drink of her coffee.

"Yes well..." She shrugs. "I just hope that I am doing them proud. And that I do myself better when I become Queen...That's really what makes me nervous." Gerda stands and places a hand upon Terra's shoulder.

"Well Miss, I believe you will make a great Queen and the people will see that. But I will leave you to finish your breakfast and when you are done, a bath will be ready for you."

"Thank you Gerda." She smiles, taking the maids hand for a moment before letting her leave and going back to her paper and after a while, writing in her journal.

* * *

"...I could get used to this treatment..." Terra says, now brushing the tangles out of her wet hair in front of the bathroom mirror. She had, for once, had a moment to breath as she got herself clean instead of Anna pounding on the door or Elsa and Anna bickering at the bathroom door. It had been quiet and she was able to relax in the warm water. Gerda had even lit lavender scented candles and it made Terra's muscles relax at the smell.

After she finished brushing her brown locks, she pulled on her green robe again over her strapless slip and slipped on her slippers. Terra picked up her nightclothes and set them in the hamper that was in the bathroom and made sure she had cleaned up after herself before going to her room to get ready for the opening ceremony for the orphanage. Anna was also going to go with her today. Terra thought it might be good for her to get out and then play with some of the children while herself and Regent Lucius spoke with some of the citizens. Of course Anna thought this was a grand idea as she was rarely allowed out of the castle, especially without an escort. That was a big no on Terra's list, no matter how much the girl asked.

Elsa on the other hand opted to stay home. Her face had been nervous just even talking about it and Terra knew that she had remembered what happened to Anna. She knew that her sister thought she might hurt the other children or people who were there. After all, Elsa was not good with big crowds to begin with. Her 19th birthday party had only been Kai, Gerda, Anna, and Terra herself after all.

"...Hmmm...Maybe a quick stop after the ceremony I can pick her up something to make her feel better..." Terra said to herself as she opened her closet and walked inside. Her hands ran along the dresses as she tried to find the perfect one. One that she would be comfortable in and yet, elegant, and Queen-like. Granted, she was not Queen yet, but the practice wouldn't hurt. Terra frowns as she looks for several minutes and sighs as she is almost ready to give up, but something towards the back end of her closet catches her eye. A bright yellow, off the shoulder gown.

"...Hello precious..." she whispers as she grabs that hanger that is holding the dress and drapes the dress over her arm. Terra then picks up pair of charcoal gray heels that are closed-toed. "I can't believe I forgot about this dress...Hans..." she says shaking her head. He insisted that she pick out whatever she wanted when she was at the Southern Isles. Terra finally gave up and chose something so he would stop asking.

The girl paused her thoughts so she could pull on an outer bodice over her strapless slip and then she pulled on the yellow gown. It still fit perfectly and so did the shoes as she pulled them on. Now instead of being her normal 5'7'', she was now an elegant 5'8''. It made her laugh as she made her way to her vanity where her desk used to sit and she sat down, beginning to do her hair. Once she was finished, Terra inspected the braided headband updo, making sure each hair was in place. She nodded when she was pleased and began to do her makeup before putting on the necklace her parents had given her for her birthday and her favorite pearl earrings. Just as she was now raising her silver circlet tiara, her door slammed open.

"I'm ready!" A voice called out, causing Terra to jump almost dropping her crown.

"Why can't you knock on my door like a normal person!" She shouted, a hand upon her chest trying to get her heart to steady. Anna only laughed.

"Becausseee...That would be boring!" Terra just rolled her eyes and set the tiara on the top of her head, gently pushing it down so it would stay. She stood up and turned around to look at Anna and a smile came to her face. Anna had on a royal purple high collared shirt, a clasp keeping the collar closed, sleeves stopping at mid forearm. A black skirt with Rosmaling trim at the bottom of the skirt and matching deep black boots. Her hair however, leaved a lot to be desired. It was in a French twist updo.

"You look lovely Anna, but something is missing I think..." Terra turned back to her vanity, grabbing two brown hair ties. "Come here..." The girl said sitting down on her vanity stool and gesturing for Anna to sit in front of her. Anna does so, sitting her knees. Anna feels Terra working her fingers through her hair, adjusting it and putting it into her usual two braided pigtails. "That's better. That's the Anna I know." Anna stands up and looks at her older sister.

"But I thought you would want it to look fancy..." Terra shakes her hand and stands up, taking Anna into her arms for a hug.

"I want you to look like Anna. Besides, I don't want to fall out and all over the place when you get to play with the other kids...Do you?" Terra asks, now holding the girl at arms length, an eyebrow raised, and a coy smile upon her face. Anna shakes her head quickly, a toothy grin appearing. She wraps her arms around her older sisters torso and hugs her tightly.

"You look pretty mama." she pauses. "I mean it Terra. Like a Queen." Terra laughs as she hugs Anna tightly.

"Well thank you...But I think it's time for us to go..." She looks at the clock letting Anna go. "Yes...11:15. Enough time to say goodbye to Elsa and then off to the Ceremony. What do you think?" Anna nods and one of her hands take one of Terra's as they begin to walk downstairs to find Elsa.

* * *

"Are you sure you won't come?" Anna asks as she sits down as Elsa closes the carriage door. She shakes her head.

"Not today I'm afraid. But you two have fun okay?" Anna sighs, but a small smile creeps upon her face anyway from excitement.

"Okay. I promise."

"We both do." Terra says piping up as she slides on her spectacles. Elsa steps back from the carriage and waves.

"See you later!" She calls as the carriage begins to pull away and Anna sticks her head out of the window the carriage and waves, a smile upon her face. After a moment, Terra pulls her back inside.

"Don't need you injured before we get there you know." Anna just rolls her eyes and watches Terra flip through a few note cards as the conversation between them dwindles. The young girl twiddles her fingers as her gaze traces over her sisters features. Somehow, she seems older though only a small bit of time has passed. Tiny hints of future hardship lines now lay upon her forehead and at the corners her eyes. However, Anna thought, it made her seem more regal somehow. Her heart, though still sad, was happy and excited at the thought her oldest sister would be Queen. She had heard that Elsa accepted to be Terra's heir. It was nice really. A bit of sadness and now, it seemed as though happiness was slowly returning to the trio.

_'I do hope that she will have children one day...'_ Anna thought to herself as she began to look out the window, buildings passing by. While she was only fifteen, she could only imagine the adventures she would have with her future nieces or nephews. This made her smile as she and Terra continued to journey to the new orphanage ceremony.

* * *

"...And I am glad to share this new place, especially with the children." Terra smiled as she saw the thirty to forty orphaned children's faces light up. "I had so much fun creating this world of wonder with the help of Regent Lucius Gauld, the Arendellian Councel, and all of you wonderful people of Arendelle who donated clothes, food, toys, books, and your time to take care of the children. I also hope that all of you lovely children have many wonderful adventures here as my sisters and I do in our own home. Sir Samuel, the scissors if you please." Samuel stepped over to the High Princess, handing her a pair of bright silver scissors. Samuel had been assigned to be her personal guard and protector. It was something that the princess had not gotten used to yet, but it was a bit comforting.

Terra stepped over to a maroon colored ribbon that had been tacked over the front door of the orphanage. The scissors in the orphans eyes glistened like a magic wand and to them, Terra seemed as though she were a fairy godmother in her bright yellow, off the shoulder gown and sparkling silver tiara and kind green eyes and matching rosy cheeks. Anna smiled brightly as the children became more excited to have a new home. Inside herself though, it was all the fifteen year old girl could do to keep from bursting. She hadn't ever played with other children before and her oldest sister was going to let her do just that while she and Regent Lucuis spoke with the people. The young girl was called out of her thoughts when Terra began speaking again.

"People of Arendelle I give you-" Terra noticed someone familiar out in the crowd, his green eyes familiar. The sun bounced off his auburn locks and a bright smile was upon his chiseled face. He waved slightly at her. For a moment, the High Princess forgot where she was. She hadn't seen him in what felt like years, when it had only been a short while as he was at her parents funeral two months ago. Lucius noticed that the girl seemed to have frozen. He leaned over and whispered to her.

"Miss Terra, the ribbon?" This brought her out of her thoughts, cheeks becoming rosier.

"You are right. I apologize," She starts telling the people. "It's just wonderful, the new beginnings of something great, it caused me to reflect upon this newness for but a moment. Come children, enjoy your new home. The Arendellian Lighthouse: Home for Children." Terra cut the ribbon and as it fell, the volunteers ushered the children inside so they could explore. The crowd that had gathered applauded and Samuel took the scissors from Terra and she straightened out her dress only to feel a tug on her skirt. The girl looked to see who had done the tugging and realized it was Anna.

"Yes?" She asks, a smile upon her face, knowing what Anna wanted.

"Can I pleasssseeee go play now?" Terra nodded, but grabbed Anna's shoulder before she could run away any further.

"No mud. No puddles. No dirt. I mean it."

"Okay. Okay. I promise. Can I please go inside?" Anna's eyes looked puppy doggish as she bounced in place and Terra rolled her eyes, a smile still tugging at her lips. She patted her sister on the back, pushing her forward.

"Go on, go play." She watched as Anna ran through the door. Terra sighed and turned back around only to come face to face with the crowd who was vying for her attention. _'Well, here we go.' _she thought.

"Just remain calm and do what you feel is natural." The girl heard Lucius say as he offered her an arm. Terra picked up some of her skirt with her left hand, taking Lucius' offered arm with her right.

"I know." She says. "It doesn't mean that it's easy." He chuckles and nods, understanding. They begin to descend the stairs and Terra readies herself for the conversations to come.

* * *

"Thank you so much for the flowers Rosetta." Terra says, now holding a bouquet of Lavender and White Lilly's. "I will be sure to put them in water straight away."

"You are most welcome High Princess." The woman says with a smile, offering a curtsey and Terra returns one. After Rosetta has given Terra the flowers, the crowd has dissipated enough for Terra to catch her breath for a moment. She had been speaking and greeting the people for almost three hours. The girl was tired and hungry, but was grateful knowing that Anna would be having lunch with the other children.

"Well, I think that today is going rather well." The Regent said coming back over to the girl. "Your elocution lessons are starting to pay off." Terra laughs nervously.

"I would hope so. You make me practice for hours with all the lessons and such." Lucius just smiles.

"She excells at anything she does when she puts her mind to it." A familiar voice says, flowing into the air. Terra finds that Hans has now joined her and the Regent.

"Ahh! Prince Westerguard, I wasn't expecting to see you here." Lucius says, giving the boy a wink. Terra sees this and begins to blush, knowing that the man had invited him.

"Nice to know that I have been told everything about this day..." Terra replies sarcastically to Lucius. The man just smiles and takes the flowers from her.

"I'll just put these in some water and I will go check on your sister." And with that, Lucius walked away, leaving Hans and Terra to their own devices.

"You did wonderfully. And while he did invite me, I had intended to come all along. After all, I sent all that extra furniture." He tells the girl, smiling at her. Terra just rolls her eyes.

"Okay. Okay...You may have mentioned it once or twice in the letters, no need to gloat." She says pushing him slightly. Hans laughs and it makes the girls heart flutter.

"Shall we?" He asks her, holding out an arm and Terra gladly takes it. They begin walking down the path that led out of the gate of the orphanage and then along the cobbled sidewalks. It's silent between the two of them as they take in the laughter of the children who had taken to the play equipment at the back of the orphanage, the tweeting of birds, and the sun beaming down upon them. Terra sighed with relief. She was glad to take a small breather, especially with someone whom she had longed to see.

"It's good to see you." Terra says, looking up at him, drinking in his facial features.

"You too. I've been worried. How are you faring?" The girl sees his brow is knit in a bit of worry. She pats him lightly on the arm with her other hand.

"I'm alright. I'm getting better, but it's going to take more time I think." She pauses. "Anna is healing quicker than Elsa and I, that is for certain. But I think that is because she is young...There may be other reasons, but nothing comes to mind." Hans nods and relaxes a little, glad to here that Terra is doing better than when he last saw her. His own heart flutters when he hears her chuckle a little.

"What? What is so funny?" He feels himself smile when he sees a look of happiness comes upon her face.

"It's funny. Anna has taken to calling me 'Mama' every now and again. She still calls me Terra, but-"

"It's odd being two things at once." She nods several times. "I understand in a sense. Being a prince and a brother...But let's not go into deeper subjects like that." He stops walking for a moment, just staring at her.

"I have thought about it if that's what you wish to know..." She looks down at the ground. "I'm just not ready." He puts a finger under her chin and lifts her gaze up to meet his.

"I know. You always jump to conclusions...But in this case you were right, I did want to know. However I will not push, not ever. You don't deserve that..." Hans pauses. "I did want to ask you something else more specific. I am going to be here for a few days and I was wondering," Terra feels a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as he takes her hands. "If there was anyway I could spend some time with you. Dinner maybe?" Terra sighs, but the smile fully appears.

"I'll have to go over my schedule with Lucius, but I don't see why not." A toothy, crooked grin begins to form on Hans' face. "And I also have to make sure it's okay with my sisters. I always have meals with them. I just don't want to up go. Is that okay?" Hans watches as a new expression passes over Terra's face. A look of wanting. A wanting for knowledge knowing that he approved and accepted things in her life. He continued to smile at her, placing a hand upon her right shoulder, his left upon her cheek.

"It's what you need to do. I do not wish to overtax you or overstep my bounds. Especially when it comes to family."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"It's the least I could do for all the courtesy you showed me and my family when you visited." She smiles again, her cheeks going pink.

"Yeah, well..." she starts, shrugging. He takes in her features. She notices his long star and for the moment, she is thankful that they are shrouded by a few trees along the sidewalk. This way their conversation would not be overheard. "What?"

"I just want to make sure I remember you." Her face flames up and she knows that she is a deep red. When Terra speaks, it's all she can do to keep her voice from cracking.

"...I could never...um...forget-" Her muscles tense up slightly as she hears footsteps and a voice call out.

"Princess Terra, there you are!" It's Samuel coming down the sidewalk, his familiar black hair fluttering slightly in the wind. Her face color deepens in embarrassment at someone discovering the private conversation between her and the man before her. Hans only smiles, letting go of her hands, observing the situation. "I'm afraid Princess Anna is need of assistance. I'm afraid mud is involved and a fight with a young boy." Terra puts a hand over her face and sighs, then looks at Samuel again.

"I shall be there momentarily. Prince Hans will look after me and get me back to the orphanage." Samuel nods and leaves and Terra turns back to Hans.

"Well, I think that's a sign to head back." The man says laughing, offering Terra an arm and she takes it and they began walking back to where they came from.

"I believe you are right. Sometimes work is never done." Terra tells him. She can't help but imagine what mess her sister has gotten into this time.

* * *

**Ho ho! Wonder what mischief Anna has gotten herself into this time...And I always like sneaking in character cameos. Rosetta is from Tinkerbell and honestly, that was an accident, but I was like, well I'll just keep it that way...My favorite part was the Hans and Terra moment. I just love where it's going, but soon it's going to be the start of the actual adventure of the movie and I have tons of ideas and I can't wait to write them! Hope to hear from you and thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
